Zoids: Enter the Gate
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: Legend says that the gate will open, unleashing the killer zoids. Only one can close the gate that intwinds the two worlds. But who holds the power? Can they be found intime to close the gate and save the ones they love?Or will lives be sacrificed?B:L Br:
1. Prologue and Chapter one: warriors' bac...

1  
  
2 Zoids: Enter the Gate:  
  
Prologue  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bit Cloud, winner of the royal cup, chosen one to pilot the ultimate X zoid Liger Zero, had just returned to the Blitz Team base. He hadn't seen it since he went on vacation, exploring and seeing the rest of the world for his very own eyes. With no one but him and Liger. He had seen many places, sites, battled once in a while when an amateur would get too cocky, had a blast too, but it still felt good to be home. Well, the only place that ever felt like home. The garage door of the base opened; reluctantly he still remembered the password.  
  
Bit jumped down out of the cockpit of Liger Zero and Liger roared softly. Bit looked up at him. "Yeah, I know Liger. It feels good to be home too," said Bit as he turned off the lights and exited the garage, heading towards the living room; where he hoped at least one person would be there to greet him. Walking in the dim living room he noticed a petite female body laying down watching the t.v. He smiled, and moved over to the figure.  
  
Leena snapped her head in the direction of the moving figure beside her, expecting it to either be her father, or her stalker Harry! To her surprise, her eyes landed on the one person she hadn't seen since they won the Royal Cup: Bit Cloud. He smiled and she jumped up into his arms.  
  
"Bit! You're back! Oh my God! The others will be so happy to see you," she said still in his arms, they both began to blush. She pulled away slightly, not wanting him to see her blush, if he could at all in the dark room.  
  
Her sudden rush of emotion towards him had surprised Bit and he had blushed as well, feeling stupid with the silence he decided to brake it. "So where are the others?" 'Stupid question,' he thought, 'Man, you just can't say it's nice to see you too Leena, can you?' His mind yelled and called him some more stupid names until Leena's voice cut in between his thoughts.  
  
"Well, Jamie went and spent time with his dad, some thing about learning how to pilot a lot better, and Dad is out with Leon, Naomi and Brad. They went to dinner." She said as she sat back down on the couch, pretending the t.v. was suddenly more important again.  
  
"Oh. Why didn't you go? I mean Brad went." Bit asked, joining her on the same couch this time.  
  
"Well, Brad and Naomi are a couple now." Said Leena changing the channel as if the conversation were a bore.  
  
Bit looked a little shocked, "A couple? Really? Wow. When did this happen?"  
  
Leena thought she could detect a little amusement in his voice. "Well considering you haven't been here in like forever I guess you wouldn't know! Like a few months after ya left. Brad finally got the courage to ask Naomi, and apparently she liked him too."  
  
Bit kinda felt hurt by her first comment but decided to shake it off. "Oh. Funny. So why didn't you go again?"  
  
"Well, I didn't feel like going without a date, and I was not about to take Harry. So I stayed. No big deal, I can take care of myself. So how was the traveling?" asked Leena, things were getting too personal with her, he still hadn't said what he had been up to.  
  
"Uh…Well it was cool. Missed the team and being apart of it, but all in all it was a good experience for me." Said Bit laying his head back on the back of the couch.  
  
'Missed the team, the team Leena not you!' she thought coldly. "Oh. Meet any girls?"  
  
Bit looked over to Leena, surprised by her question, and intrigued at the same time. "Yeah, none that I really liked though, why?"  
  
Leena recognized that tone in his voice as the "Ego talking". "No reason, just curious if some one else's love life was going better than mine!" Leena yawned and arched her back, feeling sleepiness take over her body. "Well good night, Bit. It's good to have ya back! See ya in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, see ya," called Bit as Leena disappered down the hallway to her room. He smiled to himself. "Maybe I should go to sleep now too, it's been a long day, and a long vacation. Too long." Said Bit as he too headed to his room in the dark base.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Bit's voice: Next time on Zoids Enter the Gate, Zoid warriors all over the world are back and ready to go head to head in combat with one another! Our first battle in S class is to fight the Supreme Scorpions, but what's this? They're with the new and improved Backdraft group!?  
  
Zoids Enter the Gate: Chapter one: Zoid warriors' back on the battlefield, Backdraft group reassembled! Ready! Fight!  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Zoids warriors' back on the battlefield,  
  
Backdraft Group reassembled! Ready! Fight!  
  
  
  
Leena looked out her window as the Hover Cargo drove by the vast dry desert. She sighed a heavy sigh and turned back to face the rest of her team. "So, we have a battle later today huh?"  
  
  
  
Doc's dopey look appeared on his face, "That's right! Oh how I love Zoid battles! And since the whole team is back, and with new tricks nether the less, right Bit," he elbowed him in his lower part of the stomach, "we're sure to when against this team. Especially since Jamie has been working on some new strategies! Isn't that right Jamie?"  
  
  
  
Jamie, who was slightly taller since they won the royal cup, sat up proudly. "That's right. I went over them with my dad the other night, he said they were perfect! All though I beg to differ, they are still pretty good. And I'm sure we can win against this team." He then turned to see the looks of his fellow team members.  
  
  
  
"Ought ta be a snap." Said Brad calmly as he sipped his coffee with his eyes closed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! We'll win for sure!" said Bit as he nearly jumped out of his chair, startling Leena who seemed to be daydreaming the entire meeting.  
  
  
  
"Leena, are you alright? You're a little jumpy today." Said Doc as he dropped his dopey look and gained the 'I am your father so you have No choice but to tell me what is wrong!' look.  
  
  
  
"UhNo. Not really. I was just thinking" said Leena as she stirred her straw in her Pepsi.  
  
  
  
"YeahGo on. What were you thinking?" asked Doc again, gaining a little concern in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Uh" Leena faked a smile, "How nice it would be to go shopping before the battle."  
  
  
  
Doc gained the dopey smile again, "OhWell I suppose we could before the battle, I mean the town is right over there, about nine miles away."  
  
  
  
Leena smiled at her father and the guys groaned. "To be exact, twelve miles." Said Jamie a sweatdrop on his head.  
  
  
  
"And counting" Bit sarcastically added.  
  
  
  
"What did you say Bit Cloud!?" Leena yelled at him.  
  
  
  
"Aaahhhhh! It lives!" Bit hollered as he began to run away from Leena and out the door towards the rec room.  
  
  
  
"It? Bit your just about to find out how a live I am!" whaled Leena as she chased him all over the Hover Cargo.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later the Hover Cargo had arrived in the town and were just separating.  
  
"Now, we only have a little bit of time. Meet back here in two hours, got it? I mean it Leena, no excuses. We do after all have a battle. Okay every one?" said Doc as he parked the jeep.  
  
  
  
Leena turned to agree to her father's terms, but he wasn't there. She then saw him running into the Zoid part shop, like a lunatic. The team sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"I better go stop him before he ends up spending all of our money!" said Jamie as he opened his door and climbed out.  
  
  
  
"Don't bother, he can't buy any thing any ways." Said Leena smirking, as her and the others got out of the jeep.  
  
  
  
"And whys that?" asked Bit.  
  
  
  
Leena thought she could detect doubt in his voice as well as amusement. "Well, for one thing, I have his credit card!" said Leena as she ran into the mall. Bit just smirked.  
  
  
  
"Oh great! Now some one better go stop her before she ends up spending all our money!" said Jamie, turning to his other team members.  
  
  
  
Brad crossed his arms, "Don't look at me! I'm heading to the gym, I hear they just added a new hot spring."  
  
  
  
Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Well I wanted to go to the Computer and Software store. I need to get stuff there for my computer!" Brad and Jamie then looked over at Bit, who hadn't maid any plans.  
  
  
  
Bit stared at them for a minute until it hit him: he was gonna be the one to tag a long with Leena. Bit threw his hands up in defeat, "All right, all right! I'll go, I'll go! No need to plan on how to tie me up and get me over to Leena, I'll go willingly."  
  
  
  
"Damn! Planning how to get you tied up is half the fun! Just kidding. Thanks Bit, see ya guys later!" called Jamie as he ran across the street to the store.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, no problem. I just gotta be stuck with shop hungry Leena, that's all!" said Bit to Brad, but when he turned around, he too was gone. "Oh well, might as well go find that Mall crazy girl now." Said Bit as he headed into the mall. Bit searched most of the stores Leena had always shopped in, and after the ninth one he came to Victoria's Secret. Bit smirked and walked in.  
  
Looking around he found no trace of Leena, but a rather good-looking blonde he did find. He took a step back to look at her, when suddenly he tripped over another woman's purse and fell back onto one of the doors to the changing rooms. Knocking the door open Bit fell in the dressing room and landed at the feet of Leena, in a purple bra and panties.  
  
  
  
Leena screamed in horror! "Aaaahhh!"  
  
  
  
Bit looked up, seeing Leena he got frightened. "L-Leena. I can explain!"  
  
  
  
"Bit!" Leena yelled, pulling him off the floor and shutting the door behind him, steam seemed to come out of her ears.  
  
  
  
"L-Leena I can explain!" Bit stammered, trying not to look at Leena or blush.  
  
  
  
"Well you better explain! Better be a damn good reason for why you're in here too!" Leena whispered, to Bit's surprise.  
  
  
  
"Wait, why didn't you kick me out?" asked Bit, looking at her again, as a light crimson stained his cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Well, first turn around so I can get my clothes back on!" yelled Leena, as she grabbed her clothes trying to cover up her revealing skin.  
  
  
  
Bit blushed again and turned around, "Oh right! Sorry!"  
  
  
  
"Its okay. Now, the reason I pulled you in here is cause I wanted to know why you fell in here, and I didn't want any one else to see me like this! It is embarrassing you know!" Said Leena, pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
  
  
"Oh right. Well I was looking for ya, and I came in here cause it was one of the last places you could be. Any ways, I was checking out this blonde chick when I tripped over another ladies purse and then I fell and hit the door. Opening it as well. Then I just fell in here and saw you practically naked!" said Bit as he started to laugh a little.  
  
"Yeah well, like you look much better nude! Or practically or whatever!" said Leena blushing with embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't laughing at that. I was laughing at the situation." Said Bit, sounding, for once in his life, serious towards some thing other than Zoids and battles.  
  
  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"Yeah well, its okay. No damage done. Can I turn around now?" asked Bit, peering over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Leena laughed, "Yeah sure. Come on! Let's go to lunch!"  
  
  
  
"Fine with me! I'm starved!" said Bit as they both walked out of the dressing room and out of the store.  
  
  
  
Brad and Jamie spotted Bit and Leena eating lunch outside, and both being hungry, they decided to eat with them. Approaching the table Brad spoke: "AwwwLook at the happy couple!"  
  
  
  
Leena blushed lightly and Bit grinned. "Speaking of happy couples, I hear you and Naomi are one of them! So, spill! How'd it happen?" asked Bit leaning back on his chairs hind legs.  
  
  
  
"Well, not that it's any of your business, but we were just talking one night and she said some thing about a club she knew. Then I asked if she wanted to go with me, and she said: 'What like on a date?' and I said: 'yeah'." Brad then sipped some of his coffee he had just poured himself. Gently sitting the cup back down, he spoke again: "And soHere we are. A couple."  
  
  
  
"Ah." Replied Bit.  
  
  
  
"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" asked Jamie staring up at them oddly.  
  
  
  
This time both Bit and Leena blushed, and this didn't go unnoticed by Brad and Jamie.  
  
  
  
"My you two sure turn red fast!" commented Brad, as he stirred his coffee.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two" Jamie didn't get to finish. A fairly tell blonde girl, about the same age as Bit and Leena had approached them.  
  
  
  
"Bit?" she asked, her voice seemed calm and mellow. Bit raised his head and eyes from Leena, and looked at the blonde.  
  
  
  
"Bit! It's you! I knew it!" she paused, "But then again, how could any one forget you?"  
  
  
  
Bit realized he knew her and from where, and he suddenly began to blush again.  
  
  
  
"Oh don't tell me you forgot me! It's me: Amanda! Remember, we spent the night in that hotel a few weeks back!?" said the blonde girl (obviously Amanda!).  
  
  
  
Leena's face dropped and she suddenly felt sick. She thought back to the night when Bit had returned: '"Oh. Meet any girls?" she had asked, he had looked over to her and said :  
  
"Yeah, none that I really liked though, why?"  
  
  
  
Leena had recognized that tone in his voice as the "Ego talking". "No reason, just curious if some one else's love life was going better than mine!" Leena had said. Lie' she thought. 'All lies!'  
  
She calmed herself before any one noticed her sudden tension of Bit's one nightstand. "I'm gonna go back to the Hover Cargo and sleep for a while before the battle. I didn't get much sleep last night and all this shopping has made me tired." Said Leena as she stood and walked by Amanda to get a cab. Bit got up from his seat and ran over to Leena, as her cab pulled up.  
  
  
  
"Leena wait! I can explain!" he called out to her, feeling that the reason she was leaving was cause of Amanda and him.  
  
  
  
"Haven't you done enough explaining for one day!?" Leena snapped back at him, giving him a cold glare she got into the cab and left.  
  
  
  
Bit joined the others back at the table. Only to see that Amanda had been getting to know Jamie and Brad. He sat back down and looked like he was depressingly sad.  
  
  
  
Brad saw this, and he saw the way Leena acted when Amanda told them how she knew Bit. He could tell Leena had been hurt by Bit's actions, and he could tell Bit was just hurt by Leena's comment. Jamie probably could have seen it too, if he was a little older. 'But then again, Jamie is one of the smartest people I know.' Thought Brad, he was then quickly brought back to reality by Amanda's annoying laughing.  
  
  
  
"And then Bit said that he was staying in the same hotel I was. So then we went back to the hotel and we uhWell you know." She giggled again and leaned her head on Bit's shoulder and placed her hands on his chest. Bit pulled away, not feeling comfortable with Amanda hanging on him like that. She looked up at him, "Some thing wrong Hotlips?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Brad and Jamie held in a laugh, "Hotlips?" Brad asked, an amused smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Aw shut up! It's just a nickname." Said Bit, still trying to pull away from Amanda.  
  
  
  
"Would ya like to know how he got it, or why I gave him it to him?" Amanda asked, turning her head towards Jamie and Brad again.  
  
  
  
"Uh, no thanks. Some other time, maybe. We have a battle to get to, right Bit?" said Jamie as him and Brad stood.  
  
  
  
Bit jumped up, "That's right! I almost forgot. Sorry Amanda I gotta go, maybe I'll see ya later." Said Bit running over to the guys and the jeep.  
  
  
  
"Okay! Bye Hotlips, see ya later!" cried Amanda as Bit got into the jeep.  
  
  
  
"Hotlips? What did you do to get a nickname like that?" asked Jamie.  
  
  
  
Bit blushed, "I'll tell you when you get older."  
  
  
  
"Hotlips? I can see why Leena left." Said Brad giving Bit a good long stare.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by that? I mean it's not like Leena cares about Amanda," asked Bit, both Jamie and Brad got a sweatdrop.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you actually bought Leena's little tired act?" yelled Brad, he was beginning to wonder: Did Bit just want to hear it from some one else, or was he really that stupid?  
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'act'?" asked Bit. 'Yup, he was that stupid.' Thought Brad.  
  
  
  
"ErghLeena likes you Bit!!!" Jamie hollered.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
Jamie and Brad then fell (anime style!). "We mean: Leena likes you! She has for awhile at least that's what I think! Any ways, she left cause she was hurt that you and Amanda, you know" Said a very annoyed Jamie.  
  
  
  
"Your both crazy! Leena doesn't like me." Said Bit, crossing his arms.  
  
  
  
"Believe what you want to believe. But let me ask you this: Has Leena ever, ever, been tired from shopping?" asked Brad, dragging out the 'evers'.  
  
  
  
Doc approached the jeep while Bit was thinking. "Hey guys! Ready for the battle? Hey, where's Leena? Don't tell me she's still shopping!" said Doc as he got into the drivers' seat.  
  
  
  
"Uh no. No. Leena went home, she said she was tired and she wanted to go rest up before the battle," said Jamie, eyeing Bit with a weird look.  
  
  
  
"Rest up? When she could still do some shopping? Some thing must be wrong with her. Jamie, maybe you should go into battle in Leena's place, I'm really worried about her." Said Doc starting up the engine, and soon enough they were at the Hover Cargo.  
  
  
  
Bit could only think about what Brad and Jamie had said, it did make a lot of sense. Arriving back at the Hover Cargo Brad and Jamie went to prepare their Zoids, Doc went to assemble his new Zoid models, and Bit went to check up on Leena. She did seem like she was pretty upset when she left. After three minutes of walking, Bit came to Leena's door. He was about to knock, when it hit him: What was he gonna say? Leena I'm sorry, let me explain? 'Nope, she'd kick me out, possibly throw some thing at me,' thought Bit. Leena, it meant nothing, not the nickname, the actions, nothing. 'She'd more than likely ask 'What nickname?' and then I'll be in trouble again, and she'll hit me, then throw me out of her room!' Leena, I was just wondering, did I do any thing to upset you? You just left, and I don't buy into your whole tired act. What's wrong? I didn't mean to, I would never do some thing to hurt you intentionally. 'Nope, too mushy.' Bit thought again, and after a minute he started to walk away from Leena's bedroom door.  
  
Leena's door opened and she sobbed out loud, not knowing any one was home. Bit immediately turned around. Her face was tear streaked and wet, and she grasped her arm tightly. Bit rushed over to her, hearing her sob and almost cry, again. "Leena? What is it? What's wrong?" Bit asked trying to hold her, but he failed.  
  
Leena cried out loud, almost a scream, and to Bit, it sounded like one of pain. He grasped her shoulders tightly, refusing to let go, gently shaking her he spoke: "Leena! What is wrong!?"  
  
Leena let her arm fall limp to her side and she looked down at it. Bit followed her gaze, meeting her arm he saw a very long cut, oozing out blood. It was obviously a cut. And Bit was afraid to ask from what. Staring at her, confused at what to say, he gently pulled her wounded arm towards him. Gently running his fingers across it he saw Leena wince. "Leena, what happened? Did you?" it was a question finished, and not finished, but Leena knew what the rest of it was.  
  
"No. I-I went to go pick up the picture of the whole * sob * team. Ya know the one that Leon took after we won the royal cup?" Leena asked and Bit nodded slowly. "Well, I dropped it, and * sob * the glass shattered all over. I bent down to pick them up, when a piece that landed on my dresser came tumbling on my arm, * sob * cutting me." She spoke soft, like a child with a scratch. Or maybe, she spoke softly like a woman that had just had her heart broken. Bit could only wonder if it was cause of him.  
  
He grabbed her hand and started to pull her trough the hallway. "Bit! What are you doing?" she cried, trying to free herself from his grip, but to no avail.  
  
"Your wound is pretty bad. You need medical attention!" Bit said, looking back at her.  
  
"I do not. And besides, we have a battle. Don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
Bit rubbed his finger gently across her wound again, Leena winced, but did not cry. Bit smirked and spoke in a rather cocky tone; "You'll be fine huh? I don't think so. Come on, we're going now!"  
  
"But we have to battle in a half hour! I will be fine!" she tried resisting, she didn't want help from him right now, especially him of all people!  
  
"You are not battling! The wound is too serious, and your dad said Jamie was gonna fight in your place cause he didn't think you felt well enough to battle." Said Bit, opening the door to the Med-room, as Leena protested to come in. Gently he yanked her, and she came in, almost falling on him. She blushed a little, but brushed it aside, refusing to think about him like that, after what happened today.  
  
"I am needed on the team. This is the well-known S class Supreme Scorpions we are facing! I have to go!" Leena argued with him.  
  
"The only place you have to go is up here, now get up there!" commanded Bit, pointing to the medical bed. Leena shook her head, and stuck her nose in the air. "Fine." Said Bit as he picked her up by her hips and set her down gently on the bed as if it was nothing at all. Surprised but angry, Leena gave him a cold glare and Bit only grinned in return. He then walked over to the medicine cabinet, got the rubbing alcohol and a few cotton balls, along with some bandages. Bit dabbed the cotton ball on her wound softly. Leena winced a little and Bit pulled back and looked up at her, "Did I put too much rubbing alcohol on it? I won't put so much on if you don't want me to."  
  
"No. I'll be fine."  
  
"You keep saying that."  
  
"Then maybe you should believe me, it's true!"  
  
"Why do you always have ta be a pain!? I'm just trying to help you!" Bit hollered, grasping her wounded arm firmly, not even realizing it.  
  
Leena slightly winced, and felt as though she was gonna cry. "Well I don't need your help!"  
  
"Really? Cause that's not what it looks like from here!"  
  
"Then maybe you should step down!"  
  
"Maybe I should quit the team, I mean you certainly don't want me here!"  
  
"Maybe you should, Amanda would certainly like that!"  
  
"Don't you dare bring her in this! Not when you don't know the whole story!"  
  
"What else is there to know!? You slept with her didn't you?"  
  
"Either way, why do you care?"  
  
Leena was raged and hurt, "Get out!"  
  
Bit released his grip on her arm, "Get out? W-what do you mean? You want me to leave the team?"  
  
"Don't be stupid dumb ass! You're the best, and I wouldn't do that to our team just cause you and me had a fight. Now please, just get out!"  
  
"I'm the best? Are you ill?" Bit asked, scared out of his mind. He didn't know who this was, but it wasn't trigger happy Leena!  
  
A small sob could just barely be heard, "I'm not ill, I'm serious. Come on Bit, you know you're the best!"  
  
Bit still looked stunned, "I know I am but it's weird coming from you."  
  
Leena sobbed and laughed at the same time, "Well, now you know I've always thought that. I'm the useless one on the team. Always wasting ammo." Said Leena as she then began to cry.  
  
Bit gripped her shoulders, "Come on Leena! You know that's not true! You help us out a lot!"  
  
Leena sobbed and cried again, letting go of her shoulders Bit pulled her into a hug. Leena leaned in, putting her head on his chest, and wrapping her arms around his waste. Bit held her there for a long time, until they both heard Doc calling for them. Bit pulled away slightly to see Leena's face. She had pulled away more, but they still held on to each other.  
  
"I guess we should go." Replied Bit, still holding his hands on her hips.  
  
Leena wiped her eyes, "Yeah." Leena looked up at Bit, who was looking down at her with his green eyes that seemed to capture her soul, and make her want to tell him every thing.  
  
"YeahWe"  
  
"Have"  
  
"That"  
  
"Battle" They seemed to finish each others sentence perfectly, moving closer, Bit leaned down a little, and Leena stepped on her tiptoes. Looking closer to each other, their faces became an inch apart. Bit slowly proceeded in bring his lips down, towards Leena's. Leena closed her eyes and wet her lips. And suddenly, a voice broke the sweet quietness of the Med room:  
  
"There you two are!" yelled Doc as Bit and Leena jumped three feet away from each other. "We've been looking for you two all over. What were you doing in the Med room?" asked Doc, a dopey smile praised his lips.  
  
"Taking care of a wound." Replied Leena, looking back and forth between Bit and her father.  
  
"Ah! I see. Well come on. Some thing weird has come up involving the battle and Jamie wishes to address the team. To fix the strategy for the battle."  
  
"Okay, we'll be there in a minute." Said Bit, as he reached over to the medical bed, to put the bandages and rubbing alcohol away.  
  
"Okay. Don't take too long, I can't wait for the battle! I just love Zoids!" said Doc as he walked out of the Med room.  
  
Bit stared at the place where Doc had been standing for a moment, then he went back to putting away the things. He thought for a moment and then he turned to Leena, "Should we finish bandaging your wound?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Said Leena as she sat back up on the medical bed. Leena looked down at her wounded scar. "UhBit!?"  
  
Bit looked over at her. "What?"  
  
"My cut, I-it'sIt's disappeared!" shouted Leena, running her finger over her arm, where her cut had once been.  
  
Bit looked at her again, "What do you mean it's "disappeared"?" asked Bit, staring at her awkwardly.  
  
"Just what I said! It's gone! Pouf! Vanished!" said Leena raising her voice a bit.  
  
Bit walked over to her, lightly grabbing her arm; he looked at it, then he looked at the other arm. "Huh! I swear it was there!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I wonder what happened!?" said Bit, still holding her arm, Leena blushed at how gentle he was.  
  
"So do I. I mean, it was there! I know it! It felt real enough any ways." Said Leena looking down at her arm.  
  
"Yeah. Well, maybe I have magical powers to heal!" Bit joked, laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah right, Bit. Very funny!" replied Leena as she pushed him lightly.  
  
"What? You don't believe in magic or guardian angels?" asked Bit, as he tried to put on a straight face.  
  
"Of course I don't!"  
  
"Oh, why? I mean, I thought every little child believed in magic and that stuff!" said Bit getting ready to run.  
  
Leena pulled her arm away from him. "Well, that would explain why you still do!" Leena then took off running at the end of her sentence.  
  
"What!? Hey! You come back here!" Said Bit as he began to chase after her.  
  
Leena ran fast, but Bit was faster and easily caught up. He was right behind her. The scenery flew by her, or she flew by it. Her speed picked up a notch and she was a little more ahead of him, but he was still quick behind. Leena started to feel a little lightheaded, and she began to stumble while running. Making her way out of the Hover Cargo, Bit saw her began to slow up and he began to speed up. 'I'll get her now!' He thought. Catching up with her more easily than he thought, he grasped her wrist and pulled her body-frame closer to his. Tripping over each other's feet, they fell in the sand, Bit on top, Leena on bottom, lying in a tangled of limbs with each other. They both blushed a very bright red at their situation. Leena looked up at Bit, his green eyes glistened as he looked down at her, slowly; Bit moved his lips towards Leena's again. And she again shut her eyes. Bit slid his hands comfortably down to Leena's hips, as Leena brought both hands to both sides of Bit's face. Bit lowered his body lower to Leena's, trying not to put his entire wait on her. Moving closer they  
  
**Boom!**  
  
"Aaahhh!" Leena screamed as the ground shook, and Bit fell on her.  
  
Bit looked up. "What was that, Bit?" Leena asked.  
  
"It made a huge crater." Was his only replay.  
  
"A judge? But-Bit! The battle! We were too occupied with ourselves to realize." Said Leena jumping up.  
  
Bit got up himself, "That's right. I totally forgot! Shit!"  
  
"Well, no ones out here yet. Maybe the Scorpions forfeited." Said Leena looking at the judge.  
  
Just then the Shadow Fox leapt into the air above their heads. Startled Leena screamed and Bit pulled her closer to him, also screaming. After the Shadow Fox landed, Brad came out of the cockpit, "So there you two are! Well come on, go get your Zoids! Jamie will be out in a minute, hurry! Some meager big prize money is at steak here!" yelled Brad, climbing back into his Zoid.  
  
"Right." Said Bit as he headed back into the base, Leena ran ahead of him. Noticing Leena, Bit ran up to her and grasped her arm. "Where exactly are you going?" He asked.  
  
"Going to get my Zoid. Didn't you here Brad?" Leena replied, standing kinda stiffly.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I told ya before, that cut"  
  
"The cuts gone remember?!" Leena yelled a bit.  
  
Bit's eyes softened, "Yeah, but still. Leena, I'm"  
  
Leena raised an eyebrow, "Your?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. I guess if ya wanna battle that much, I can't stop you. So go ahead if ya want to."  
  
"Oh. Well, I suppose that if I get hurt the cut could come back, seeing how I don't know how it just vanished in the first place. So I won't fight today." Said Leena smiling softly.  
  
Bit smiled back, "Thank you."  
  
"Thanks for taking care of my arm."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Yeah-yeah! Now get out there Bit! If you don't win after this: I'm kicking your ass!" said Leena winking.  
  
"When don't you?" asked Bit playfully as he got into the cockpit of Liger Zero. Zero's system turned on and Jamie appeared on the com-link. "Hey Jamie! What's the plan?"  
  
"Bit, the Scorpions are real slow compared to the Liger Zero and the Shadow Fox, but their Canon Pulse Beams on their tails make up for that. I suggest the Jager unit. However you maybe able to blow them away with the Panzer. But I wouldn't count on it."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Jamie, see ya guys in a few." Bit then turned off the com- link and turned on the one linked to Doc. "Doc, mobilize the Jager!"  
  
"Right" said Doc.  
  
"All systems mobilize, Zero Jager." Said Leena, typing away on Jamie's computer. The door of the Hover Cargo then opened, and Liger roared ferociously.  
  
"Gooooooooooo Jager!" hollered Bit as Liger jumped down off the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Bout time you joined us." Said Jamie, flying in the sky right above him and Brad.  
  
"Ya, sorry about that." Said Bit, grinning to himself.  
  
"And what were you and Leena doing?" asked Brad, Leena got all red at the Hover cargo and her father stared at her.  
  
"Awww shut up!" said Bit.  
  
The Dark Judge the rose in front of them:  
  
"Warning! Warning! This is a designated Zoid battlefield, all personal L must leave the area at once! ScanningBattle mode-Well, there is no battle mode! The Blitz Team vs. the Supreme Scorpions, Ready! Fight!"  
  
"The Dark judge!? But the Backdraft group was put out of commission!?" said Jamie.  
  
"They must be back in action." Replied Brad. "No matter, we'll just put them back out!"  
  
"So the Scorpions are with the Backdraft?" asked Bit.  
  
Brad nodded his head. "Seems that way."  
  
Jamie's Raynos flew higher, "I'm gonna go check the other team out!" said Jamie taking off before any one could say no.  
  
Brad sighed, "I hope this doesn't take too long, Naomi wanted to go out to eat tonight." Bit smirked.  
  
Inside the Hover Cargo:  
  
"Dad! The Scorpions are apart of the Backdraft group!?" Leena shouted.  
  
"I guess, but I thought they were put to a stop. I think I better go see Lyon later. He maybe able to answer a few questions."  
  
"Oh that's no good! Uncle Lyon is out on vacation, remember? He talked about going to the caves or canyons or whatever" replied Leena, she then turned back and looked at the computer.  
  
*Boom*  
  
Just then Jamie's Ranyos came crashing down.  
  
"Jamie!" Bit screamed, hoping Jamie was all right. Bit got no reply from Jamie.  
  
"Bit, the enemy is approaching." Said Brad, moving his Shadow Fox to the other side.  
  
"Yeah, great! Two against three!" said Bit cranking up the jets on the Jager.  
  
Bit and Jager Zero passed up two of the Scorpions, while Brad was firing at the other. One of the Scorpions started charging their canons, while the other two dealt with Brad and Bit. Leena and Doc caught sight of it.  
  
"Leena, don't just stand there! Pull up a link with the guys!" Coming out of her transfixed gaze and back into reality she did as she was told. "Brad and Bit, get out of the way of the third Scorpion, it's getting ready to fire on of its canons." Shouted Doc.  
  
The Shadow Fox let out its smoke and ran after it did. The tail of the Scorpion then shot up and the beam canon hit Bit and the Liger:  
  
"AaahhhLiger, hang in there buddy!" screamed Bit as the beam hit them.  
  
Leena was in a shock of terror: "No! Bit!"  
  
The attack continued and Bit screamed while the Liger roared. The Scorpion was then attacked by Brad's Shadow Fox and out of commission.  
  
Brad then sat up a com-link with Bit: "Hey buddy you okay?"  
  
Bit winced a little, "Yeah, thanks pal!"  
  
"Hey no problem!"  
  
Leena sighed, "Would you two get back to the battle now! You still have two Scorpions left!"  
  
"Yeah sure, just calm down Leena! I don't see you out here helping!" said Brad, turning around and shooting at a Scorpion.  
  
"What was that!? I'll be right down!" shouted Leena, making her way away from the computer.  
  
Bit brought up a com-link with Leena, "You stay there! This battle is almost finished!"  
  
Leena turned around, and in a whisper she said: "Bit."  
  
Bit then turned off the com-link and turned on the jets to the Jager, zooming by one of the Scorpions, he came back behind it. "Come on Liger! Strike Laser Claw!" shouted Bit as the Scorpion went down at the mighty strike from Liger. Brad and the Shadow Fox then took out the other Scorpion.  
  
"Ergh" the Dark judge furred.  
  
Doc brought up a link with the judge, "Announce the winner judge!"  
  
"ErghThe winner is the Blitz Team." Said the Judge as he then took off in his rocket, and the Scorpions disappeared under the sand.  
  
"Weird. Oh well! We won! We won our first battle in S class! Leena can you believe-" Doc turned around, only to see Leena wasn't there any more.  
  
Jamie cheered, "We won! We won!" as he ran into the tactical room, where Doc was!  
  
"Hey Jamie, did you see Leena?" asked Doc.  
  
"Yeah! She nearly knocked my out of my way as I was coming in!" he replied, he then looked at his computer: "Ah! Leena!"  
  
Brad jumped out of his cockpit, "Congratulations Bit, you did it again!"  
  
Bit sighed, "Yeah, but this time hurt more than the last few!" They then laughed and Leena ran up to them.  
  
"Oh great, I'm gonna get a beating now!" said brad, watching Leena approach them.  
  
"Good. For once its not me!" said Bit, still laughing.  
  
Instead of her going after Brad though, she surprised them both by hugging Bit.  
  
Bit was startled, "UhLeena?"  
  
"Your okay! And we won!" she then pulled away from him and laughed, "It feels good to have the team together again."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah it does." Bit then looked at the Liger, "Ya hear that Liger, we're back in action!"  
  
Liger roared ferociously and the team laughed and headed back into the Hover Cargo.  
  
  
  
Brad's voice: Next time on Zoids Enter the Gate: What's this deal about Naomi seeing one of the Backdraft teams in a bookstore, causing trouble over a little book? And why have Bit and Leena been acting weird around each other lately? Zoids: Enter the Gate: Chapter Two: The mysterious Zoids gate book. Ready! Fight!  
  
Chapter Two: The mysterious Zoids gate book. Ready! Fight!  
  
  
  
In a dark room, sat a fairly tall pink hared woman, along side of her: two  
  
men. One had dark brown hair, the other had blonde. They sat quietly in  
  
front of an older man, covered by the shadows.  
  
"You speak of this meeting to no one." Spoke the older man as he raised his  
  
hand in a warning.  
  
They nodded and the pink hared woman spoke: "Of course not. We would never  
  
unless given permission to."  
  
"Yes, well, who gave you permission to speak?" the man snapped, sitting back  
  
in his chair.  
  
"Oh but sir, I didn't mean-"  
  
"You didn't mean to but yet you still keep chatting!" replied the old man  
  
coldly.  
  
The blonde shut the woman up quickly, without speaking.  
  
"Good-good. I can see I can start this meeting now." He turned to them  
  
again. "Do you have any idea why I have called you here?" he asked, when no  
  
one answered he began to yell again, "Damn it answer me!"  
  
"No sir." Replied the brown hared man.  
  
"We have no idea." Replied the woman as she stared at the floor.  
  
"I am assuming it has some thing to do with those mysterious new Zoids that  
  
appeared out of no where." Said the blonde man, crossing his legs and gently  
  
setting his hands to rest on them.  
  
"Hmm...Very good. You know your not as blonde as you look, Robert."  
  
"Thank you sir." Said Robert, he then turned towards his teammates, giving a  
  
sly grin to them, he then turned back to the man.  
  
"What about these Zoids?" asked the brown hared man impatiently, as he gave  
  
Robert a cold glare.  
  
"These Zoids appeared out of no where. No one knows where they came from.  
  
And they are, untamable. But, I think I know how to tame them. And use them  
  
towards are best advantage." Said the man as he turned his hand into a fist.  
  
  
  
"To our best advantage sir?" asked the woman.  
  
"Yes Kelly. We the Backdraft group are in some great deal of need for new  
  
things. New Zoids, weapons, and pilots."  
  
"Yes but with all do respect sir, how does that get them tamed?" asked the  
  
brown hared man again.  
  
"Well Shawn, I have heard of a book. A very rare book, the only one of its  
  
kind. And it will have the answers."  
  
"A small book? That's what all this is about?" cried Robert, laughing a  
  
little.  
  
"Just a book? Why this book is the key to making us unstoppable again! Don't  
  
you see? With this book, only we will have the knowledge of taming these  
  
Zoids! These new and powerful Zoids that no one has ever seen in action!"  
  
"Oh. I see. That book, it also has some thing about where these Zoids came  
  
from, doesn't it?" asked Kelly, sitting up proudly.  
  
The man grinned, "Yes. It also explains how to keep them in and out of this  
  
world."  
  
"I see. But sir, won't they be dangerous at first?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Shawn, two days ago: our well known S class Supreme Scorpions lost their  
  
first battle." Replied the man.  
  
"What? To who?" cried Robert as he stood up.  
  
"To who else? The Blitz Team. They are the only team that has managed to  
  
beat us, humiliate us, and put a stop to us." He paused, "But no more. With  
  
these Zoids, we will crush the Blitz Team, and any one who gets in our way!"  
  
  
  
"So this is about revenge, is that it?" asked Robert.  
  
"Yes, and no. With the Blitz team out of the way, no one will be able to  
  
stop us. We will once again be feared, and powerful. Now, as members of the  
  
Shadowcats, one group from the Backdraft, will you help find that book?"  
  
asked the man, as he leaned back into his chair again.  
  
The three looked at each other silently for a few minutes. Robert then  
  
nodded, and soon did the other two.  
  
"Sir, we'll help. But answer us this, if you will: Why us?" asked Robert.  
  
"Well, Shadowcats, the shadow covers you from being seen. I can't have the  
  
Backdraft being caught by some noise people. This mission is to be taken  
  
seriously until we have the book in our hands. It is essential that we have  
  
that book in our hands, and that we are not seen with it, for questions will  
  
be asked. We cannot afford for the Backdraft to be put out again." He  
  
paused, "You are the best team for the job. Don't screw up! Don't be seen!  
  
Understand?"  
  
They nodded in unison, "And where do we find this legendary book?" asked  
  
Kelly, coyly.  
  
"It was said to be hidden in the deepest sea."  
  
"The deepest sea? How the Hell would pursue we get it now?" hollered Shawn,  
  
standing up quickly.  
  
"Calm down Shawn," the man chuckled, "I never said it was still there, I  
  
merely said that it was said to be there."  
  
"Huh? Y-you mean its not?"  
  
"Nope." The man laughed again.  
  
"Then where the Hell is it?" yelled Robert, standing by Shawn.  
  
"A man found it last year, and sold it to a book store. You will find it  
  
there." Said the man, as he regained is composer.  
  
"In which city?"  
  
"Atlantis."  
  
"Atlantis? Are you crazy? That place has millions of bookstores! That's like  
  
trying to find a needle in a hay stack!" whaled Kelly standing with her two  
  
partners.  
  
"Yes well, I have no doubt that you can find it!" said the man, "Go now,  
  
leave. I wish to speak of this no more! You will leave for Atlantis tonight!  
  
And do not return without that book!"  
  
The three then bowed respectfully, and in unison: "Yes sir."  
  
*****  
  
At the Blitz Team base:  
  
Brad, Jamie and Bit walk into the living room to see Leena on the couch  
  
watching a movie.  
  
"Hey Leena, what are you watching?" asked Brad as he leaned his elbows on  
  
the back of the couch.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi you guys. Me? I'm just watching Titanic." Said Leena as she  
  
pulled her blanket up to her neck.  
  
Bit smiled, "Mind if I watch it with you? I love this movie!"  
  
"No I don't mind at all!" Said Leena sounding a little surprised as she  
  
moved over on the couch so Bit could have some room.  
  
"Cool, thanks!" he then sat down next to her.  
  
Jamie looked at them oddly, "Uh...You like this movie Bit?" he asked,  
  
sounding rather confused.  
  
Bit looked up at him and Brad, "Oh yeah!" Jamie and Brad started to laugh,  
  
and Bit got an angry look on his face.  
  
Brad regained control over his laughter and looked at Bit, "What's your  
  
favorite part, the part where they show her chest?" He then started laughing  
  
in unison with Jamie again.  
  
"No! I like the part where the ship sinks. Or how bout the part where that  
  
guy shoots himself in the head, that was funny!" said Bit, Brad and Jamie  
  
stopped laughing and Leena looked over at them. "All in all, this is one of  
  
my favorite comedy movies! I mean, just look at how pathetic the romance is  
  
in this!"  
  
Leena then chucked a pillow at Bit's head and he fell off of the couch.  
  
"Hey Leena! What was that for!" Bit asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"Forget you guys! I'm gonna finish watching this in my room!" with that she  
  
got up and walked into her room.  
  
Bit got up and sat back down on the couch. "Man, what's her problem?"  
  
"Well Bit, Titanic is not a comedy, it's a love story and a tragedy. She  
  
probably thought you were insulting one of her favorite movies, I guess she  
  
didn't realize your stupidity." Said Jamie, the phone ringing in the  
  
backround.  
  
"Yeah." Bit paused, "Hey! What do you mean stupidity? I'm not stupid!"  
  
Hollered Bit, as he began to chase Jamie.  
  
"Brad!" Leena yelled, making the others stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"What?" called Brad.  
  
"Phones for you!" she hollered.  
  
"Alright, thanks." He called as he picked up the phone: "Hello? Naomi! Oh  
  
yeah, every thing's great!"  
  
"Really? That's good. I heard about your little win the other day." Came  
  
Naomi's replying voice.  
  
"Yeah. We won, a little tough at first, but not much. Hey, did you know the  
  
Backdraft group is back?" said Brad.  
  
"No, they are huh? Interesting. I'll give Leon the news later. I gotta go  
  
now, I just wanted to call ya and tell ya we're in Atlantis City. And I miss  
  
you, and if ya guys wanna come by for a visit"  
  
"Oh yeah sure! Let me talk to the Doc. I'm sure he'd love to go! I'll see ya  
  
then. Bye."  
  
"Okay. Bye." At the end of her sentence, Brad hung the phone up and turned  
  
to see Bit, Jamie, Leena and Doc staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"You didn't say 'I love you'?" Leena asked her eyebrow raising in question  
  
at him.  
  
"No." said Brad walking by them.  
  
"Why?" Leena asked, walking next to him.  
  
"Because Leena, we don't know if we love each other yet. We know we like  
  
each other, but were unsure about the whole love thing." Brad then walked  
  
into his room, and shut the door as Leena approached it.  
  
"Fine whatever!" said Leena as she turned around, ready to walk away.  
  
Brad then opened his door, "Hey Doc, wanna go to Atlantis?" Leena stopped  
  
dead in her tracks.  
  
"Atlantis huh? I'd love to go! Oh do you know how many sites there are for  
  
us to see!?" Cried Doc as he began to jump up and down.  
  
"Atlantis? Isn't that place known for all of those books?" asked Jamie, as  
  
he began to scan his computer for any news on Atlantis.  
  
"Yes, but that's not even the best part!" said Doc as he began packing and  
  
Brad smirked.  
  
"Books huh? Not my thing. Any thing else there that's worth going for?"  
  
asked Bit, placing his hand on his hips.  
  
"Oh but Bit, these aren't just ordinary books that you can get a t the local  
  
library! These are legend books!" yelled Doc, tossing his hands up in the  
  
air with expression.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go again." Mumbled Leena to herself.  
  
"Legendary books?" Bit raised his voice in question.  
  
"Yes! Bit just think of it: every legend is turned into a book! Every myth!  
  
And they can all be found there!"  
  
"Uh huh. Well I think I'll just stay here while you guys make your little  
  
trip!" said Bit as he began to walk away.  
  
Doc and Jamie fell down, anime style! "There's, uh...Some water activities  
  
you can do." Cried Doc's voice from the floor.  
  
Bit turned back around, "What kind of water activities?"  
  
"They give you this equipment and you get to go swimming in their historical  
  
caves and stuff." Said Leena, walking by Bit.  
  
"Cool. Hey, how come you seem to know so much about Atlantis, Leena?" asked  
  
Bit, peering over his left shoulder to look at her.  
  
"I-I'll be in my room, packing." Was her only replay as she shut her door  
  
behind her.  
  
"Hey! I was talking to you! Man! What's her problem now?" asked Bit, turning  
  
towards the others again.  
  
"Poor kid, maybe we shouldn't go." Said Doc, slouching a little.  
  
"Yeah. I guess its still hard on her." Said Jamie sitting down on the couch  
  
next to Brad.  
  
"Can you blame her? It's always gonna bother her, it's apart of her she  
  
never knew and will never know." Came Brad's voice in a gentle whisper.  
  
"Uh...Did I miss some thing?" asked Bit, staring at them oddly.  
  
"I'm glad Leon never took it this hard." Said Doc, joining the others on the  
  
couch.  
  
"Well, he knew her and that part of him for a little while. Leena never did.  
  
Maybe that's why it affects her more than it does him." Said Brad as he  
  
poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Excuse me!" yelled Bit, they all turned and looked at him, "Would some one  
  
mind explain taking the time to explain just what is going on!?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" asked Jamie, Bit just shook his head.  
  
"Well, now that I think about it, we never mentioned it, did we? I mean it  
  
was just never mentioned since Bit joined." Said Doc, holding his chin in  
  
his hands.  
  
"No! You never mentioned it! Wait! What is it exactly?" asked Bit, he then  
  
joined the others on the couch.  
  
"When Leena was born, her mother died. She never knew her. And there are  
  
some things that Leena has from her mom, that she, well, Doc you wanna  
  
finish for me!" hollered Jamie.  
  
"Yeah. Leena's mother was from Atlantis. Well, Leena never knew her mother.  
  
Leon only knew her for a little bit. So it never really bothered him," said  
  
Doc as he stared at Leena's door.  
  
"Oh. I see. So she doesn't wanna go cause it's apart of her mother and it  
  
hurts too much?" the others nodded in unison. "That's bull!" they all in  
  
unison snapped their heads in Bit's direction.  
  
"It is. Because it's too painful for her, we can't go. That's a little  
  
selfish and babyish if you ask me! Doc I know it probably hurts you to, but  
  
come on! It's in the past! Shouldn't we be thinking or the future and the  
  
present right now?" ( a.n: obviously Bit, and none of you know how important  
  
this past is...Hehe ^_^ )  
  
"I suppose your right. So, since you know how to have such a good time Bit,  
  
you get to show Leena one!" said Doc as he walked off.  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"No buts Bit, you brought this upon yourself with your whole speech," said  
  
Brad walking to his room to pack.  
  
"Aww...Come on Brad, why don't you take Leena?" asked Bit.  
  
"Because I am going to spend time with my girlfriend. I suggest you do the  
  
same," said Brad smirking as he shut the door in Bit's face.  
  
Bit turned towards Jamie, "Hey Jamie,"  
  
"Oh no! I am spending time with my dad. He's gonna meet us there!"  
  
"Ah! Fine, fine!" said Bit as he turned to go pack, he then ran into Leena.  
  
They both then fell, Leena hit the floor and Bit landed on Leena. ( a.n:  
  
They seem to be doing this a lot don't they?)  
  
Bit opened his eyes and stared into Leena's. "Sorry Leena, I wasn't watching  
  
where I was going."  
  
"Hey its okay! I wasn't watching either," she then blushed lightly, and Bit  
  
smiled at her.  
  
'Ya know we could continue this in my room if ya want...Bit! You hentai!  
  
Don't think of Leena that way!...Although she did look good in her bra and  
  
panties...Hentai! Hentai! Stop it! This is Leena...The girl that some how  
  
keeps getting under you...Hentai! Stop that now!' thought Bit to himself, as  
  
he felt himself reacting to their position.  
  
"Don't you think so Bit?" asked Leena, not knowing the whole time she was  
  
talking he wasn't paying attention to her.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" asked Bit, Leena had interrupted his thoughts and  
  
arguments with himself.  
  
"I said, maybe we should get up now and go pack. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Oh yeah...Yeah of course! I was just gonna recommend that!" said Bit moving  
  
off of her and helping her to her feet.  
  
"Right, well, I'll see ya at the Hover Cargo! Bye! I got to go pack!" said  
  
Leena running of to her room.  
  
"Yeah...Bye."  
  
"I saw that," said Brad leaning against his doorframe.  
  
"S-Saw what?" asked Bit, staring at Leena's door.  
  
"I saw you, on her, and you didn't hear any thing she said. You were  
  
thinking about some thing else. Care to tell me what was on your mind, even  
  
though I probably already know?" said Brad waving for Bit to come into his  
  
room.  
  
"Not really. I think I should go pack," said Bit going to his room.  
  
"Okay then." Mumbled Brad as he walked into his room again. 'Man, those  
  
two, they've been acting weird around each other lately.' Thought Brad, as  
  
he shut his suitcase.  
  
*****  
  
Four hours later, of driving: The Hover Cargo caught sight of Atlantis City,  
  
in about a mile or less of away. They all gasped in amazement as they stared  
  
at the City.  
  
Leena, sitting down, pulled her knees up to her chest, and hugged herself.  
  
This was apart of herself, apart of her mom. The mother Uncle Lyon said she  
  
looked like. The mother that died giving berth to her. The mother that would  
  
never watch her, or help her grow up. The mother her father never really  
  
talked about. Leena felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes and she  
  
moved off the couch and walked to the bathroom, unnoticed by her teammates  
  
eyes. Four minutes later, Leena appeared from the bathroom, as she walked  
  
up to Bit, who was munching on a cookie.  
  
"Hey, Bit." She said, unnoticed of his cookie.  
  
"Hey Leena! Man these are some great cookies! You should try one!" he said  
  
through a mouthful, the smell of the warm chocolate mint cookie stained the  
  
air.  
  
"Uh huh. Wait! Cookie? My cookies!? Bit Cloud!" Leena yelled but Bit was  
  
already ahead and down the hall. Lately it seemed like he did any thing and  
  
every thing to get her to chase him. Or vise versa. "Oh well, I'll get him  
  
when he least suspects it!" said Leena quietly as she walked over to her dad  
  
and Jamie. "So, what part of town are we gonna stay in?" she asked her  
  
father, her eyes didn't meet his, but she knew he was looking down at her  
  
from the uneasy silence.  
  
"Well, staying with your brother at the Hotel, is not likely. We are in the  
  
Hover Cargo after all!" he gave a chuckle, then put on his serious face, "I  
  
suppose we will park the Hover Cargo by Blue Crystal Lake."  
  
Leena looked up at her father, "Really?" Doc gave a nod and then turned to  
  
look at Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, do you know where that is?" he asked, sounding like he was up to  
  
something, Jamie grew a face of panic. Doc gave a little laugh upon seeing  
  
this: "Relax Jamie, it's a really pretty Lake, nothing else is around for  
  
another mile or so."  
  
Jamie relaxed a little, "Uh huh. So in other words, we are gonna need to  
  
take two jeeps, one for you and me, and one for Bit and Leena," said Jamie,  
  
raising an eyebrow, he questioned Doc.  
  
Leena nearly choked on her mint cookie that she had just stolen from Bit,  
  
after swallowing it, she took a deep breath and spoke: "What!?" Doc and  
  
Jamie looked at her oddly, and she noticed she was blushing. "W-what about  
  
Brad?" she covered quickly.  
  
"Naomi and Leon will pick him up, I would assume." Doc raised a hand to his  
  
chin, "Unless, we could just take the Hover cargo instead of wasting all  
  
that gas in the Jeeps" Doc pondered it for a minute. "Okay, we'll do that.  
  
But that means we will have to be back early, I don't like leaving this baby  
  
unattended in the middle of the city." Jamie and Leena got a sweatdrop.  
  
"Uh Doc, you don't realize that...Oh just forget it! He wouldn't do it in  
  
the first place!" Jamie then began to work on his computer again, paying no  
  
attention to any one, not Brad and his coffee, not Doc and his Zoids models,  
  
and he wasn't paying attention to Bit and Leena chasing each other around,  
  
until an hour of it just became unbearable! Bit had chased after Leena, then  
  
Leena after Bit. Now it was back to Bit, and he had nearly caught her, when  
  
he tripped over Jamie's computers plug. "Aaahhh!" Jamie screamed as his  
  
computer turned off.  
  
"Hey Jamie I am really sorry!" Bit tried to apologize.  
  
"That's it! Doc!" Jamie whaled, Doc and Brad came walking in with Leon and  
  
Naomi, none of the others seemed to notice that the Hover Cargo had stopped  
  
a little while ago, and company was over, well, they were family, but the  
  
closest thing to company.  
  
"Why what is it Jamie?" Doc asked, looking a little confused at the three.  
  
"These two have been acting really weird around each other! They won't stop  
  
arguing, chasing after each other, and wrecking my things! If something is  
  
not done about these two, I will go Wild Eagle on them!" Jamie threatened.  
  
Naomi placed her hands on her hips, Leon smiled and Brad didn't look up at  
  
any one. Doc was to busy pondering. "Hm, sounds like flirting to me, what do  
  
you think Brad?" said Naomi, in her usual calm, no tone voice.  
  
"I defiantly think some thing should be done about these two, they have been  
  
acting weird ever since our first battle in S class. Call it what you like,  
  
Fighting, Flirting, whatever, just do something about it. They made me spill  
  
my coffee today," said Brad, crossing his arms as he leaned against the  
  
wall.  
  
"I've got it!" said Doc as he ran into Brad's room.  
  
"Ah! Doc, what are you doing?" Brad asked in a rage as he ran after him.  
  
Doc pulled out a pair of handcuffs (a.n: I don't wanna know why Brad has  
  
handcuffs! x_x), "We will lock them together!"  
  
"Uh, dad, do you really think this is a good idea?" Leon asked, in a  
  
worried, but casual voice.  
  
"Of course it is," Bit and Leena's eyes grew wide and they began to make a  
  
run for it. "Quick, two of you stop them!" Doc hollered as he pointed to  
  
the door.  
  
Unfortunately for Bit and Leena, Brad and Naomi jumped them, and it was to  
  
late. "That's right, hold them still." Bit and Leena kicked and struggled to  
  
get out of there.  
  
"Ouch! Bit you kicked me!" cried a voice.  
  
  
  
"Sorry!" came a replay. "Ah! Leena you bit me!"  
  
"Oh sorry." Was another replay.  
  
"Take it easy girl." That was Naomi's voice as she struggled to get a good  
  
hold on Leena.  
  
"Take it easy, 'girl'? What am I, a dog?" Leena questioned.  
  
"I got it!" cried Doc as he latched the cuffs. They all stepped away, and  
  
found Bit and Leena handcuffed together. They tried breaking it apart, but  
  
to no avail.  
  
"Ah! Dad! What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Leena wined.  
  
"Uh, well," Doc scratched his head, "I guess, Bit will go to."  
  
"Ergh!"  
  
"Ah! What was that? I can't go to the bathroom with Leena! Or vise versa!  
  
Are you all crazy?" Bit asked and they all nodded.  
  
In unison: "You two drove us crazy!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. Blame the little guys tied up!" Bit replied, trying to stand  
  
up with Leena at the same time.  
  
"To be honest, I think it is a great idea." Said Brad, moving over to the  
  
coffeepot.  
  
"Yeah." All but Bit and Leena agreed.  
  
"Well, I guess we all can get into town and shop and look. What do ya say?"  
  
they all nodded.  
  
"Ah! Wait, we have to go out like this!?" Leena asked, pulling Bit with her  
  
as she walked over to the others.  
  
"Well, yeah. You to have to bond. Get along for once. And don't pretend you  
  
won't like it, I know you will," said Naomi smirking as she and the others  
  
walked out.  
  
"Ergh!" Leena raged, "Fine! Come on Bit!" Leena pulled Bit, and he followed  
  
as they all walked into Atlantis. The city was beautiful. Gold, blue,  
  
turquoise, and an aqua color stained the city towers, walls and stores. Brad  
  
and Naomi split away from the group, heading to some of the stores and what  
  
not.  
  
Jamie found his dad in a little gift shop that made little flying Reno's,  
  
and Doc and Leon walked off, going to spend some father-son time, and catch  
  
up. Soon Bit was left handcuffed to Leena, and only Leena. They walked,  
  
didn't talk much, only a: "Wanna stop in here?" or "Hey! Can I look in here,  
  
would you mind?" and that was about it. Bit grew tired of it and started to  
  
speak: "So, uh, wanna go do one of the water activities?"  
  
Leena looked at him, puzzled, and surprised by him saying that, she began to  
  
blush. "Uh Bit, we might wanna to do that tomorrow."  
  
"But I really wanna do it now." He argued, (a.n: Just me or did those  
  
sentences sound a little sick? ^_^).  
  
Leena blushed even redder. "Uh Bit, how are we gonna change when we are  
  
stuck together like this?" Leena questioned, raising there handcuffed hands  
  
up.  
  
"Oh. Well, so? I won't look. Nothing I haven't seen before any ways." The  
  
blond Zoids pilot said, looking away from her as he ran a hand through his  
  
spiky blond hair.  
  
More crimson if possible, "Well, uh...Maybe later." She said, looking  
  
forward has they walked, Bit smiled at her, he had won that debate. Well,  
  
sorta.  
  
*****  
  
Naomi and Brad had been shopping. When Brad wanted to go get some coffee,  
  
Naomi frowned.  
  
"I swear, you have an addiction to that stuff. Oh well, I'll meet you in  
  
that bookstore when you're done. Okay?" Naomi asked, pointing to a little  
  
bookstore on the corner.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll only be a minute," said Brad as he approached the coffee  
  
stand.  
  
Naomi gave a small quiet chuckle as she walked across the street. The  
  
bookstore was a tiny one compared to some of the other ones in the City of  
  
Atlantis, but it was quite homey, and smelled of a rich, but faint smell of  
  
spice and cinnamon. Some of the bookshelves were over crowded, others were  
  
covered in dust, and some other ones were over crowded and covered with  
  
dust. There were some nice shelves with heavy books, and more scattered all  
  
over the room. Naomi started walking in the M section of the books when she  
  
heard something fall over. She peered over her shoulder and she seen  
  
something or some one move. She looked again and whatever it was, it was  
  
gone now. She cursed herself, she felt like something was wrong. Another  
  
thud echoed the store, and this time it was followed by faint voices.  
  
Following the voices Naomi headed towards the G section.  
  
Hearing another voice, she dashed around the corner of a bookcase.  
  
"Listen old man, I don't need this right now! Now, where is it?" asked a  
  
pushy yet feminine voice.  
  
'Huh...A woman.' Naomi then looked in the direction of the voices. There she  
  
saw A woman with pink hair, she was about 5'9 and looked about 24 years old,  
  
two men were beside her, one with brown hair, he looked the same age, he was  
  
built, he was about 5'11 to 6'2 and he carried a gun in his hand. The other  
  
man was a blond, with the exact same details as the other man on the other  
  
side of the girl.  
  
'All three are probably carrying guns no doubt.' She thought, inching  
  
closer, she dodged behind another bookcase to hear the conversation better.  
  
"I-I told you: I don't have that book," the man in his late forties shacked  
  
slightly, scared for his life.  
  
"Well, that's not what your other bookstore keeper friend said down the  
  
street. Infact, he was almost positive that you had it. Now don't play games  
  
with me old man, where is it?" hollered the blond man, growing more  
  
impatient.  
  
'What are they looking for: Money? Jewelry?' Naomi's thoughts rambled in her  
  
head.  
  
"I-I told you, I don't have it." The man said again, still shacking.  
  
"Alright then, you don't have it. But you must know some one who does. So,  
  
where might we find this book?" asked the brown hared man, pushing his blond  
  
partner to the side.  
  
'A book? All this is about a book!?' Naomi thought while stealing another  
  
glance at the three and the old man. Glancing up, her eyes caught some  
  
thing. A patch on the blond guy's jacket, in read: Shadowcats. 'Shadowcats?  
  
That's a team sponsored by the Backdraft. What does the Backdraft want with  
  
a book?'  
  
"We grow tired of your indolence, Robert, kill him." The pink hared woman  
  
ordered the blond man.  
  
Naomi was about to attack, when the voice of the older man rang out:  
  
The old man put his hands up in protest, "N-no please! Any thing but that.  
  
I'll tell you where it is."  
  
The woman smirked, "Good. Its about time!"  
  
"Its over there, behind that shelf, there's a safe, the combination is  
  
15-38-2" said the man.  
  
The blond man walked over to it, after putting in the combination, he opened  
  
it, and there, was a book with strange markings on it. After he retrieved  
  
the book he threw it to the woman.  
  
She reluctantly caught the book. "Thank you very much for your cooperation  
  
old man. We'll be sure to send your regards to the-" the woman was cut off  
  
by Naomi kicking her in her left shoulder. Both women fell to the ground.  
  
Blond man began firing his gun at Naomi, she did a flip, and avoided the  
  
attack, while the bullet hit the bookcase.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked the dark hared man, raising his gun to perfect  
  
aim with Naomi's head.  
  
"She's my girl friend!" said Brad as he turned the guy around and hit the  
  
dark hared man. His gun flew to the other side of the room, and he made an  
  
attempt to get it, but Brad had reached it first. Seeing no chance the man  
  
yelled to his teammates: "Let's get the heck out of here!"  
  
Wasting no time to argue they all headed for the door. The woman still  
  
clenched the book to her, and Naomi began to chase after her.  
  
"Wait Naomi! It's not safe!" Brad tried to stop her with his words but Naomi  
  
was already out the door after them. "Damn it!" Brad cursed as he ran out  
  
after her.  
  
They just turned on their engine to their jeep, and Naomi picked up her  
  
speed, just as it began to pull out she grabbed hold of the bottom part of  
  
the book. The other woman began to yank her side of the book closer to her,  
  
trying to get Naomi to let go. But it seemed that the maroon hared young  
  
woman was equal with her in strength. "Shawn, lets go!" she hollered at him.  
  
Turning the wheel frantically he pushed his foot down on the gas pedal and  
  
the tiny bottom part of the book that Naomi was hanging onto ripped from the  
  
rest of the book. Naomi tumbled back, and Brad just got there to catch her.  
  
Falling into his hard but comfortable arms, she sighed.  
  
"Naomi, what were they after?" Brad asked, looking down at her in his arms.  
  
Naomi lifted her head up, and raised her arm. "This. Well part of it any  
  
way."  
  
Brad's eyes met a piece of a book. He raised any eyebrow, "A book? All that  
  
was over a stupid book!?"  
  
"No, I think there was something in that book, something important. That was  
  
the Backdraft." Said Naomi standing up.  
  
"What would the Backdraft want with a book?"  
  
"I don't know. Come on, maybe that old man can tell us something." They then  
  
headed into the bookstore again.  
  
*****  
  
Three shadows could be seen in the dark room. The man turned his chair  
  
around to see them.  
  
"Well?" he asked in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
Three figures appeared out of the shadows, a woman's voice could be heard,  
  
"We, have the book."  
  
The man smiled evilly but it was covered by the dark, "Excellent."  
  
"But, sir, we were seen by a man and a woman," cried a mans voice, stepping  
  
forward the moonlight from the moon, showed his blond hair.  
  
The older man chuckled, "I have made the first move, that is all they know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Leena's voice: Next time on Zoids: Enter the Gate: What Bit and me are still  
  
handcuffed together? Ah! I will get you for this! Hey what's this old man  
  
doing grabbing my arm? And what is he saying about Bit and me being the  
  
chosen ones? And who's this guy that apparently knows Bit from their  
  
childhood? And what is he doing hitting on me? Zoids: Enter the Gate,  
  
chapter three: Old friends, new enemies. Ready! Fight! 


	2. Zoids: Enter the Gate:Chapter three: Ol...

1 Author: I accidentally, forgot this the last time:  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Zoids, however, if you wish to sell it to me, please e-mail me! This fic, however is mine. The idea and plot, so I can sue you for that! If you use it! Which I am sure you won't! But if you do, I can get 400 million dollars! Now please read on…  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Zoids: Enter the Gate:  
  
Chapter three: Old friends, new enemies. Ready! Fight!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Brad and Naomi pulled up to the Hover Cargo, by the crystal blue lake. It was about 1:00 a.m. After their little encounter with the Backdrafts clawing Shadowcats in the bookstore, they talked to the clerk that had been attacked by them. They needed to know what was so important about getting a book, they needed to know what was in it, and other kinds of things. But they had gotten nothing. It was a loss. The man said a bunch of crazy talk.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Brad approached the book clerk, "Are you alright?" the man nodded slowly in a response to Brad's question. Brad peered over his left shoulder and glanced at Naomi.  
  
She then knelt down besides the older man, placing her hands on his shoulders she spoke gently: "Can you tell us what was in that book? It is very curtail that we know." The man nodded again, and stood up to meet Brads gaze.  
  
"I will tell you every thing you need to know, that I know." Brad nodded and Naomi stared up at him. "The book was given to me by an older man, who received it from his son, who is an archeologist. He found it in a dig search in one of the seas. The young man brought it to his father, and he brought it to me. He said it was in danger, being with him. So I took it and hid it in my little safe behind that bookcase. I thought it would be safe there, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Came Naomi's voice, "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this."  
  
"Maybe so." He replied, sitting down on a stool, he brought his hand up to his head.  
  
"Any thing else we should know about the book?" asked Brad, leaning against a bookcase with his arms crossed.  
  
"It had a legend in it."  
  
"A legend? What kind of a legend?" Brad perked up at this new information they were being given, and he lifted his gaze to the older man, asking his question that seemed to run through his head.  
  
"I don't know. The book had a hard cover on it, with a weird design. Your friend here was lucky enough to rip a little off. But the man told me specifically not to open the book. Not unless I was forced to." The men looked around his store, "What is to become of me? My store is ruined."  
  
"Relax," came Brad's voice, as he put a hand on the man's shoulder, "I will give you some money, to pay for the damages." Said Brad as he reached inside his wallet he pulled out a few hundreds. "Here, take it." The man took the money in his own hands and counted it.  
  
"Thank you so much young man. But why do you carry so much with you?"  
  
Brad smirked, "You have to when you have a lady like her," said Brad, nudging at Naomi.  
  
They laughed a little, and it felt good, with all the serious drama that had taken place today.  
  
"That man that gave me the book. He can tell you more. He lives just down the street, at the middle Bookstore. He will answer any more questions for you."  
  
Brad and Naomi nodded their heads in unison and walked out of the store.  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
Naomi looked up at Brad as the jeep pulled in the Hover Cargo. "That sure was nice of you to give that old man the money Brad."  
  
Brad closed his eyes and removed the jeep's keys, "It was nothing."  
  
"No, it was nice." She then kissed him passionately. Brad moaned a little into her mouth as her tongue played with his, pulling back they smiled at each other.  
  
"Yeah well, it's coming out of your next paycheck!" taunted Brad as he ran out of the jeep and into the Hover Cargo. Naomi chased after him, catching up with him she grabbed his hand and swung him around to meet her gaze. Brad smiled and gently kissed Naomi on the lips. It was soft and gentle at first, then the heat between then made them go mad and they started to kiss each other with more passion then before. Soon the need for air became far to great, greater than their needs for each other, and they broke apart. Naomi looked up at Brad and he smiled at her, then, peering over Naomi's left shoulder, he spotted: Bit laying on the couch, with Leena on top of him, still handcuffed together. They looked so comfortable and they looked like a happy couple in love. Which, for Bit and Leena, it sure was a sight to see. Naomi looked up at Brad and seen him grinning at something behind her. "What is it?" Naomi spoke in a rather loud voice and Leena stirred on Bit.  
  
"Sh." Whispered Brad as he gently pulled her shoulder closer to him, turning her around to see the sight he had caught sight of. Naomi looked at the sight and giggled. "Don't they look cute?" Naomi teased, a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Yeah, come on now, lets go to bed." Said Brad as he yawned and stretched his arms. Naomi nodded and soon they went to Brad's room, and after turning off the light, they fell fast asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next day:  
  
Bit awoke with Leena sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled, 'Leena isn't that bad once you get to know her a little more. She may be trigger happy, but she's fun to be around.' Thought Bit as he looked at her sleeping figure. He then moved one of her strands of red hair out of her eyes with is free hand, 'She's even beautiful when she sleeps.' He then brushed his finger across her lower lip: smooth and soft. 'Is she an angel? Well, when she's sleeping?' Brad then grunted, making his presence noted to Bit. Bit jerked his hand away from Leena as quickly as he heard the noise. Looking up from where he and Leena lay he spotted Brad arms crossed, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Have fun last night?" asked Brad, eyes closed as if he was content not meeting Bit's gaze.  
  
Bit smiled, "Yeah I guess, and you?"  
  
Brad grunted again, "I'll tell you at breakfast, which should be done in thirty-two minutes. I suggest you take a shower and clean up before then." Said Brad in a humble voice as he began to walk out of the room, turning his back towards Bit.  
  
"Hey!" Bit hollered, and then almost as if he remembered Leena was a sleep he whispered: "How am I supposed to take a shower with Leena handcuffed to me?"  
  
Brad shrugged, "I am sure you will be able to work some thing out." He said with a smirk as he walked out of the room, leaving a stunned, clueless Bit holding Leena.  
  
'Hm. Great. Looks like I won't be getting a shower any time soon. I wonder why they exactly did this is the first place. Oh well. I kinda…I don't know. It kinda feels-right. Leena in my arms. It almost feels like- destiny.' Bit thought, he then grabbed a hold of himself, "Yeah right Bit! Good one! Destiny! Ha! Oh well, Leena won't be waking up soon. Might as well go back to bed." Said Bit quietly to himself as he snuggled his body closer in between Leena's body and the couch. All and all, he was comfy, and he soon drifted into slumber, like a baby.  
  
*****  
  
Fifteen minutes later:  
  
Leena stirred and a hand that had been keep her side warm, by touching it, had just fallen from its spot. She opened her violet eyes, that refused to see for a second, and slowly her vision came into play: She was sleeping on Bit Cloud, cocky Liger Zero pilot that liked to steel her food! She peered up at his sleeping face; he looked like a cute little boy sleeping. 'How sweet,' Leena thought as she propped herself onto her elbows to get a closer look at her sleeping teammate. Bit's arms came up, wrapping around Leena's waste and she was startled at fist, but shook it off. It felt right with Bit's arms around her. It felt good, and reassuring. Leena then rested her elbows and gently put her head on Bit's chest, where she could hear his husky breathing and his heartbeat. Which made a perfect rhythm. She sighed in contentment and she steadily fell asleep again.  
  
*****  
  
Fifteen minutes later:  
  
Doc and the others went to wake up Bit and Leena, it was time for breakfast, and Naomi and Brad needed to talk to the team about something important.  
  
But what greeted their eyes (except for Brad's) was a pure shock to them. Doc, Jamie and Leon's mouths flew open and Naomi and Brad grinned. Bit got the feeling he was being watched and he opened his eyes. And right there, Leena was now sleeping on his chest. Bit's heart skipped a beat and he remembered seeing her nearly naked before in the dressing room. He gulped lightly, trying not to make a sound as he felt his body start to react to Leena's (which in Bit's case was not a good thing, Leena might feel!). He brought his shaking hand up, and began to shake her: "Come on Leena get up!" said Bit as Leena opened her eyes and looked at Bit, and he sighed in relief.  
  
"What?" she asked why arching her back as she stretched.  
  
Bit looked at her, and then he spotted the rest of the team by the door, he grinned to himself: "Time for breakfast!" he said in a rush, as he jumped off of the couch, dragging Leena with him. Bit stopped running as he got to the rest of the gang. "What's for breakfast?" he asked, not noticing Leena huffing and puffing behind him.  
  
Doc's dopey smile crossed his lips: "Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits and gravy. You know the usual." Doc looked at the gang, "Well, come on! Besides, Brad and Naomi have to tell us something important." Said Doc as they all began to follow him into the dinning room.  
  
Once they all reached the table: Doc sat at the head of the table, Leon sat next to him, Leena and Bit sat next to him, trying to sit down with out causing the other to fall. Brad sat across from Leon, with Naomi by his side, and after Jamie served the warm food, he sat down next to Naomi.  
  
"Wait let me guess," Leena said looking at Naomi and Brad across from her, as Bit filled his and hers plate with the food. "You two have decided to get married!" Leena accused.  
  
Naomi and Brad nearly jumped out of their chairs: "No!" they said in unison.  
  
"This might effect our lives, uh bigger than that." Said Naomi, looking down at her plate.  
  
"Yeah? So come on, tell us already!" said Bit as he dipped his biscuits in his gravy and then put it in his mouth, chewing slowly.  
  
"Well, what happened was this…" Brad and Naomi explained the whole story, Doc and Leon looked at them with serious faces, trying to take every thing in. Bit and Leena stared in amazement, eyes practically reaching the floor. And Jamie held his chin.  
  
"Hey Naomi, is it possible I could maybe see this piece of the book that you have? I could scan in on my computer." Said Jamie, looking up at Naomi.  
  
"Yeah sure. Any thing that will help us figure this out. Brad and I are going back into town, to see that man the bookstore owner was talking about. To see if we can get any more information.  
  
Jamie nodded, "That seems like the best way to go. Get all the information. Come on, we'll start scanning that right away." With that Jamie and Naomi left the table.  
  
"Well, if that's all you have to say, Leena and I are going shopping. See ya guys later." Said Bit as he and Leena started to walk away.  
  
"Yeah, have fun, see ya later." Called Brad, crossing his arms he smirked, "Much later."  
  
Leon and Doc looked at him funny, but shook of what he said, "So, this book, you really think there is something important in it?" asked Doc, holding his chin.  
  
"Well, this is the Backdraft we are talking about. For all we know: this thing could destroy the planet." Said Brad, sipping his coffee.  
  
Doc and Leon grew worried faces. "Looks like I will have to speak to Lyon soon." Said Doc as he stared at the clock.  
  
*****  
  
Bit and Leena had taken the jeep into town, and they started to shop a little. The conversation wasn't much, rather boring actually, and Bit grew tired of it and decided to speak: "So Leena, what's been happening with Harry lately?" A boring subject, he knew, but it was all he could think of, besides asking her some thing personal. Which he thought might be uncomfortable for her.  
  
"He's spending the rest of the summer at his parents palace, to finish his training on being King." Said Leena sounding like she didn't care as she looked into one of the stores windows.  
  
"Oh, I see." Bit replied simply.  
  
"How's Amanda? I heard her over two nights ago." Said Leena rather coldly, as she didn't even look at Bit, but decided to smell a pink rose.  
  
"She's fine, she can't seem to take the hint that I don't wanna be with her though." Said Bit as he looked ahead of them, walking in the same pace.  
  
"Really? Why aren't you interested any more?"  
  
Bit gulped, what was he supposed to say: 'I'm not interested any more because she's not my type. That will work' thought Bit. "I just realized she is not my type. I want to be with some one different."  
  
"Oh, so, what is your type Bit Cloud?" asked Leena, smiling a little. She then mentally slapped herself, 'Are you hitting on him?' she asked herself, she then noticed Bit smirking. "What?"  
  
Bit put a hand up in defense: "Nothing, nothing. I was just watching you."  
  
"Oh, okay." Said Leena as Bit sighed in relief. "So, what's you type?" Leena urge for him to tell her.  
  
Bit began to panic, 'What am I supposed to say; I like trigger happy, Zoid loving girls like yourself!?' Bit asked himself, panicking as he realized both him and Leena had stopped walking, and now she was looking right at him.  
  
Leena then glanced over Bit's shoulder and saw a cute little bookstore. She stopped him from speaking: "Oh Bit! Can we please go over there to that bookstore?" Leena begged, giving him her best puppy eyes.  
  
Bit glanced over his shoulder at the bookstore, the pressure about his type was immediately put off when he said: "yes."  
  
They walked in: It was a nice sized bookstore, with the smell of cinnamon and spice, like every bookstore there. Millions of books seemed to pour from their shelves and Leena gapped in awed as she looked all around.  
  
"Hey Leena, I didn't know you liked books so much." Said Bit, watching her with amazing eyes.  
  
Leena's smile seemed to turn down a few shines, "Bookstores were my mom's favorite thing about Atlantis." As her words hit Bit, he suddenly felt sad. Sad for her, the one that liked to chase him, or make him chase her, the one that liked to eat his cookies, the one that liked to break every bone in is body. He felt sad for her. Without noticing Bit's new mood change, Leena dragged him over to another categories of books: Romance novels! Leena started looking through the books and managed to pick out three: One hot summer, Moonlight love, and Star-crossed lovers. Bit read the titles of the books and started to blush as he realized what section of books they were in.  
  
"You read these books Leena?" Bit asked, looking at her a little nervously.  
  
Leena looked at him, "Yes, what is wrong with-oh. I get it. Bit, have you ever read one of these books before?" asked Leena, smirking devilishly at him.  
  
Bit got scared of that smirk, "No. Have you?"  
  
"Yes. Wanna borrow one of mine, you might like them." Said Leena as she turned her attention back towards the bookshelves.  
  
"S-Sure…I think." Bit replied, a hint of being nervous about it could be detected in his voice.  
  
"Great. I know one you'll just love, I'll give it to you when we get back to the Hover Cargo. Come on, lets pay for these and go." Said Leena holding her books in her hands as Bit nodded and they walked over to the cash register. After paying for the books Leena and Bit started to walk out of the bookstore when a wrinkled old hand grabbed Leena's arm.  
  
"Ah! Let go!" cried Leena as she turned around to see an old man gripping her arm. "What do you want?" Leena snapped trying to get her arm free.  
  
"Y-you're here, you're finally here." Said the old man, looking into Leena's eyes.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? And let go of me!" demanded Leena, trying to pull away.  
  
"You, the chosen ones…You can save us before it's too late. Please help us." Said the old man.  
  
"Chosen ones? Look pale, I don't know what mental place you escaped from, but I am not a chosen one. Bit here is, but not me. Now let go of me!" ordered Leena. When the man would not let go she looked at Bit. "Bit…"  
  
Bit seemed to snap out of his trance, "Right…Look old man, we paid for the books. Now please, just go of her arm, and leave us alone." Said Bit slowly.  
  
"I see. You have no idea do you? About your destiny."  
  
"Destiny? Whoa! Stop right there!" said Leena as she struggled to get free.  
  
"The Backdraft has the book, you must get it back and close the gate! Before it is too late, please!" the old man preached, this time, looking into Bit's eyes.  
  
"How do you know about the Backdraft taking that book?" Bit asked, feeling a strange sense that he knew this man before.  
  
"It was my book. And it is your destiny to rid the world of what is to come. You must get the book and close the gate, mankind depends on you."  
  
Leena was getting frustrated and showed it as she raised her voice to the old man: "Look, even if we were the chosen ones, and did get the book, we wouldn't know what to do with it or with that gat4e you keep mentioning! Now please, let go before I hurt you."  
  
"You will know what to do when the time comes. Right now we must prepare. Your mother-" the old man began.  
  
"Don't talk about my mother! You didn't know her!" Leena snapped.  
  
"Either did you. There are things you don't know about her, things you should know. Like the things she passed down to you, making her destiny, now yours." The man pushed further.  
  
"Stop it!" Leena yelled through her tears. "The only thing I got from my mother was my looks! No destiny! No personality! Nothing else! Now let go!" Shouted Leena, as the man let go.  
  
Leena then ran out of the bookstore, dragging Bit with her. Once on the other side of the street, Leena put her face in her hands and began to cry. Bit looked down at her, hearing her sob, he pulled her into his embrace and let her cry. "Sh…It's okay Leena, I'm here." He began rubbing his hand down her hair, realizing how soft and silky it was, "I'll always be here."  
  
*****  
  
Back at the Hover Cargo:  
  
"Doc and Leon went into town, to see if they could go scuba diving. I brought you some-"  
  
"Coffee?" Naomi asked, looking up at Brad from her chair.  
  
"No. Hot chocolate. Do you want coffee?" asked Brad, looking down into her eyes.  
  
"No, the hot chocolate is fine. Thank you." Said Naomi, as she took the cup and sipped the hot chocolate.  
  
"So how's it coming?" Brad questioned, looking over a Jamie who was working frantically on the computer. He raised an eyebrow, "Find any thing?"  
  
"No, I am still working on breaking the language code so we can red it in English. Whoever made this book, sure as heck didn't want any one to read it." Said Jamie, still typing away.  
  
"How long will it take, to break the language code I mean." Said Naomi, looking to her side at Jamie.  
  
"From the looks of it, a while. A long while. I can't make a precise accusation when." Jamie paused, "Maybe you guys should go talk to that guy now. I will call you on the radio if any thing happens."  
  
"Okay, come on Naomi," said Brad as he and Naomi walked out of the computer rooms, and down the hall to the garage.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the streets of Atlantis:  
  
Bit still held Leena close to him, while making soothing sounds in her ear. "It will be okay Leena, that guy didn't know what was talking about." He whispered in her ear.  
  
The heat from his mouth made her ear hot and she looked up at him, her cheeks flushed with a tinge of pink, "Then how did he know about my mom? And why did it seem like you were so transfixed in what he was saying?"  
  
"It was only luck. And besides, I was just listening to him, it was interesting how he knew about that book being taken by the Backdraft, cause Brad and Naomi said no one else was in the bookstore." Bit looked down at her, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Thanks Bit, I mean it. I really appreciate what you did for me, every thing you did for me." Said Leena softly.  
  
Bit smiled at her, "No problem. I don't mind, and I like getting to know the real you." Said Bit, making her blush darker.  
  
"Thank you, I like getting to know the real you too" Leena smiled back at him.  
  
Bit placed his hands on Leena's hips, and she didn't seem to mind, which made him get the courage to ask her some thing: "Leena, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure" she responded while placing her hands to rest on his arms.  
  
"W-would you…I mean, Would you like to go on a---"  
  
"Bit? Bit Cloud?" asked a boyish voice.  
  
Bit turned to the intruder, very annoyed for being interrupted when he was in the middle of some thing important. "Yeah?" When Bit's eyes came upon the owner of the voice his mouth dropped. "M-Mitch?" Bit asked, dropping his hands from Leena.  
  
"Yup!" shouted the guy, as him and Bit embraced in a hug. He was just as tall as Bit, maybe a little taller, he had blue hair, and whore a purple shirt with black pants. He just smiled as he and Bit pulled away from their embrace.  
  
Bit still stood shocked, "So what's new?" Bit asked looking him from head to toe.  
  
"Well, I am a Zoids pilot now. I have my own team too. The T-hawks. We're really fast, so you better watch out, we're facing the Champ team in two days." Said Mitch, as he smiled at Bit.  
  
"The Champ team huh? Yeah we faced them. Well good luck." Said Bit, not noticing Leena by his side.  
  
"Thanks, we might need it. So, who's this angel from heaven you got here?" Mitch said, looking at Leena.  
  
Leena blushed and Bit flared small flame of jealousy, but shook it off, "This here is Leena, she's my-"  
  
"Wait, wait! Let me guess! Wife? Fiancee? Girlfriend?"  
  
"No. Leena is my teammate." Replied Bit, blushing a little.  
  
"Oh…Then she's for the taking?"  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"Cool. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Leena," said Mitch as he took her hand and kissed it. "I am Mitch, Bit's old childhood friend."  
  
Leena blushed after his gesture. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
Bit's jealousy flamed a little more, "So, it looks like we'll be seeing you on the battlefield, Mitch." Said Bit, giving one of his best grins.  
  
"You can count on it." Said Mitch, matching the same grin.  
  
*****  
  
Jamie's voice: Next time on Zoids: Enter the Gate…We all meet Bit's old childhood friend and his new team members: Pierce from the Backdraft and some Rebel no one has heard of! What's this about Bit and Pierce flirting? Mitch and Leena too? And Bit and Mitch have entered a one on one battle with one another, and Bit looks ready to kill! What could have happened to their friendship? And why is Leena crying? Next time on Zoids: Enter the Gate: Chapter Four:  
  
A battle starts with friendship, and ends in hate! Leena's attacked! Ready! Fight!  
  
*****  
  
Author: Hello! Okay, a few things we are gonna go over is: The next chapter may contain some mature things like: Rape and Sexual issues. If you are offended please do not read the next chapter. It will be rated between R and NC-17. Please don't stop reading the fic all together, just don't read that chapter if those things offend you. But I promise no one will get seriously wounded. ^_^ Now, any questions: please e-mail me. Thank you for your time. 


	3. Chapter four: A battle starts with frien...

1 Author: Okay I am like so sorry. But I have really been busy these few weeks with school, activities and Band. Not to mention my other Zoids fic. Since every one wanted me to update, here ya go. This chapter, maybe either shorter, or longer than the other ones though. Probably slightly longer. But hey-I think you are all okay with that, right? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, however, if you wish to sell it to me, please e-mail me! This fic, however is mine. The idea and plot, so I can sue you for that! If you use it! Which I am sure you won't! But if you do, I can get 400 million dollars! Now please read on…  
  
Warning: I hope you do remember, but I did warn every one: This chapter may contain Rape and Sexual issues, if you are offended, please do not read or flame me. I gave you a warning. If you don't have a problem with it: Please read on! Thank you.  
  
  
  
2 Zoids: Enter the Gate:  
  
Chapter four: A battle starts with friendship, and ends in hate! Leena's attacked! Ready! Fight!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
  
  
Brad and Naomi walked through the streets of Atlantis. It was getting dark and they had spotted Bit and Leena already leaving. Finding the bookstore was harder than they thought. They had been through all most the whole city, up and down the streets, and in every bookstore they could find. But they had still not seen the old man they were looking for. Finally they came across a bookstore in between a Candle Shop and a Scent Shop. Deciding they had nothing to loose; they entered.  
  
The bookstore smelled like all the rest, but had a little splash of ginger in it. It seemed a bit neater too. Naomi walked past Brad, and began to look at all the books on the shelves while Brad headed for the cashier.  
  
Approaching the old man he spoke gently: "Excuse me, but did you recently lend a very important book to another bookstore owner down the street?"  
  
"Yes. The one that got stolen. Are you to the one's who tried to stop the Backdraft?" the man responded in a soft tone.  
  
"Yes, we were wondering: could you tell us what was in that book?" asked Naomi, appearing from behind Brad.  
  
  
  
"I could, but it a long legend."  
  
"We have all day and night." Said Naomi.  
  
"Wait! All that was about was a stupid legend!?" Brad whaled in frustration.  
  
"It is a legend, like the apocalypse, it is supposed to come true."  
  
"What? You mean it will come true?" Brad asked stunned.  
  
"It is happening. And until the chosen one shuts the gate, it will continue." The man said peacefully as he moved to a bookcase, to put away a book.  
  
"The chosen one? Who's that?" Naomi asked, in a calm voice.  
  
"I-do not know. But, the chosen one to pilot the Ultimate X Zoid will fall in love with the chosen one to the gate. That's is the only way I know how to tell." Said the man as he turned back to face Naomi and Brad.  
  
"Really?" Brad asked, 'The pilot is Bit, could Leena be-Nah!' Brad thought to himself.  
  
"Yes. It is happening, and the chosen ones must appear quickly, if they don't; the Zoids will destroy mankind."  
  
"Zoids? What Zoids? Why would Zoids betray us and kill us? It just doesn't make any sense." Naomi concluded to the two men.  
  
"I agree, the Zoids have been working together with us for centuries, why would they just betray us like that?" asked Brad. He walked closer to the older man, Naomi closer behind.  
  
"The Legend explains it all." The man paused, "Reluctantly I have a copy of the Legend. If you come by tomorrow, I would be happy to give it to you."  
  
"Tomorrow? I have to leave, my team has to battle in Angel in two days, we have to leave tomorrow morning." Said Brad in a casual disappointed voice.  
  
"I could pick it up. Leon and I are staying till 2:00 p.m. I would be happy to pick it up, and meet back with you guys in Angel." Said Naomi, as she turned to Brad.  
  
Brad shrugged, "Its okay with me."  
  
"Good, good. It's settled then. I'll see you tomorrow young lady." Said the man, as he shook Naomi and Brad's hand.  
  
*****  
  
Bit sipped his coffee, in tune with Leena so they didn't spill each other's coffee, since they were still handcuffed. Bit and Leena then sat their coffee cups down in unison and looked at Naomi and Brad.  
  
"So, Naomi, you're going back there tomorrow to pick up the Legend?" Leena asked curiously.  
  
Naomi nodded, "Well, some one has to get it. This Legend will, is coming true. We have to prevent this. We must find the chosen ones, and tell them. No one but us can do it."  
  
"Ha! I find that hard to believe!" Bit sarcastically added, smirking.  
  
"No, its true. Before we left the old man said we were apart as the destiny and we were the Messengers." Commented Brad as he leaned against the wall, eyes shut.  
  
"Oh yeah right! Boy this guy sounds just like the one we seen eh Leena?" Bit asked jokingly.  
  
Leena nodded.  
  
"What did that old man tell you?" Leon asked, sitting down next to Leena on the couch.  
  
"He said Bit and I were the chosen ones, and we had to close this gate! Ha! What a lunatic!" Said Leena as she leaned in to get a cookie from the coffee table, slipping she fell in Bit's lap.  
  
"Ah! Leena!" Bit yelled, blushing all the same.  
  
"Oh what? Like I meant to do that? We are handcuffed ya know!?" Leena roared as she too blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was an accident. Hey Doc can we get these handcuffs off now?" Bit asked, peering over his shoulder to see the Doc, while Leena moved out of his lap.  
  
"Hm…No. I still don't think you two respect each other enough. Maybe in two days." Said Doc cheerfully, as Bit and Leena groaned. "Now, tell me more about these Messengers."  
  
"Okay. Well, the Messengers were friends of the chosen ones, and they warned them about these Zoids that escaped from their dimension. The gate is the only thing connecting the two worlds. It is hidden on Z, so no one could find it." Said Naomi.  
  
"That's all we know about it. But Naomi will know more tomorrow and then Leon and her will meet us in Angel city. Before the battle," finished Brad has he joined Naomi on the couch.  
  
Doc's dopey smile appeared, "Okay. Now Bit, you mentioned earlier; that you and Leena ran into an old friend of yours?" Doc asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Mitch! We were best friends when we were little. We grew up together and yesterday we ran into him!" said Bit as he sat up properly.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. Does he pilot a Zoid by any chance?" Doc asked again, this time however a glint of happiness appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! He has his own team. And they were gonna battle Harry's team today." Replied Bit as he took the rest of Leena's cookie from her plate. Leena growled at Bit and they started to argue over the cookie.  
  
Doc smile again, "Oh so Harry's back?"  
  
Leena screamed, letting go of the cookie as Bit took it and placed it in his mouth. "Harry's here? Is that what you said? No!"  
  
"No Leena, I said: is he back?" said her father staring down at her.  
  
Leena sighed, "Oh. Thank god!"  
  
Bit bit his lip, "Well, ya know Leena; He is back, just not here."  
  
"I am gonna kill you!" said Leena as she leaned over to grasp Bit's neck. Bit shrieked and was getting ready to move off the couch. With both of them moving: Bit fell of the couch and Leena on top of him.  
  
Bit propped himself up on his elbows and moved his head up, attempting to get up when all the sudden he locked lips with Leena. Feeling the gentleness of her lips caress his, he opened his eyes. The sight was some thing new to him, and although it seemed like they had been kissing for more than a minute, they pulled their lips apart, only to notice that it was only a few seconds. Leena's face was flushed and she sat up, directing her eyes away from Bit. Bit then sat up, his face in a look of shock, he was amazed at what had just happened and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Leena.  
  
Looking down at them: Brad smirked, Leon and Jamie laughed and Naomi and Doc looked stunned.  
  
"Bit, I never knew you had a thing for my sister!" Leon called as he and Jamie continued to roll in laughter.  
  
"Uh-Any ways…So Leena and I invited Mitch and his team over for dinner. He will be bringing his two team members too. I hope that's not a problem Doc." Said Bit as he avoided the conversation of him and Leena.  
  
"Ha! No problem at all! But since we don't have enough food to feed ten people, the rest of the groceries will be coming out of your paycheck." Said Doc, as he smiled while Bit groaned.  
  
"Why do I have to pay?" Bit asked in a whine.  
  
"Because they are your guests, not Doc's." said Brad looking down at Bit.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just go back to kissing Leena!" said Brad with a smirk painted across his face.  
  
"I heard that!" yelled Bit as he then attempted to hit Brad.  
  
*****  
  
A blue truck pulled up beside the Hover Cargo. Three people stepped out: One was a male who had blue hair, and whore a purple shirt with black pants. The other male had dark purple hair, nearly black, and he whore a black shirt, with black pants, and a teal vest over his shirt. The third person to step out of the truck was a long teal hared female, wearing black pants and a violet/maroon colored shirt, with a matching black jacket.  
  
They studied the Hover Cargo, quietly with their eyes. Only to see, about three minutes later: two males come out to greet them.  
  
"Hey! Are any of you named Mitch?" Jamie asked, studying them all carefully.  
  
The blue hared male removed his sunglasses, "That would be me." He said in a deep voice.  
  
Leon shook his hand, "I'm Leon and this is Jamie. We are friends of Bit, and we welcome you."  
  
"Thanks. I am Mitch, and this here's the rest of my team, I will introduce them to you when we all get inside, if that's okay with you."  
  
"That's fine." Said Leon as he began to walk, "Follow us please."  
  
Jamie stared at the women, studying her up and down, he knew he had seen her before, but where he was unsure. Her sunglasses still reaming, she raised an eyebrow at him. Jamie got a little scared and turned around frantically, to follow Leon.  
  
  
  
Naomi and Brad greeted them inside, and took their belongs, if they wanted to remove their jackets. They smiled and said thank you as they then followed them into the kitchen where the delicious smell, that filled the air, was coming from.  
  
In the dinning room they were introduced to Doc, and Bit and Leena walked in. Seeing Leena, Mitch grinned.  
  
Bit gave Mitch a handshake, "Glad you could come. Now are you gonna introduce us to the rest of your team? Cause I will not beg!" Bit said jokingly.  
  
"Oh yeah sure. This here is Matt, he was in the army for a little, piloting the jets." Said Mitch as every one said hello to Matt and shook his hand. "And this here is the lovely and experienced hawk pilot Pierce." Said Mitch grinning over at Leena.  
  
Bit took Pierce's hand and kissed it, "Lovely is right." Leena looked down, at seeing and hearing that-Bit had never said she was beautiful, or lovely for that matter.  
  
"Hey kid!" said Pierce, smirking.  
  
"I knew I had seen you before! You were with the Backdraft!" shouted Jamie, as he pointed to her with his index finger.  
  
"That's right. I remember you Wild Eagle" Pierce said simply as Jamie blushed, "But I am no longer with the Backdraft, I left after that last battle with you guys."  
  
"Oh, I remember you know." Said Bit.  
  
Pierce and the others sweatdropped, "Uh huh." They all commented.  
  
"Same old Bit!" said Mitch, as the others laughed.  
  
  
  
They had all sat down, and were all eating dinner:  
  
Matt had kept quiet, and only looked up from his plate from time to time. Leon kept quiet and smiled at Matt when ever he looked up from his plate. Pierce and Bit seemed to be having great conversations, as well as flirting, while Brad and Naomi watched them.  
  
Mitch stared at Leena as she ate quietly. "So Leena, do you have a boyfriend?" Mitch asked casually.  
  
"No." she replied quickly, keeping her eyes on her plate, and from traveling around the table.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What she means is; she doesn't have a boyfriend, but she does have a stalker named Harry Champ." Commented Bit as Leena playfully hit him.  
  
Matt looked up from his plate, "Harry-I'm a man destined to be King-Champ?" he asked as Leena nodded, "We faced his team in battle, they were good, but we were better."  
  
"Boy is that the truth!" Said Mitch as he then began to stare at Leena again.  
  
Bit caught this, it seemed as though Mitch couldn't take his eyes off of Leena. Bit then imagined Leena's soft lips kissing Mitch as he kissed her back, and suddenly: he was pissed. 'Jealously? Nah!" thought Bit as he then turned to face Pierce again. "Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Bit, Leena snapped her head to face them upon hearing Bit's question.  
  
"No, but I like some one." Responded Pierce as Leena almost sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you have a girl friend, Bit?" This time Pierce questioned him.  
  
"Not unless you count a girl named Amanda that I once dated, that is stalking me." They laughed after his comment.  
  
Leena butted in on the conversation as he did to her and Matt's: "He means: Once slept with. Not dated." Pronounced Leena, loud enough for every one at the table to hear. They all turned to face her, and Bit just sat there, his mouth-gapped open.  
  
"Excuse me." Said Bit as he stood up, and pulled Leena to her feet and yanked her into the hallway with him.  
  
"Ouch! Hey! Let go of me!" said Leena as she struggled to get out of Bit's grasp.  
  
Peering over his shoulder he grasped her arm harder, once in the hallway, he turned around to see her, "What the Hell was that about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Leena asked innocently.  
  
"Quote unquote: He means once slept with, not dated!" quoted Bit as he gave an irritable look to her.  
  
"Well it's the truth isn't it!?" Leena shouted.  
  
"I thought we weren't gonna talk about this!?" Bit responded, matching her same tone in voice.  
  
"Well you did!"  
  
"I never said I had sex with her!"  
  
"But I know you did! I can tell! Hotlips!"  
  
"No! You don't know! And that nickname could mean a number of things! Why do you care any way!?" Bit hollered at her.  
  
Leena bit her lip and held back her tears from forming, "I don't."  
  
Bit gave half of a smile, "Then why did you mention it?"  
  
"Cause I felt like you were lying, and I think if Pierce is gonna be your new girlfriend, then she should know." Said Leena as she looked at the floor.  
  
"Well you had no right to say it. And I never said I was gonna date Pierce," Bit didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.  
  
"But you like her!"  
  
Then it hit Bit; Leena was jealous. Bit stared at her, a smile formed on his lips, "Leena, do you like me?"  
  
Leena shot her head up to look at him: "W-What?" she asked.  
  
"You heard me, do you like me?" Bit repeated.  
  
"N-No." Leena replied.  
  
"Then why do you care if I date Pierce?" he asked, still wearing that smile.  
  
"Because, if you two fell in love…I would be…" Leena tried to get the words out.  
  
"Yeah?" Bit asked impatiently.  
  
"I am afraid that if you two fell in love: You would leave the team." Said Leena with a sad tone hinted in her voice.  
  
Bit looked at the floor, "Oh. Sorry I jumped to conclusions. Wanna go back in there now?"  
  
Leena smiled, "Yeah."  
  
  
  
Bit and Leena walked back in the dinning room and took a seat.  
  
Pierce was happily talking to Jamie, flirting too. And so was Jamie? It seemed that way, seeing how Jamie suddenly turned to a pile of mush around her.  
  
Brad and Naomi were whispering in each other's ears, and Matt and Leon were talking about the potential of a Zoids pilot.  
  
"So Mitch, what is the name of your team?" Doc asked curiously.  
  
Mitch smiled, "The T-Hawks. We are piloting three new air type Zoids called: Air Hawks."  
  
Doc nearly jumped out of his chair with joy, "Cool!" he yelled.  
  
Matt looked over to them, "They are pretty cool. And they fly way much better than a raynos." Added Matt, he then turned back to Leon and started talking again.  
  
Mitch nodded, "That's right, they fly at a much higher altitude and they are faster. I don't know if there is a Zoids out there that could be faster." Said Mitch as he crossed his arms and grinned.  
  
Bit sat up, and crossed his arms, "No Zoids if faster than my Liger." Said Bit in a rather cocky tone.  
  
"But Bit these are Air Zoids." Mitch retaliated.  
  
"Doesn't matter, Liger is the strongest and the fastest. I could beat any Zoid with him. Land type, water, or air. Doesn't matter!" Said Bit, again in a cocky tone.  
  
Mitch raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Bit nodded, "Well then, how about a one on one battle? Me verses you! Can you handle it?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow, on the battlefield." Said Mitch as they shook hands ending their agreement.  
  
Leena perked up, "Nope, has to be approved by the Zoid commission first, sorry boys! Looks like you'll have to compare your gun caliber later." Said Leena smirking.  
  
Mitch returned the smirk to Leena, "Nope, I already had it approved before I got here."  
  
Naomi and Brad looked in there direction, "But how?" asked Naomi.  
  
"I have known Bit forever. I knew he would want to battle me." He then turned to Bit, "Well?"  
  
"Your on friend!" said Bit as they shook hands again.  
  
'Oh great!' thought Brad as he smacked himself on the forehead.  
  
Naomi looked over at him: "Hey! Don't do my job for me!" Her and Brad then laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Mitch and his team had left, Mitch said he needed to get to bed early if he was gonna battle Bit tomorrow, and they all agreed.  
  
Saying good-bye, Mitch gently kissed Leena on the cheek and said good-bye to the others. Pierce said good-bye and kissed Jamie on the cheek, giving him her number, and Matt waved by to every one and smiled at Leon as they walked out.  
  
Bit and the others were heading to their rooms to go to sleep. Naomi and Brad were already in bed, (doing what-I don't wanna know!), Jamie had just gone into his room, Leon was already in his room and Bit was about to open his door when he felt himself being tugged the other way. He then remembered: He was still handcuffed to Leena.  
  
Dragging Leena with him, Bit ran to the Rec room where Doc still was. "Doc!" He wined.  
  
Doc looked up at him, "What?"  
  
"I need to sleep in my own bed, and I need to shower tomorrow morning. Could you please un-handcuff us!" said Bit, the wining still detected in his voice.  
  
Doc thought for a moment, "Hm…No." He then turned around, picking up a small silver key that was on one of the little tables in the room.  
  
"Well, will you please un-handcuff us, cause I have a battle tomorrow?" asked Bit.  
  
A dopey smile the danced across Doc's face, "Ooooooooooooh! I just love Zoid battles! Here's the key Bit!" said Doc as he tossed bit the silver key that was in his hand. Doc then kept mumbling as he walked out of the Rec room.  
  
Bit, reluctantly caught the key, and un-handcuffed them. He then carelessly dropped the handcuffs and the key on the table. Grasping his wrist, "There that feels better!"  
  
Leena did the same to her wrist, "Yeah, much better. Well, night Bit." Said Leena as she walked off to her room.  
  
Bit smiled after her. "Night-Leena."  
  
*****  
  
Brad knocked on Bit's door.  
  
Bit murmured some thing softly to himself as he pulled the sheets over his head.  
  
Brad knocked again, this time shouting: "Bit! Get up!" he got no answer. "Bit get up or I will come in there myself!" still no reply. "That's it" mumbled Brad as he grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open. He then walked over to Bit and shook him. "Get up Bit!"  
  
Bit uncovered his head, "No." He then covered his head back up.  
  
Brad placed his hands on his hips, "Why don't you wanna get up?"  
  
Bit uncovered his head again, "I am tired. I had a hard time getting to sleep last night!" said Bit as he covered his head back up again.  
  
Brad sighed and headed towards the door, grabbing the handle he turned back to Bit, "Well, don't sleep to long. Your battle is at 2:00 p.m. It is 11:00 a.m. now." Said Brad as he shut the door.  
  
"Kay." Said Bit as he tried to get back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Naomi looked at Brad coming out of Bit's room alone. She raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you supposed to bring him out with you?" She asked jokingly.  
  
Brad smiled and walked over to her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Yeah, but I'd rather have you."  
  
Naomi laughed, "Hopefully."  
  
"Shouldn't you leave to go get the Legend?" Brad asked, taking Naomi in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll go before 4:00 p.m. Right now I just wanna be with you." Said Naomi as her and Brad stepped into his room.  
  
Brad smirked, "I think I can arrange that." His bedroom door then closed.  
  
  
  
A blue truck pulled up to the Hover Cargo. Mitch stepped out and smirked. Jogging up to the door of the Hover Cargo he knocked on it softly. After a minute of waiting the door was opened by Leena.  
  
"Oh, hi Mitch." Said Leena, smiling.  
  
"Hey yourself." He smirked at her and his eyes traveled down to her yellow tank top.  
  
Leena subconsciously felt uneasy, but decided to ignore it, "So what are you here for?"  
  
"I just thought I would come by, and tell Bit where the battle is. I think I forgot to mention it last night." Said Mitch casually.  
  
"Oh. Well, come right in." said Leena smiling.  
  
"With pleasure." Added Mitch as he and Leena walked in to the Hover Cargo.  
  
  
  
Leena guided Mitch to the Rec room and told him to take a seat. "I'll go tell Bit you're here." Said Leena as she walked out of the room and into the hallway heading for Bit's room.  
  
Mitch's eyes then wondered over to a small table where a key and handcuff set sat.  
  
  
  
She knocked on the door. No reply. So she knocked again. Still no reply. Grabbing the door handle she opened the door and walked in.  
  
Bit was laying in bed, still sleeping, and softly snoring. "Leena…" Bit said huskily.  
  
"Oh, good. Your awake." Said Leena. Bit jumped up at her words and she giggled, "But how did you know it was me?"  
  
"I…Uh…Guessed?" Bit replied, sounding a bit unsure.  
  
"Hm. Well, lucky guess then. Any ways…Mitch is here and he wants to talk to you about where the battle will be held. He's waiting in the Rec room right now." Said Leena as she walked back to the door.  
  
Bit placed both feet on the floor, "Okay. Well, tell him I will be there in a few minutes. I want to, need to take a shower." Said Bit rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Okay." Leena responded as she shut the door.  
  
Bit then laid back down on his bed, and the door swung open again, "I said get up!" yelled Leena as Bit jumped of the bed.  
  
Leena giggled, "I knew you would lay back down. Now, get in the shower!" shouted Leena as Bit ran out of his room and into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Leena returned to the Rec room, much to Mitch's delight. "Bit just got up. He said he wanted to get in the shower first. So he'll be out in about forty-five minutes or so." Said Leena as Mitch smiled.  
  
"Hey that's okay. That's Bit. He likes to take long showers. I am not surprised though. I am glad he hasn't changed."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So where are the other's?" Mitch asked, looking at Leena and then at her legs.  
  
Leena pretended not to notice. "Jamie is out with Pierce, Leon is out with Matt and my dad, and Naomi and Brad are in Brad's room, doing what-I don't wanna know!"  
  
Mitch laughed lightly, "Sound's like them."  
  
'Sounds like them? He hasn't known them for more then a day!' thought Leena, she then seen his eyes wander to her legs again and she jumped up.  
  
"Some thing wrong?" Mitch asked, sounding concerned.  
  
Leena faked a smiled, "I thought I saw a spider."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Leena then began to walk around the room a little. After a few minutes, she noticed Mitch get up and start to walk towards her.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Mitch asked her, coming closer to her.  
  
"S-Sure." She replied unsteadily.  
  
"Have you and Bit…Ya know?"  
  
"I don't follow you. Have me and Bit what?" asked Leena nervously as she hit the wall behind her.  
  
"What I mean is; Has Bit touched you here?" asked Mitch as he pointed to Leena's crotch.  
  
Leena began to panic, 'Okay-I could be wrong, but if he tries any thing, I am gonna kick him in the nuts before he gets the chance!' thought Leena. "No" she huskily replied.  
  
"Hm. I thought he would have banged you by now. He must not like you." Teased Mitch, with a grin on his face.  
  
Leena gulped, "I guess."  
  
"Well, at least I'll be the first." Said Mitch as he pushed Leena down and grabbed the handcuffs on the table. Handcuffing Leena's hands to one of the legs to the table.  
  
"No! Stop!" Leena protested.  
  
"Sh! Be quiet or I will really hurt you." Mitch warned as he climbed on top of her, sealing his promise with a kiss. Leena tried to push him, his lips and his body away. But she couldn't. For the first time: Leena was totally helpless and vulnerable. No one was home but Brad and Naomi, who were probably screaming themselves, and Bit, who was in the shower, and couldn't hear any thing. Not even her screams.  
  
Mitch's hands wandered over Leena's body and she began to shake slightly. Mitch took off her shirt, slowly, to her it was as if he was punishing her and torturing her with this moment. Pulling the shirt over her head, he could see her shaking. He kissed her again. "Relax, it will feel good. I promise." He then plunged his tongue into her mouth. Leena almost seemed to scream into his mouth with protest. Finding no other way to stop him, she bit his tongue. This time he screamed. "Ouch! Damn it! You are stubborn, aren't you? Well, no matter. No one can help you." Mitch said, as he then moved down and started undoing her skirt, slowly pulling that down as well.  
  
Pulling it off her legs, along with her boots, he looked up at her and admired her body. She was now only wearing a purple bra and panties. Mitch got on top of her again, kissing her again, he mumbled into her ear, "You are beautiful."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Leena asked, her voice sounding as is she was broken.  
  
"Because I can and I want you." He studied her body again and began fondling her breasts that were still cupped into her violet bra. "Don't worry. Like I said before, relax. It will feel good."  
  
Leena started to silently cry. Tears pouring down her cheek. "Bit" she muttered softly.  
  
Mitch looked up at her; "I knew it! You love him, don't you?" Leena didn't respond, she just tilted her head and cried more tears. "Hm." Mitch snickered. "Well, it doesn't matter now."  
  
He then began kissing his way down her body. From her neck, to her still covered breasts, to her stomach, now to the waste line of her panties. Leena just cried more. Mitch then touched her woman hood, still with her panties on, he then began rotating two fingers on her sensitive area.  
  
The door to the Rec room then opened and Bit walked in. The sight that greeted him however was not the one he was expecting. "What the Hell?" he whispered to himself. There, in the Rec room, was Mitch and Leena getting ready to have sex. Mitch was touching Leena's crotch with two fingers. Bit then noticed Leena's face glint in the sunlight from the window. She was crying. Bit then noticed Leena handcuffed to a table. 'This isn't sex…This is Rape!' thought Bit as he ran over to Mitch and Leena.  
  
Mitch looked up from his position and saw Bit running towards them. Bit reached them and looked down at Mitch, "What the Hell are you doing!?" Bit asked in a commanding voice.  
  
"Bit-Leena and I were just-" Mitch started.  
  
"You and Leena? Looks like just you right now! What the Hell are you doing to her!?" Bit yelled again.  
  
"I just thought-"  
  
Bit then hit Mitch in the face, knocking him to the ground. "That's for doing that to her! And  
  
this-This is for thinking!" said Bit as he hit Mitch again when he started to get up again. Mitch hit the floor, and blood started oozing from his mouth, were Bit had hit him. Bit then ran over to Leena, who was shaking lightly.  
  
Leena started to cry even more, and louder, "Sh…It's okay Leena. It will all be okay." Said Bit as he un-handcuffed her and picked her up, holding her in his arms. Bit then turned towards Mitch, who was beginning to stand up, slightly leaning against the wall. "Stay away from her, I mean it. Come near her again, and will kill you. Our friendship is over." Said Bit sternly as he began to walk away.  
  
"All because of one girl?" Mitch called, before Bit left the room.  
  
Bit turned around again, looking into Mitch's eyes he said: "I don't know when, but the moment you touched her our friendship was over!"  
  
"It just bugs you that I would have touched her first!" Mitch yelled.  
  
"No, it's that you tried to rape my friend." Said Bit, as he began to walk out of the room again.  
  
"Yeah, well some friendship! She loves you!" said Mitch as Bit walked out. Mitch then grabbed his things and ran out of the Hover Cargo.  
  
  
  
Bit walked into his room and gently set Leena down on his bed. She hadn't stopped crying yet, and she sobbed louder now. Bit looked down at her small fragile body. And he realized: Leena would never be the same again. She would never feel clean again, she would always feel unsafe. And she would always feel broken, like she was violated. 'No, not like. She was violated!' thought Bit. He then leaned in closer to Leena as she sat up in his bed.  
  
"Leena I am sorry. If it wasn't for me: You would have never met him. And he would have never done that. I am sorry I caused you this pain." Said Bit as Leena sobbed again.  
  
"Oh Bit! I don't hate or blame you! I never will! Please just *sob* ." Leena cried.  
  
"Please what?" Bit asked, leaning in closer, and grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"Please…Just…Hold me." Said Leena as she leaned into his arms.  
  
Bit smiled down at her and took her in his arms as he got in the bed, laying down with her. He cradled her in his arms and hummed a tune softly in her ear as she began to drift into slumber, clinging to his chest. Bit rubbed her bare back, "I will kill him for this Leena. I swear. If he ever comes near you again…I'll kill him." Bit then kissed her temple.  
  
*****  
  
Jamie walked through the hallway. He had just returned from his morning with Pierce. She was so beautiful and amazing. He couldn't believe she wanted to see him. He walked into the Rec room to see Doc, Leon, Brad, and Naomi sitting down on the couch. Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Where is Bit? Isn't his battle with Mitch today?" asked Jamie casually.  
  
Doc crumbled a piece of paper in if hand, "No. Bit said the battle has been canceled."  
  
"Oh? Why?" Jamie asked again, this time his reply came from Brad.  
  
"Because Bit said if he battled Mitch: He would kill him." Replied Brad as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"What could have happened to their friendship?"  
  
"I don't know Jamie," said Doc as he looked out the window.  
  
"Hey! Where's Leena? Maybe she knows!" suggested Jamie.  
  
"Leena's in Bit's room…With Bit." Said Naomi as she looked at her cup of coffee.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Mitch, Bit and Leena." Said Jamie softly.  
  
"So do I, Jamie. So do I." Said Doc as he kept staring at the window and got a glance from Leon.  
  
*****  
  
A young blue hared man wearing a purple shirt and black pants stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Hello Sir." He responded to an older man sitting in a chair.  
  
"Hello Mitch. What is it you want?" the older man barked.  
  
"I wish to join the Backdraft, and help you with the Legend." Responded Mitch, as he knelt before the older man.  
  
"Is that so? Really? Whatever for?" asked the older man, tilting his chair back a little.  
  
"For revenge on Bit Cloud and the Blitz Team." Replied Mitch.  
  
"Hm." The older man smirked, "I think you'll fit in nicely here. Welcome to the Backdraft."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Said Mitch, as he then disappered into the Shadows.  
  
The older an grinned, "Soon Bit Cloud, you and your team will see the end. And we'll see the Gate." He then laughed wickedly to himself in the dark room.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Leon's voice: Next time on Zoids: Bit and Leena grow a little closer, but no one will tell us what happened between Mitch, Bit and Leena! Since Bit and Leena are the only ones who know, they decide to spend more time together. But are they getting too close? And has the Backdraft really decoded the Legendary book? Next time on Zoids Enter the Gate: Chapter five: Love, secrets, and the Legend is revealed! Ready! Fight!  
  
===================================================================  
  
Author: Hm. Actually that was the usual amount. Interesting. And I wrote this all in one day! For  
  
all of you! Be thankful! I am thankful I didn't get shot for not putting it up sooner! ^_^ Well, I need to start writing again…Bye every one! *waves hand* Bye! *walks off stage* 


	4. Chapter Five: Love, secrets, and the Leg...

Author: Okay I am like so sorry. But I have really been busy these few weeks with school, activities, Band and moving. Not to mention my other fics. Since every one wanted me to update, here ya go.  This chapter, maybe either shorter, or longer than the other ones though. Probably slightly longer. But hey-I think you are all okay with that, right? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, however, if you wish to sell it to me, please e-mail me! This fic, however is mine. The idea and plot, so I can sue you for that! If you use it! Which I am sure you won't! But if you do, I can get 400 million dollars! Now please read on.  
  
Warning: Yes there is another warning, and this one you SHOULD read. There is a NC-17 (lemon) scene in this chapter. If you do not like things that have to do with Sex, please don't read that scene. I can't stop you if you are under age and you want to read this fic, but I am just warning you. Now, please read on.  
  
        Zoids:  Enter the Gate:  
  
Chapter Five: Love, secrets, and the Legend is revealed! Ready! Fight!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Naomi walked out of the bookstore in the middle of the block, in Atlantis City.  
  
Leon was outside waiting for her. "Well, did you get it?" he asked, as he leaned against the truck.  
  
She smiled, "Yeah, I got all the information we need. The only thing we have to do now is catch up with the others in Angel City." Replied Naomi as she got into the truck with Leon.  
  
"Good. I want to see how my sister is doing. You know she didn't even get out of Bit's room for breakfast, this morning?" said Leon in a melancholy tone.  
  
Naomi looked shocked, "She didn't?"  
  
Leon shook his head, "Bit didn't either. I want to know-What did happen while every one was gone? And why are Bit and Leena protecting each other and the secret? I don't understand."  
  
"Maybe they are trying to keep a secret relationship. And they are spending time with each other." Naomi reasoned.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean, it seems they care for each other. But-I don't know!"  
  
Naomi turned her attention back towards the road. 'I wonder, could Mitch have-?'  
  
*****  
  
Bit laid in his bed, holding Leena in his arms. Leena was still in her violet bra and panties, as where Bit was now lying in his red boxers, with no shirt covering his chest. His chest touched Leena's skin and made his body suddenly heat up. A lump began to swell in his throat as he looked down at his chest and noticed Leena snuggled up to him. She had him trapped between her and the wall. 'How convenient," thought Bit as he placed his hands on Leena's hips, pulling the sheets over her bare skin.  
  
Bit yawned and his stomach rumbled. 'Oh man, I guess I am hungry. Well, I didn't eat at all yesterday. I was too busy beating Mitch and protecting Leena.' His mind then drifted about Leena. 'Poor Leena. She's never going to want another guy to look at her, she'll be too afraid of him. I wish I would have just skipped the shower and went right in there to see Mitch. When you think you know some one-turns out you don't'  
  
Leena stirred, "Mm...Bit"  she spoke quietly and softly.  
  
Bit stared down at her in misbelieve, "W-What?" he asked out loud as Leena smothered herself against his warm body, making him even hotter. 'This is not good!' Bit shouted at himself. 'I have to get out of this room before I~' He then tried to move Leena so he could climb out of the bed, but her body wouldn't budge. 'I guess I have no choice but to climb over her.' Bit shook his head, 'Nah! She'll wake up soon, I'll just get out then.' Thought Bit as he brushed some of Leena's red strands out of her face.    
  
*****  
  
Leon and Naomi walked into the Hover Cargo only to be greeted by Doc and Jamie.  
  
"Hey dad," Leon said as he walked over to them and sat on the couch by his father.  
  
"Hey son! Glad you two could be back so soon." Said Doc, that dopey smile dancing across his face.  
  
"Has Leena or Bit come out of the room yet?" Leon asked, a hint of worry could be detected in his voice.  
  
Doc looked down at the ground, "No. I would go in there, and stop them from whatever they are doing, but Leena needs some one like Bit right now." Said Doc as his dopey face changed to one of a sad, lonely man.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Does any one know where Brad is?" Naomi asked, breaking the sad mood with her voice.  
  
Doc smiled again, "He's in his room sleeping in."  
  
A devilish grin crept across Naomi's lips, "Really? Well I guess I'll just have to go in there and wake him."  Said Naomi in a very tempting voice as she walked in Brad's room and slowly shut the door behind her.  
  
*****  
  
The man stared at the green computer screen, "Well?" he asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well sir we have decoded most of the Legend, but we can't figure out the rest, since a piece of it is missing." Said the blond named Robert.  
  
The elder man smirked in a coyly grin, "As long as we have most of it, we should be able to finish the ending." He then laughed evilly as the scene blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
Brad sighed as he felt some thing warm touch his skin. It was then followed by hot breathing in his ear and a gentle whisper of his name:  
  
"Brad. Wake up lover." Soothed the gentle voice as Brad began to feel his body grow a strong desire to touch. Half way through his thoughts, about whether or not he should get up, he felt a soft hand gently tug at the rim of his boxers. Brad's eyes then snapped open and he caught the sight of Naomi sitting on his lower body, one hand on his boxers the other on his chest, as she grinned at him. "Morning lover." She said with a sexy voice that made his ears go red and his body react to her like it as many times before.  
  
Brad tried to swallow the lump building in his throat, he tried to speak, but just sat there in admiration as he noticed Naomi only wearing her bra and underwear. "N-Naomi!" he said huskily.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in another one of her sexy voices.  
  
"Do you really think-I mean: now?" Brad asked, holding her calm hands in his shaking ones.  
  
Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Why not?" 'Still that sexy voice, damn her!' thought Brad as he looked up and down her lovely and perfect body.  
  
"I haven't eaten any thing, yet." Brad laughed a little, "Can't do it on an empty stomach!" Naomi grew angry and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Well come on then! Lets get you breakfast!" Hollered Naomi in a fierce voice as Brad jumped off the bed.  
  
*****  
  
Bit looked over at Leena; it had been an hour since he thought about getting up. And she was still right there, sleeping in his arms peacefully. 'Oh man is she ever going to wake up?' Bit asked his brain, which responded with a simple 'No.' Just as that last thought entered his mind though, Leena stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
Bit smiled down at her, "Morning sleepy head." Said Bit with a flirtatious voice.  
  
Leena grumbled, "How long was I asleep?"  She asked curiously, looking up at Bit.  
  
"Well, you slept the rest of the day yesterday, and you slept all night, and it is like now 4:37 p.m." replied Bit as he looked at the clock on his nightstand.  
  
Leena sighed, "Oh is that all?" she asked while closing her eyes and laying her head gently down on his chest again.  
  
"Oh no! You are not going back to bed!" Bit hollered in her ear, grabbing her hips and tickling them all at the same time. Leena jumped up and giggled, laughing uncontrollably as Bit continued his tickling obsession.  
  
"Ah! Bit! No! Ha-ha! That tickles! Stop that!" came the words that Bit got out of Leena, from tickling.  
  
"Okay, can you move so I can get up and eat breakfast then?" Bit asked, his hand waiting and ready to tickle again with whatever her answer may be.  
  
Leena looked at him, "No." Bit then began tickling again and she screamed in protest. "Ah! Okay, okay! But if you want out then you'll have to climb over me, I am too tired and too warm in this soft bed to get up!"  
  
Bit stared at her for a second, unsure of what he should do, after a minute, he decided to take her offer, and he began to climb over her. Bit and Leena, both at the same time and unsure of which way the other was going to move, leaned the same way, knocking heads with each other. Bit ended up falling on Leena. As his body hit her hard, she looked up at him, and there, again, their lips met. Bit and Leena closed their eyes, and decided to drift into the sweet bliss of the kiss they were receiving. Bit slid his hands over her shoulders and grasped them sharply causing a moan from Leena as she pushed her body closer to his. They pulled away, slightly, from the lack of air, and they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
Bit panted slightly and looked back at Leena, "Where did that come from?" he asked in a husky voice. Leena looked at the door, as if she was sad, and Bit forced her to look at him, "Don't be ashamed, I liked it."  
  
Leena's features softened, "Really?" and Bit nodded his answer. "Then kiss me a thousand more times Bit! And don't stop!" Leena seemed to shout, but was actually whispering in his ear, causing his body to heat up and aching to touch her.  
  
Bit looked at her, unsure of what he should do, "Do you really think that's wise Leena? After all you've been through yesterday? I don't want to scare you away."  
  
Leena laid back down, her head hitting the soft pillow behind her, she looked up at Bit and grinned, "I didn't want it with Mitch...I want it with you" Bit seemed shocked by her sudden confession, and he nodded slightly as he smothered his body onto hers again, capturing her lips with his. Leena leaned up, getting into the kiss and moaning softly again. Bit's lips twisted into a grin as he heard Leena moan, and unaware of what he was doing at the time, he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Feeling so dazed by their kissing he could barely tell what he had done, until Leena began massaging her tongue against his. Bit almost gasped in surprise, and he probably would have if his mouth wasn't preoccupied at the moment.  
  
The kissing began to get a more wilder and passionate, and with out realization; Bit slid is hand down, rubbing her nice curved hips, and resting his hand on her creamy bare thigh. Leena felt herself began to panic, as she remembered how Mitch had done the same. But to her, as she laid their being smothered by Bit's lips, she realized that compared to Bit, Mitch's touches were like pure ice. Nothing but cold. And Bit's touches were warm, and heart warming. Making her crave more with every touch.  
  
*****  
  
Naomi stared at Brad as he sipped his coffee. 'How could he have passed up the opportunity to~' her thoughts were interrupted by Jamie's voice.  
  
"Naomi, do you have the notes of the Legend?" Naomi turned towards him and nodded. He sighed, "Good. I have almost finished breaking the code of the book. I would like to go over it with you, and maybe take a look at your notes."  
  
Naomi turned away from Brad completely, "Okay, just let me finish my tea, okay?" said Naomi as she received a nod from Jamie and a glare from Brad.  
  
*****  
  
An older man, with slightly a few gray hairs stood in a room with one female who had pink hair, and three males, one had blond hair, the other brown, and the other blue.  
  
The elder man stared at the four. "You four will be battling the Blitz Team very soon. All we need now, before you go, is the rest of the Legend to be decoded." Said the man in a firm voice.  
  
The four nodded and the young woman with Pink hair spoke, "Sir, we have just gotten news that the rest of the Legend has been decoded and we are needed downstairs." Reported the woman, with an alert tone of voice.  
  
The man nodded and smiled crookedly, "Excellent." With his last few words, he pulled out the statue head of a dog, and the wall opened; revealing stairs going downward. He then headed down the spiraling stairs, with the other four following right behind him like shadows. As the stairs stopped, and a lab came into view he walked towards a giant computer, in the dark lit lab, which was being operated by a young man about half his age. "What about the Legend?"  
  
He asked sternly, an eyebrow raising.  
  
The younger man didn't even look at him; he just kept starring at the computer screen as little letters began to form on it. "Well Sir, we have currently broken the code, and we have finished re-writing it, accurately."  
  
A frown came upon the older mans face, "Yes, and what does it say?" he asked in an irritated tone.  
  
The man blinked, "Well Sir, since we are missing the very ending of the Legend, I don't know how to predict it, would you like me to read you the rest?" he asked in a low voice as if he had no spine.  
  
Growing more frustrated with anger the man yelled: "Yes! I am sure we can predict the ending from reading the rest! Now read it to me!" he hollered, crunching his hand into a fist.  
  
The young man followed the command, "Yes Sir! It says here that the Zoids Gate was a gate created by the Gods that allowed both Zoids and humans to pass through. Letting each one visit the other's side. Not far from the time it was created, Zoids became too wild, and endangered many lives. So the gods made two chosen ones. One is to pilot the Ultimate X Zoid. The other is to open the gate and seal it shut." He looked up at his commander, unsure of something, "That's all we managed. Besides it saying that if we kill the chosen one, the gate will remain open, forever."  
  
The older man peered down at him, "Which chosen one?" he asked, his voice uncouth.  
  
The other man looked down at the computer, "It doesn't say; that part was missing."  
  
The older man grunted, "Well it's obvious that it would have to be the chosen one to pilot the Ultimate X, considering that is the only one who can protect intruders from the gate. So, we'll just kill Bit Cloud." He turned to his four warriors, "Go now, and do not fail me."  
  
They nodded and disappeared into the Shadows.  
  
*****  
  
Bit's hand still lay on Leena's thigh as he began to rub it gently, as moan escaped from Leena's lips. He smiled slightly and began kissing her again. As his tongue played with hers, Leena started tugging at Bit's boxers playfully, and he stopped the kissing and looked down at her, "Leena, are you sure? I mean-I don't think we should~"  
  
Before Bit could finish his sentence, Leena began grinding her hips sharply against his. Bit gasped and in took a deep breath of air. His dreams of Leena were one thing, but this was reality and he hadn't even said he loved her. Then kiss me a thousand more times Bit Cloud, and don't stop... Leena's words echoed through his mind. He loved her; that much he knew, but they hadn't even gone on a single date. How could he make love to her before dating her?  
  
Leena continued grinding her hips against his, and Bit groaned softly in to her ear, his head falling on her shoulder. It was too much for him, if another minute were to pass by, he wouldn't start to think any more, he would start doing less thinking, and more action. Which was not the way he wanted to go with Leena. He didn't want things to go too fast, and get all messed up, he wanted things at a nice steady pace. Bit lifted his head a little, and looked at Leena, "Leena, are you really sure? I don't think I will be able to stop if you say yes."  
  
Leena smiled at his kindness, she blinked for a second, and then looked at him again. "I am sure. And I don't want you to stop." Bit held his eyes in her steady gaze. "I love you Bit Cloud. And it feels like I have loved you forever."  
  
  
  
"It feels that way for me too. I love you." Bit replied, as his arms held her  
  
tightly while he leaned in and shared a passionate kiss with her, as Leena wrapped her arms around Bit's neck. As they pulled apart Leena smiled, "See? Now it can't be wrong, because we love each other."  
  
"I know, but don't you think it is a little fast? We haven't even dated yet. I just don't want to rush things with you." Bit sat up a little more, looking down at Leena.  
  
"I know I want this, but if you don't, we'll stop."  
  
Bit groaned, "Wrong choice of words, I want this, believe me. But I don't want to move too fast for you. Not unless I know you're ready."  
  
"I said I was." Responded Leena, looking up at Bit with a questioning look on her face.  
  
Bit stared down at her stomach, avoiding her eyes, "I know, but~"  
  
Leena dropped her arms from him, "Oh my god..."  
  
Bit looked down at her, "What? What are you thinking?"  
  
"Amanda...You're still with her." Said Leena in a shaky voice as she began to pull away from Bit.  
  
Bit grasped her hips tightly, "No Leena, I was never really with Amanda, what happened with her was just a~"  
  
"One night stand? That's why you won't. All you want is the action, and if I want a relationship, and you won't give me one because it was a one night stand. You're afraid I will go crying to Daddy and tell him to kick you off the team." Leena's anger matched the tone in her voice.  
  
"No. I never said that. Yeah Amanda was kind of a one night stand. But all we did was make out. But I was thinking of you the whole time I was on vacation, and Liger kept telling me to come back, if I loved you that much," said Bit as Leena looked up at him. "The only reason I am not ripping the rest of your clothing off is because I want to know for sure that this is what you want; A life with me."  
  
Leena smiled up at him, "That's all I want." Said Leena as Bit delivered another passionate kiss to her, who welcomed his tongue in her mouth as he played with hers. Leena leaned back down on the bed, her head once again hitting the soft pillow. Bit continued to caress Leena's tongue with his, and Leena moaned into Bit's mouth again. Bit pulled away, the need for air becoming too great for them, and he looked down at Leena. Groaning, he leaned down again and began kissing her neck, soft hot kisses on her warm skin, and soon he wasn't just kissing her skin and her neck, he then began licking and sucking gently on it, trying not to hurt her. Bit then kissed the top of her breast gently, looking up at Leena to see her reaction. Her eyes were closed and she gasped lightly. "Mm Bit, don't stop." Said Leena as she arched her back, bringing her breasts closer to Bit and his playful mouth.  
  
Bit accepted her offer and kneaded her supple flesh tenderly, with Leena moaning and shaking beneath him. His shaky hands, came trailing up to her smooth tender back, as his fingers franticly tried to undo the claps on her silky violet bra. He fumbled a bit, and finally his fingers succeed and he tugged at her falling bra, getting her to raise her arms as Bit slid it off of her completely. His green iris's traveled down to her pale, bare flesh. Smiling he leaned down on Leena, once again pinning her to the bed. Bit's spiky blond hair, falling on her skin and prickling it as his head leaned down and he brought his hungry swollen lips, to her exposed chest. Light kisses, as light as air, drifted across her uncovered skin.  
  
Bit, feeling encouraged by Leena's unsteady breathing, and brought his trembling hands to her curved sides and up to her round breasts. His hand hesitated a bit, then steadily he placed them on her breast. Leena hissed through her teeth at the feeling, and Bit brought his lips lower to her breast, and kissed it gently. Shivers ran down Leena's spine as Bit's lips made contact with her skin again. Bit then lightly ran his tongue across her breast and nipple slowly, as if he was torturing her on purpose. Leena gasped sharply at the feeling of his hot tongue on her body. Bit couldn't believe what he was doing, and how slowly he managed to be doing it. His straining erection was growing harder in his boxers with every touch, and it demanded to be freed.  
  
Bit lifted his lips from her chest and sat up slightly, Leena stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Bit breathed heavily and moved his knee in between Leena's legs. He then moved his head back down to her breasts where he continued where he had stopped. Moans filled the room as Bit continued to kiss and lick at Leena's chest. After he heard Leena gasp again, he lifted himself off of her slightly, looking down at her. Her eyes were partly closed and she looked dazed and tired. Bit's erection still demanded to be freed from his boxers and Bit was struggling in his mind if he should or if he shouldn't. Before he could think anymore; Leena moved against him, her hips rocking, rubbing his arousal.  
  
Bit groaned, the anticipation was killing him, and so was Leena! Every move, every rub, every touch made him die a more horrible death than the last one. And by the look in Leena's eyes, she was just getting started. With Leena rubbing her hips harder than before, Bit was too over whelmed to even groan. Leaning back, he stumbled, falling back onto the bed, pulling Leena on top of him. Leena's pain of seduction stopped for a moment, and then without warning; she slipped her hand inside Bit's red silky boxers, grasping his hard member gently, but hard enough to make a man groan. Bit groaned this time, as he pushed himself deeper in the bed, he would have gone off the bed, but he didn't dare move while Leena held him in her grasp.  
  
Bit's breath returned to the unsteady breathing it had been earlier. Leena was defiantly gonna kill him before she was done, if she kept this up. Everything she was doing made him shiver and shake while she still grasped him. He had been on the edge earlier with what he was doing to her, now, with her...Doing that...He felt a slight pain that was about to be released and he grabbed Leena's hands and pulled them out of his boxers. Pushing her back onto the bed and nearly suffocated her between him and the bed. His hand ran up to her bare thigh again and he grabbed her forcefully, pulling her and her lower body closer to him. His mouth captured hers again and letting his tongue play with hers. Bit drowned in ecstasy of the kiss feeling nothing but the pleasure of Leena's lips and tongue.  
  
Somewhere though, in the back of his mind, he still couldn't believe him and Leena were...His red boxers slid off as he stood and he disregarded them to the floor. Quickly climbing back on top of her. Once again he kneaded her creamy white flesh.  
  
Leena was lost in all the pleasure Bit was giving her. Everything he did was like euphoria to her. And suddenly, Bit's hand moved from her bare thigh, up to her panties. His hand laid gently down in the center and Leena's eyes shot open. She was starting to get scared, after everything that happened, who wouldn't be? She wanted this to stop, but she loved Bit and everything he was doing. She wanted that life with him. So she remembered that this was Bit, not Mitch.  
  
Bit's hand traveled to the top of her violet panties, and tugged at them, opening them he slid his hand down, lightly and gently stroking her most private area. His fingers wandering all over her, not just down there, but his other hand caressed her chest. Leena shut her eyes, drowning in the ecstasy of Bit's caress, no longer worrying.  
  
Bit slid Leena's panties off without her noticing, as she still laid their, her eyes closed while her breathing became ragged again. He disregarded her panties to the floor, a long with his boxers and her bra. Bit then brought his lips to her stomach and kissed it gently. Sucking on her flesh tenderly as he kept going down, further and further. Finally, he reached his destination and placed a gentle kiss on her womanhood. Leena trembled slightly. Bit smiled and kissed her again, this time licking her a little. Leena shrieked at the feeling of his tongue run lightly across her, and she arched her back, moaning. Bit could taste her more now, and he leaned down and kissed her again, licking once more, and this time, sucking gently on her flesh.  
  
Leena moaned louder this time and Bit brought his lips back to hers. Kissing her tenderly, with nothing but love. Leena shut up and kissed him back, with love, and a dying desire of lust.  
  
They fell back on the bed, and Bit's erection pierced against Leena's bare thigh. Bit groaned at the feeling of his erection on her bare thigh, his head falling on Leena's shoulder again. Leena murmured Bit's name twice before he lifted his head to look at her. His green iris's looked deep into her purple ones, unsure of what she might say.  
  
"I need you now. Please, Bit." Leena begged, aspiration detected in her voice.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked, worry in his tone of voice.  
  
She nodded and pulled Bit more towards her, now laying completely on top of her. She grasped his shoulders and arched her lips closer to his; kissing him deeply, letting him know how much she needed him.  
  
He got the picture. Nestled completely between her legs, he pushed himself closer to her, and found her entrance. Biting his lip, he entered her with ease. She grasped his shoulders harder, digging her nails into his tender skin. She held back a shriek, feeling the worst was yet to come, especially since he was not yet fully in her.  
  
She was tight, and he felt her grasp his shoulders with more aggression; she was a virgin in pain. Slowly, but steadily, he pushed himself in more, trying not to hurt her as he started to feel himself at her barrier.  
  
He pushed again, and this time he was fully in her, ripping at her flesh and barrier. Leena screamed, not caring who heard; it hurt too much for her to hold it in.  
  
*****  
  
Doc, Jamie, Leon, Brad and Naomi snapped their heads up to Leena's ear piercing scream.  
  
"What was that Doc?" asked Jamie as he looked at the Doc, and the others.  
  
"I-I..." he was too stunned to even talk.  
  
"It sounded like Leena screaming," pointed out Naomi, looking back at Jamie and Doc.  
  
"Yeah," said Brad, sipping his coffee, "And Leena's in Bit's room."  
  
Leon sat his coffee cup down and stood up, heading for the door. "Uh...I think I am gonna go make sure she didn't kill Bit. I'll be right back, Kay?" asked Leon as he headed out of the Rec room and into the hallway.  
  
*****  
  
Bit laid still while Leena's pain still remained. She whimpered a little, like a little puppy dog. He closed his eyes and tried desperately not to move until she was ready. This was incredibly hard for him, her being so tight around his pulsating member. He felt like he was at the edge of his climax, and that he was ready to spill his life essence into her, but he tried to keep it under control, wanting to be with her when he... He took a deep breath and looked down at her, "Maybe we should stop," said Bit in the gentlest tone he has ever used.  
  
Leena groaned, holding back her tears, trying not to scream. "No! I'll be okay, just, give it a minute." Said Leena, in the most quietness tone she ever used. Bit looked at her; he sighed and tried harder not to move within her. This was killing him more than Leena had been a few minutes ago. He had to keep his mind off of him being inside of her. He leaned down, trying not to move his lower body, and he brought his lips to her skin again smothering her skin with his lips. His kisses moving all over her body.  
  
Leena sighed, the pain was slowly diminishing and a wave of pleasure washed over her body. She shuddered and kissed Bit's shoulder. Bit looked up from her chest and realized by her loving kisses that her pain had stopped. Slowly, trying not to hurt her again, he moved himself half way out of her and then cautiously slid himself back in. Leena moaned, it hurt a little, but she mostly felt satisfaction for what Bit was giving her. He moved again, still slowly.  
  
Bit's head fell down, going slow was still killing him, but he refused to go fast until he knew Leena's pain was fully gone. He pulled himself out more than half way, but not fully, and he pushed his throbbing member back in.  
  
"Ah!" Leena moaned in pleasure.  
  
Pushing himself back into her, Bit grunted and shut his eyes. His breathing becoming frayed and uneven. Suddenly Leena rocked her hips against him, causing him to go deeper within her. Bit groaned in ecstasy, louder than usual.  
  
Leena arched her hips and did it again, "Harder..." Leena commanded.  
  
Bit nodded and thrusted himself in and out of her harder than before, feeling his eyes threaten to close as he picked up a faster pace. The rhythm of two lovers was found, their rhythm. Their bodies becoming sleek and wet from each others sweat as their bodies collided with force and an extreme amount of strength. Their romantic rhythm and the sound of their bodies smashing together as they pleased one anther filled the room, a long with some moans, groans and shouts of each others names.  
  
Leena's body shivered from Bit's body touches and thrusts. Gripping his shoulders, she felt like she was at the edge of her plateau, and her vagina  
  
walls clanged to Bit's dick that was pulsating inside of her with desire. Bit continued his thrusts, unaware of Leena's gripping, as he felt more lost in his little world. And suddenly her muscles clanged harder to him, tightening around him. He shivered now to, as he knew Leena was having her first orgasm, and with her tight walls griping him like they were doing, he felt himself spill his essence into her.  
  
*****  
  
Leon walked through the halls, and ended up at Bit's door, curiosity striking like lighting into his mind, he quietly opened the door, only to reveal Bit making love to his younger sister. Leena gasped and muttered Bit's name, as he replied her name back.  
  
Quietly, just as he had opened the door, he shut it.  
  
"It's about time those two...Still, it is slightly fast, I hope they know what they are doing. For their sake." He paused and looked at the door for a moment then turned his back to it, beginning to walk down the hallway with a grin on his face, "I'm the only other one who knows..." he laughed to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Leena's body quivered with the feeling of Bit and...She breathed in deeply and sighed, in totally bliss. Bit nearly collapsed right on top of her, feeling that he had gave it his all, but he caught his fall and leaned over her lightly. Setting his muscular body gently down over hers. Both of their bodies were hot and sweaty, slick with each others own sweat, yet they laid their, contempt in it.  
  
More than likely, her body still ached. Bit looked down at her and kissed her, more passion than before, and as they broke apart, he smiled.  
  
"I love you, please don't ever forget that!" said Bit a bit huskily.  
  
Leena sighed in contempt of her lovers arms, "I love you too, Bit Cloud. And I won't forget the fact that you love me, unless you give me reason to." Said Leena wrapping her arms around Bit's neck. Still feeling her body aching from Bit's violent, passionate attack.  
  
"I won't. I promise." And with those last few words echoing in the now quiet room, they fell asleep in each others embrace.  
  
*****  
  
Mitch, Kelly, Shawn and Robert stepped into their Zoids and started to close the cockpit.  
  
"Wait," said the older man, his tone impatient. They silently sat there, awaiting commands. "Do not kill the chosen one right away; bring Bit Cloud to me first-Alive! Kill the others if you must in order to get to Bit! That is all, you may go now." Said the man as he nodded to them, their cockpits of their Zoids closing.  
  
Mitch smirked, 'If Bit can make it out of out battle alive, he's all yours.' Thought Mitch as he started up his Air Hawk.  
  
  
  
Doc's voice: "Next time on Zoids, Harry's back and hits on Leena some more, but why does this bother Bit more so than usual? As is Harry isn't enough problems; the Backdraft sends four of their best Zoids pilots after us, wanting the chosen one. Jamie has yet to decode the Legend of the Z Gate. But can he do it in time so we know who to protect? Next time on Zoids: Enter the Gate: Chapter Six: Prince Harry's, and the Backdraft groups attempts! The kidnapping of "The Chosen One". Ready! Fight!  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Author: *blushes* Well, that was actually, just the same amount. Huh! Again that happened! Oh well! Hehe...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I know some B/L fans would/did! This is the first ever B/L lemon scene! Yay! I hope to update the next chapter a lot sooner than I did this one. Anyways, R&R if you desire to, no pressure. But, flames will be used to roast marshmallows, and possibly make smores. Bye-bye now. 


	5. Chapter six: Harry’s, and the Backdraft ...

Author: Okay I am like so sorry. But I have really been busy these few weeks with school, activities, Band and moving. Not to mention my other fics. Since every one wanted me to update, here ya go.  This chapter, maybe either shorter. Probably slightly longer. But hey-I think you are all okay with that, right? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, if I did, do you honestly think I would be writing fanfiction? Now please read on.  
  
Warning: A little more NC-17 stuff...Hehe...If you don't like; don't read. Respect my decisions and opinions as I respect yours.  
  
        Zoids:  Enter the Gate:  
  
Chapter six: Harry's, and the Backdraft groups attempts! The kidnapping of "The Chosen One". Ready! Fight!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Bit stood silently as the cool breeze blew his light honey blond hair in the wind. Brad stood of to the side of him, with Naomi, Leon and Jamie on the other side, a little farther apart, and Doc and Leena stood behind Bit, as he walked closer to the fog lingering in front of him. Covering something tall and big. Bit glanced back at Jamie, his face unsure of what he must do.  
  
Jamie nodded, "Remember Bit, open the gate it's the only way we can stop the killer Zoids from killing everyone. If I am correct, in which I think I am, after you open the Gate, it will grab the chosen one; you. You might feel like your endanger at first, but all the pain will subside shortly. Once inside the Gate, the doors will close, and no one will be permitted inside at all. Not to help you or kill you.  
  
After the doors close the power of the Gate and the Gods that created it will transform everything you will need to stop the Zoids; to you. Once you have what you need, leave the Gate, for I do not know what will happen if you stay too long." Said Jamie in a vigilant tone as Bit nodded to him and proceeded to the fog.  
  
Leena ran to his side and pulled him closer to her; "Please Bit; be careful. I love you, and the last thing I need is a dead husband," said Leena softly, as tears stained down her cheek. She leaned into his warm body and kissed his lips tenderly. She pulled away slightly, and Bit looked into her eyes, "Don't worry Leena, I'll come back. I would never leave you." Said Bit. He then turned towards the Doc, "Now please Leena, get back there with your dad. I don't want anything to happen to you either." Leena nodded to Bit's commands and ran by her father. Bit watched, and once she was by her father's side he received a nod from the Doc and continued into the fog.  
  
Once in the fog, it mysteriously disappeared and lifted itself out of view. Bit could now see the tall silver Gate in front of him. With caution, he placed his two hands on the Gate's door. It was slightly cold, but warm too. Bit then pushed the doors open almost effortlessly and a bright white light engulfed everything, making it unbearable to see. As quickly as the light had come, it faded. Bit sighed in relief as he realized he could see again. And then without warning, a huge red ball of light flew out of the Gate and passed Bit. Bit threw his arms in front of him as a great amount of wind pushed him away from the Gate. "Jamie! What's going on!?" Bit hollered as he turned around to look for the red ball of light. The red ball then headed straight for Doc and Leena and then it...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Bit's eyes shot straight open, taking in all that they could. He was in his dark room, the blinds shut, blocking out the sunlight, and his blinking clock, which read 10:15 a.m. came into his vision.  
  
"A dream," said Bit quietly, "it was all a dream."  
  
Bit grunted and pushed himself up with his arms. He looked down and saw Leena sleeping in exhilaration, a blissful smile on her face. Bit smiled. Last night had been totally amazing to him. Leena loved him, just as much as he loved her, and last night she declared she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and together, they lost their virginity. Leena stirred and opened her eyes, only to see Bit staring back at her.  
  
"Morning beautiful," said Bit, as he laid a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"Mm...Morning." said Leena, shifting a bit in Bit's arms as he still laid on her, and in her.  
  
"Does your body still hurt?" Bit asked with sensitivity. Leena nodded and Bit placed a kiss on her chest, "I'm sorry." He replied, still continuing to kiss, lick and nip at her chest.  
  
Leena moaned, edging her body closer to his, "Yeah well, three times will do that to you," said Leena as her breathing became ragged and uneven.  
  
Bit smiled at her, "Would it hurt to do it again?" asked Bit, his smile turning into a smirk.  
  
Leena grinned, "I don't think it would..." said Leena shyly as she kissed Bit on the lips.  
  
"Mm...Good." whispered Bit as he moved himself out of Leena half way, and was about to push himself back in when Leena pushed him off of her, Bit falling on his back, onto the bed. "Leena?" Bit questioned what she was doing, in a confused tone.  
  
Leena then moved onto Bit's body, straddling him under her as she positioned herself right above his erection. "We had sex three times last night Bit Cloud. And all three times you were the dominate one and in control. This time, I will be." Said Leena in a sexy seducing voice.  
  
"Leena, are you sure? You don't have to do this to please me~" Bit didn't get to finish, Leena slowly let her womanhood take in Bit's entire throbbing member as it elected a groan from Bit.  
  
Leena threw her head back and arched her back moaning softly. Bit then brought both of his hands to her hips to hold her steady. "Maybe we should wait, your body still aches." Said Bit. Leena bounced her hips on him, thrusting herself onto his member, giving Bit her answer as he grunted louder. 'Maybe not…' he thought but was quickly interrupted by Leena's movements again as she fully sheaved his erected member.  
  
"Don't just lay there, help me," said Leena as she bounced her hips again, thrusting over his penis. Bit grunted and thrusted his hips upwards, matching Leena's thrusts as they rode the waves of pleasure together.  
  
Her fingers dug into his stomach as her muscles tightened around him. "Bit..." She breathed as her head fell backward. Her orgasm at it its peak. Bit felt her muscles tighten around him, as he had many times last night, and not even close to his edge, he rolled Leena over onto her back, and trusted into her as she moaned, holding back nothing.  
  
Bit's thrusts continued, getting faster and harder with every thrust. Leena moaned louder and louder, nearly screaming enough for the whole Hover Cargo to hear, Bit was driving her over the edge over and over again with each thrust. Leena screamed and dug her nails into Bit's lower back, as Bit pace quickened she slowly and sharply ran her nails through his flesh. Bit was drowning in ecstasy so much, he never felt the blood trickling down his the spine of his back. With his last thrust, he spilled into her again. Feeling low on energy, Bit collapsed on Leena again, and her lips captured his. Leena slowly pulled away, sighing as she leaned her forehead against his strong shoulder.  
  
"Leena?" Bit asked, his voice quiet, but his unsteady breathing proved he wasn't exactly calm.  
  
"Yes?" she asked weakly, moving her head off of his shoulder to look at him and into his captivating green irises.  
  
"We'll always be like this-won't we?" Bit asked in a voice of that of a little boy, sounding shaking, gasping for air and breathing hard, probably from their "activities".  
  
Leena placed her hand on Bit's head and rested it halfway on her on her shoulder and halfway on her breast, calmly whispering in his ear, "I hope so." Bit smiled slightly and soon Leena was guided off to sleep as well as Bit. Unfortunately, Bit stirred and woke up about an hour later.  
  
'It was that dream again' thought Bit as he recalled the same dream he had had earlier. He pushed his hands down on the bed, lifting his body above Leena's as she still slept peacefully. He then carefully laid a gentle kiss on her lips, and pulled himself out of her, standing up and off the bed. Bit slowly walked to his dresser and pulled out his black pants and aqua/teal colored shirt. Glancing at the bed, his eyes traveled to Leena's naked form lying in his bed. "She looks damn good there." Said Bit softly, trying not to wake her as he pulled his green blanket and sheets over Leena's nude body.  
  
He quickly clothed himself in only his pants, grabbing his shirt and walking out of his room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
His shirt still in his hands, Bit made his way to the kitchen, once there he opened the fridge, setting his shirt on the table, not noticing Brad behind him. "Oh yum; food! I haven't seen any of it in two days!" Bit joyfully said as he began to go through almost everything they had. Although Leena had satisfied him much, she didn't fill his stomach like she filled his heart.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Wonder what you and Leena were doing locked up in that hot room of yours for two fricken days!?" came Brad's voice from behind.  
  
Bit stood up straight from the fridge, his back and shoulder blades becoming tense, which went noticed by Brad. For the first miraculously long three minutes, no one said anything, and they kept quiet. Finally Bit broke the silence and started raiding the fridge again, quietly asking: "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh don't play dumb with me! I know someone in that room of yours had to be getting action if neither of you came out to eat for two days!" Brad hollered, refusing to play stupid. Bit just kept quiet and kept looking into the fridge. "Why was Leena in your room anyways?"  
  
Bit grabbed the milk and the cereal from the top of the fridge and started to walk towards the table with a bowl in his other hand with the cereal. Brad grew impatient, "Well, what happened?" He asked again, sounding more irritated.  
  
Bit poured the milk into the bowl of cereal, "I don't wanna talk about it," he simply replied. After all, it was only his and Leena's business, no one else's.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll change the subject. Why aren't you and Mitch talking to each other?" Brad asked, pouring his coffee into his cup and adding a small amount of sugar.  
  
Bit nearly broke the spoon in half, "I don't wanna talk about that either!" Responded Bit as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.  
  
"Gosh, Okay. Take it easy." Said Brad moving behind Bit to grab the milk. He glanced down at Bit's back, not noticing the red nail marks on his skin before. "Jeeze Bit, what happened to your back?"  
  
Bit sat there frozen for a few seconds, he had a quick flashback of Leena screaming his name and digging her nails through his skin as pleasured them both. Bit blinked, 'Think of something...Quick!' thought Bit as many excuses he could use went flew by in his mind. Finally he gave up, "What are you talking about?" 'Playing stupid always worked before...' Bit thought, awaiting Brad's next comment.  
  
"Oh come on Bit! It took you too long to answer that!"  
  
Silence...  
  
Then, as is it was lighting, it hit him: he gasped, "I was right! Those are from Leena aren't they!?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Oh my God...You two? Have? So that's what that scream last night was from? Her? And you? And...Activities?" Brad looked stunned, although he had teased them, he never thought...  
  
Bit brought his hands into fists, molded them into one and rested his chin on top, not answering one question, just lowering his eyes to the table.  
  
"When? I mean, I thought you loved or liked someone else; like Pierce or Amanda." Brad took a seat at the table next to him.  
  
Bit shook his head, "Amanda was just a girl I met, and I liked her in the beginning, but then I found out what she really is; a ditzy slut. I don't want that. And I never liked Pierce, I was just trying to get to know the real her, and not judge her for who she used to be. Leena…" he chocked, "Leena has been in my heart...For a while." His voice was calm and soothing. Brad could tell he was relaxed.  
  
"Now, why are you not speaking to Mitch?" Brad questioned.  
  
Leon turned around the corner and almost walked into the kitchen, but the familiar voices stopped him, and he listened to the conversation. 'So, Bit does love my sister...' Leon thought, recalling how he had seen them the night before. Brad then mentioned Mitch, and Leon's ear's pricked up, and he continued to listen.  
  
"Mitch came over while you and Naomi were in your room and the others were gone. I was in the shower, and he started things with her that she didn't welcome. By the time I got out of the shower, and got to the Rec room, he had almost fully raped her; she was only in her bra and underwear. I hit him twice, which in my opinion wasn't enough. And I pulled Leena into my arms and carried her to my room, telling Mitch our friendship was over." Bit told his story unaware of Leon outside the kitchen, listening.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess that explains why Mitch is with the Backdraft now." Said Brad as he stood and walked to the sink.  
  
Bit snapped his head up, "What did you say!?"  
  
"Its true, Matt told Leon and Leon told us last night at dinner. Now the team is left up to Pierce and Matt. God though, poor Leena, I mean-if I ever see Mitch again~"  
  
"He's mine!" Bit interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, well, if anyone should kill him, I guess it should be you." Replied Brad, rinsing out his coffee cup.  
  
"Matt and Leon have become close, haven't they?" asked Bit, changing the subject.  
  
Brad looked at him and noticed he didn't wanna talk about Mitch anymore, "Yeah, they have. Surprised?" asked Brad, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Bit shrugged his shoulders, "I guess. I don't know; I just never figured Leon was gay," said Bit as Leon blushed from the corner, how did the subject go from Leena and him to Mitch to him and Matt's relationship? He wondered.  
  
Bit's door then opened and she walked out wearing one of Bit's long red t- shirts. Walking near the kitchen she ran into Leon. "Oh! Leon!" she said loud enough for Bit and Brad to hear. Bit reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head, franticly trying to cover up Leena's scratches. He managed just in time as Leon walked in with his sister. Bit looked up from the table, and as he looked up at Leena, he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts. He smiled, she looked sexy in his shirt, 'Hell she looks sexy with anything and nothing.' Thought Bit as he didn't even realize he was drooling.  
  
Leena looked over at him and smiled, "Morning Bit," she didn't know they knew her and Bit...  
  
"I thought we already said our good mornings," said Bit, smiling that breath-taking smile Leena loved so much.  
  
"What kind of a good morning did you give her Bit?" Brad asked curiously, sending Leena a look that he knew that they...  
  
Leena's face turned serious and Bit hit Brad in his forearm, "Hehe…Shut up Brad!" he turned to Leon, "Morning Leon, did you sleep well?" Bit asked, changing the subject.  
  
Leon walked over to the corner, pouring his coffee he grinned in a way that made everyone in the room uncomfortable, "Oh, I suppose I slept good. Well, better than you and Leena anyway."  
  
Bit and Leena exchanged glances, ones that read: "Uh oh" and "Does he f***ing know!?" Leena shrugged, "Whatever, I just want breakfast." Bit slid the cereal and milk her way, "Thanks Bit," she replied thankfully. Bit nodded her his response. The rest of the breakfast was quit until Leon finished his coffee.  
  
"Well, I'm off to go see Matt, I'll see you guys later. Bye" called Leon as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"See ya" they replied and when he was out of sight they sighed.  
  
"He knows huh?" Leena asked, feeling uncomfortable that her older brother knew her and Bit had sex.  
  
"He probably heard Bit and me, that's all." Said Brad, joining the couple at the table again.  
  
"You know!?"  
  
"Yeah, I could tell by oh I don't know: seeing how you slept in Bit's room for two days! No human contact or food at all! Oh yeah Leena; it took a real Jamie to figure that out." said Brad sarcastically.  
  
Leena sighed, "Hey, where is Jamie anyways?"  
  
"He's working on decoding that legend so we all can read it and figure out what to do."  
  
"You still believe that?" asked Bit, looking at Brad as if he were amused by it.  
  
"Yeah, and I would too, I mean, if it wasn't true; what would the Backdraft want with a simple book?" Brad had a point and Bit frowned, he didn't like it when the Backdraft was up to something "TOPSECRET". It just meant trouble.  
  
Just before another could discuss anything else, Doc's voice rang through they're ears, "Hey! We have a visitor!" called Doc.  
  
"Good company would be good now." Said Leena as she stood and pushed her chair in. "I think I am gonna go get dressed so company doesn't have to see me like this."  
  
"Kay, see ya in the Rec room." Replied Bit as he and Brad stood. Before even getting a chance to push in their chairs, Leena's high-pitched scream burned their ears. Bit and Brad rushed to her side only to find Harry standing besides Doc, holding a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Harry?" Bit asked sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
Harry moved his eyes off of Leena, who looked sexy in that red T-shirt and he looked at Bit for a second, "Oh, hi Bit." He then looked at Leena again. "Leena my lovely, these are for you," he shoved the flowers in her arms, "Leena dearest, I was wondering if you might want to accompany me to my parents mansion this weekend?"  
  
"Uh," she glanced at Bit who was forming his hand into a fist, "No thanks Harry; it was nice of you though." Said Leena as Harry's face fell.  
  
"But you have to go! I finally got Mary to accept the fact that I love you and she thinks that you should come meet my parents! My family is expecting you!" Harry hollered and wined.  
  
Bit sneered, "She said 'No' Harry!"  
  
"I heard her Bit, but stay out of this! Let Leena make up her own mind!" Harry bravely yelled back.  
  
"Well obviously you didn't hear her! Your still here!" Bit spat back, his anger showing.  
  
'What is going on? Bit has never acted this way towards Harry, not like this.' Thought Doc as he watched the two argue back and forth.  
  
"Fine I'll leave, Leena; a little kiss perhaps?" Harry asked, hope shining out from his eyes.  
  
Leena glanced at Bit for a minute, "No Harry, I'm sorry." Leena then began to walk away, "I'm getting in the shower," said Leena locking eyes with Bit. He nodded and watched her turn around the corner.  
  
"Leeeeennnnnnaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Harry wined, beginning to run after her, but forcefully, Bit's arm came in the way, preventing him from going any further.  
  
"Goodbye Harry!" said Bit as he pushed Harry away with little force. He then turned and began to go the same way Leena had. Brad ran up to him and pulled him by his arm. Bit jerked his head around, "What?"  
  
"I know your going to "shower with" Leena, please Bit, just know what your getting yourself into." Said Brad as he let go of Bit's arm.  
  
"I know, what else are you talking about?"  
  
"Use, protection." Whispered Brad as he turned around and walked into his room, shutting his door behind him.  
  
"Bit stared at the door for a few minutes, he was right, he and Leena had sex like four or five times already, there was a good chance she could be pregnant. As he continued to stare at the door, a condom in its wrapper slid threw the crack or the door. Bit smiled and pulled it, "Thanks Brad!" he then ran to the showers.  
  
*****  
  
Mitch stared at the moving Hover Cargo as it drove across the desert swiftly and smoothly. He grinned, "Here we come Bit."  
  
Kelly set a com-link up with all of them, "Remember that knew gun added on will detect the chosen one to open the gate, it will automatically shoot at him or her. Be ready to grab them and run, that's all we need and we are not here to cause trouble! Do you understand Mitch!? The Boss said to watch you, you may not get your revenge on Bit Cloud yet, but soon enough. Understand?" she hollered, making her point well directed to them all.  
  
They nodded and proceeded with their Zoids to the Hover Cargo.  
  
Shawn glanced around as his new upgraded blood Wolf Zoid aimed its guns as the others aimed their missiles, "Get ready to attack when I give the call." He shouted over the com-link. They nodded, five missiles were aimed, and other ammo, his radar covered his left eye as he reached near perfect aim for the Hover Cargo. "Now!"  
  
Launched at the same time, the missiles and ammo was descending towards the Hover Cargo, and with a boom, it hit.  
  
*****  
  
Jamie scattered about, "What was that?" he asked turning towards Naomi.  
  
"I think we were hit with an attack." She replied, bringing up the scanners. "Damn, we were. Jamie! Can we bring up the shields?"  
  
Jamie looked at the scanners and energy levels, "No, our main power was hit, and the shields power level is down to five, whoever hit us; knew where to hit."  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes, "Apparently."  
  
Another attack hit and Naomi lost her balance and hit her head on the computer desk, hitting the floor afterwards. Jamie began to shake her, "Naomi?" she was unconscious. "Damn, just when I was so close to decoding that legend!"  
  
*****  
  
Bit strapped on his boots again, and pulled his shirt over his head, just as Leena walked out fully dressed. "I like the shower," she replied, smiling at him coyly.  
  
Bit grinned, "I do too," he then kiss her smooth lips. Running his tongue along her lower lip as she giggled.  
  
"That tickles!"  
  
"Good," he did it again.  
  
"Hm..." Leena moaned.  
  
Just as Bit was about to say something, something hit the Hover Cargo and nearly tipped it over, Leena fell onto the bed and Bit on top of her. "What was that?" Leena asked, looking up at Bit.  
  
"It was an attack! Come on!" said Bit as he grabbed Leena's hand and pulled her out of his room, running with her to the computer room.  
  
By the time everyone reached there, two more attacks were made and the Hover Cargo lost more power, and didn't look better, but worse with every hit. "Doc! What's going on?" Brad asked wrapping his arms around Naomi who was now placing an ice pack on her head.  
  
"Jamie?" Doc asked, nodding at him as he turned around. "Show them."  
  
Jamie nodded and brought up a com-link with the enemy: Mitch's face showed up on the screen and Bit frowned.  
  
"What are you doing here Mitch!?" yelled Bit as Leena began to move behind him, flashbacks of what Mitch had done running through her mind.  
  
"I'm here to get the chosen one." Replied Mitch, grinning as if he was the devil.  
  
"The chosen one? Who's that?" Doc asked, a pondering look on his face.  
  
Mitch pointed to Bit, "The chosen one is none other than Bit Cloud!"  
  
"I dare you to try!" Hollered Bit, as Mitch just laughed.  
  
"Come out with your little Liger and play Bit; we'll see who's better and who's all talk.  
  
"Count on it." Responded Bit as he made a run for the Hanger.  
  
Doc glanced at his running figure as he got further and became more out of sight. "Brad! Leena! Get out there!" They nodded and broke into a run just as Bit did, following his steps to the Hanger.  
  
Liger roared furiously as he leapt out of the Hover Cargo, Brad in his Shadow fox and Leena in her Gunsniper right behind him.  
  
Mitch glanced below and sent three missiles, one aimed at each Zoid down below.  
  
Jamie picked them up on the Radar, "Guys! Look out! Three missiles are about to fall right on you!"  
  
"Thanks Jamie." screamed Bit as he and the others moved out of the way.  
  
Robert and Shawn stood by Kelly in their Zoids, watching the scene. Just as Kelly had suspected, the new weapon detected the chosen one and showed it up on her screen. "Excellent. Shawn and Robert go after the Shadow fox, Mitch stay on the Liger, I'm going to grab the chosen one, once I have him or her and I am out of sight, leave. Got that Mitch?" She complied over to them. They nodded, "Good." She then aimed the new GS gun at the Gunsniper who was firing at Shawn and his blood wolf. "Ready, aim...Fire!" Kelly shouted as the GS missile went off and hit the Gunsniper in the blink of an eye. With no effort to try and stay up, the Leena and her Gunsniper fell over and hit the ground. Leena hit her Gunsnipers screen and her head began to bleed. "Damn."  
  
She cursed. Her belt was stuck and wouldn't let her go. "Why won't it work?" She glanced at her screen again; broken. No way of contact. "Shit," she muttered to no one but herself. She then inhaled and breathed through her nose. "What's that smell?" Leena asked herself.  
  
Then it hit her; it was the smell of something burning. Her Gunsniper was on fire! "Oh hell! This is worse" shouted Leena as the dancing orange and red flames danced their way closer to Leena. She coughed, her air becoming infected. "Bit!" she screamed. Hoping he could hear her. But he couldn't.  
  
Bit didn't even notice Leena's Gunsniper go down, nor did Brad, for they had their hands full with the other Zoids. But wait? What was that noise? Footsteps? Yes! Someone was making their way towards Leena and her Gunsniper.  
  
Slowly their hands prided the cockpit open, and glanced down at Leena. She was hoping for her father or brother or even better...Bit. But it was a young woman about twenty three with pink hair. Leena coughed again and the girl brought out a knife and sliced Leena's belt, letting Leena loose of it she fell into the girls arms as she was pulled out of the wreck by her. She led her over by another Zoid, one that looked like a black panther and she smiled. Coughing lightly, "Thank you; you saved my life." Said Leena.  
  
The girl grinned, "Sorry, but I bet you wish you could really be thankful."  
  
Leena's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
The girl then stuck a needle into Leena's neck, drugging her as her vision became blurry, "Bit." Was her last word as she collapsed on the desert ground.  
  
"The Boss will be most pleased." Said Kelly as she hauled Leena's body into her Zoids with her. Bringing up the com-link, "Shawn, Robert, Mitch! I got the chosen one! Let move out now!" she commanded as they began to retreat.  
  
"Mitch! Where the Hell are you going!?" Bit hollered.  
  
"Sorry Bit, but this battle will have to be delayed for a little while. We got the chosen one, who I can't understand this but: isn't you! See ya!" said Mitch as he set his Hawk to turbo and flew off above the horizon.  
  
Bit was confused, they retreated. They said he was the chosen one, and they came to get him, but here they left, without him; saying they had the chosen one. It didn't make any sense!  
  
"Bit!" Brad hollered from out of his Zoids, over by a wreckage were Leena's Gunsniper was burning in flames.  
  
"What?" asked Bit as he jumped out of the Liger standing next to Brad beside the wreckage. He stared at it for a minute as it all came into place in his head. "No! Leena! Leena!" Bit shouted, waiting for a reply. Waiting for her voice to tell him to stop shouting and that she was fine. But he got no response at all. Watching the rest of the flames engulf the Gunsniper Bit fell to his knees. "Bastard! I'll kill you Mitch! I'll kill you!" screamed Bit as Brad placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, as they watched the ashes of the flames rise to the falling sky.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Naomi's voice: "Next time on Zoids: Enter the Gate: Leena has been kidnapped by the Backdraft and I don't know how Bit is keeping himself from going insane! Just as we are about too loose hope, Jamie decodes some of the legend, and Pierce gives us information on where the Backdraft is! Hang on Leena! We're coming to rescue you! Next time on Zoids: Enter the Gate: chapter seven: Hold onto yourself and hope! Rescue of love and friendship!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Well, I worked on this all tonight. And while doing it I listened to B2K's song "Uh huh" for four long hours. But that's okay, I love that song. Anyways, for you Brad/ Naomi fans that read this fic, don't worry; they're lemon scene is coming up...Soon. And I am so evil I have it all planned out. Well, before I go I would like to thank everyone who reviewed: THANKS! And please review if you want to, no pressure. Thanks again, and till next time: Bye! *waves and walks off stage* 


	6. Chapter seven: Hold onto yourself and ho...

Author: Okay I am like so sorry. But I have really been busy with school, activities, Band and moving. Not to mention my other fics (I added a bunch more). Since every one wanted me to update, here ya go.  This chapter, maybe shorter. Probably slightly longer though. But hey-I think you are all okay with that, right? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, if I did, do you honestly think I would be writing fanfiction? Now please read on.  
  
Warning: Um...Yeah, well, this chapter deals with a naked Leena and that pervert; Mitch. Not that anything bad happens. Just read please.  
  
  
  
        Zoids:  Enter the Gate:  
  
Chapter seven: Hold onto yourself and hope! The rescue of Love and friendship! Ready! Fight!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lukewarm. Wet. Unfamiliar place. Unfamiliar voices. All these things told Leena she wasn't home. She kept her eyes closed for the moment, trying to orient herself to her surroundings and remember what had happened. Missiles. Fire. Saved. Drugged. Kidnapped. Everything began to fall into place.  
  
Her body ached and was exceedingly sore. She could just barely feel some cuts and bruises; which were caused by her Gunsniper, and the fire. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a surrounding green liquid, which felt moist like water, in an emaciated lengthy tube. She inhaled and exhaled, worried about being incased into a tube filled to the top with liquid materials that could kill or drown her. Breathing in again she found herself beginning to panic, but then she noticed something else as well. She could breath; underwater? Or whatever this liquid was.  
  
  
  
She uncrossed her arms and found herself completely naked. And she began to wonder where she was, and what could have possibly happened. Many thoughts rushed into her mind and the one most feared that came to her mind was;  
  
Mitch raping her, which seemed to scare her the most. She closed her eyes tightly, trying hard to block out the thought.  
  
Her eyes blurred and she knew she was crying, but she couldn't feel her tears, since her salty liquid blended in with the green one. She wanted to go home; to see her father; her brother; her friends; and Bit. She wanted, no, she needed to feel his secure arms around her fragile, breakable, body.  
  
Leena crossed her arms again, trying to cover her naked body, and comfort herself. Though she felt it would do her no good. Bit was the only one who could do it right and make her feel better, even just by his smile.  
  
Voices. She could hear voices now. There were four voices, two she recognized and two she didn't. She carefully tried to listen as best as she could.  
  
  
  
"Her brain wave patterns moved, indicating that she is waking up from the drug." A voice she didn't recognize, it sounded about as old as her fathers, or Jamie's dads.  
  
"Well it's about time!" She didn't recognize that one either, and it sounded older than her father and by his tone, he was obviously in charge.  
  
"It's not my damn fault you gave me too much of the damn drug Doctor! How was I supposed to know how much to give her?" One she recognized! It was the voice that belonged to the woman that rescued her from her Gunsnipers fire.  
  
"That drug was overdosed to knock out a man! For a day or two!" he threw down his papers and looked at Leena in the tube. "Not for a woman of her body standards! No wonder she was out for two weeks! She might as well have been in a coma!" the first voice spoke again, and she guessed him to be the Doctor.  
  
Two weeks? She had been gone; for two weeks? Why didn't her family come looking for her? Surely they must have known she was kidnapped.  
  
"Enough! The point is she is waking up! Now, is she the chosen one or not?" the commander's voice again.  
  
'Chosen one?' she asked herself.  
  
The doctor sighed, "I'm not sure. You claimed it was Bit Cloud. And if it is in fact Bit Cloud; then why did our error proof machine snatch her and claim her to be?"  
  
Foot steps, moving closer to her tube. "It obviously wasn't error proof then. They're must have been something on her; from Bit or the chosen one that made that machine claim her to be the chosen one." Said Mitch, who Leena recognized, as he placed a hand on the glass or plastic looking tube.  
  
"Well, research and tests prove she's not a virgin. Is it possible her in Bit Cloud have...?" the Doctors voice was cut out.  
  
"Yes, they love each other. It'd make perfect sense." Interrupted Mitch, jealousy hinted in his horse voice.  
  
"Well then, that would explain, a few things." Muttered the Doctor softly.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
It was dark in the Rec room; the only light being provided was from the TV. He slowly breathed in and then exhaled, his breathing short and rigid. His green orbs he had for eyes were partly open to the world, transfixed on the television as he slouched into the couch.  
  
Brad and the others slowly walked in, watching their friend who hadn't slept in two weeks, who barely ate one meal a day, and who looked more dead than alive.  
  
"Bit, son, maybe you should go to bed." Spoke Doc, not cheery like normally, but sad and depressing.  
  
Bit shook his head, "No. Not until she comes back."  
  
Doc sighed and Brad sat down on the couch next to Bit, "Doc's right Bit; you need sleep. You're not eating, or getting enough sleep. I know you're sad; we all do. But what are you going to do if she never comes back? The police have found nothing. Maybe~"  
  
"She's alive! The police are just slacking! If I have to, I will go get her myself." Bit shouted.  
  
Jamie placed a comforting hand on Bit's shoulder, "And if we have to, we'll go with you Bit. But it won't do any good to Leena if you go rescue her half dead! For her sake, get some rest." Said Jamie, looking into Bit's eyes.  
  
Bit sighed and blinked for several minutes before finally speaking; "I suppose your right. It won't do any good to her. So I'll get some rest." Responded Bit, as he stood up of the couch and walked into the hallway.  
  
"Good going Jamie," congratulated Doc after Bit had left the room.  
  
Jamie just smiled as the others joined him and Brad on the couch.  
  
"Now if I didn't know any better; I'd say something is going on between Bit and Leena," alleged Doc, for the first time in two weeks, a dopey smile playing at his lips while everyone else fell down off the couch, anime style.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Bit opened the door to his dark room and leisurely walked in, shutting the door behind him. Carefully, he sat down on his bed, the sheets still wrinkled from the last time he and Leena had made love. Sighing at the memory, Bit pulled back the bed sheets and all most claimed in until he noticed the blood spot from the night he took Leena's virginity.  
  
He smiled lightly, and then a single tear fell from his eyes as his face fell again, "I...I better wash these." Said Bit as he pulled the blankets and sheets off his bed and carried them out of his room.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Leena opened her purple colored eyes slowly, trying to see past the liquid in front of her. Her vision slowly coming into play, she could make out the Doctor at the computer, and Mitch looking into the tube she was naked in. Once her eyes fell on Mitch her heart beat picked up and her brain waves began to scatter in utter panic.  
  
Mitch just smiled boldly.  
  
The Doctor's computer and scanner picked up her heart beat and brain waves. Turning around he saw Mitch put a hand on the glass tube, listening carefully to what he said to the fire colored red head.  
  
  
  
"Can you hear me?" Mitch asked, his smile wider as he leaned his body on the glass tube.  
  
  
  
Leena didn't say anything or do anything but breath, but her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Good, you can." Mitch spoke, his eyes filled with the lust she had seen before. "So, you and Bit had sex. Was it good? Did he make you feel good?" he demanded more than asked as he violently hit the glass, making her shake in fear.  
  
"I said; did it feel good!? Did he make you feel good!?"  
  
Leena tried her best to cover her nude body as she nodded her reply at him.  
  
His eyes were no longer filled with just lust, but anger as well. "Good, you'll have something to compare me to." His voice was quieter. Leena was in fear for her life and well being. "I'll make you feel good and better than Bit did."  
  
Just before he got to say another word, the Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the tube as Leena shut her eyes with gratitude, trying to calm herself from Mitch's words. "You most certainly will not!" the Doctor yelled in anger.  
  
Mitch jerked his arm away from the doctors hold, "And why not!?"  
  
The Doctor pushed him farther away from the tube, "Because I will not let you or anyone else touch this pregnant girl!" he hollered as Leena's eyes widened.  
  
Pregnant? She was pregnant? Was the doctor telling the truth or was he lying so Mitch would leave her alone? Leena stared down at her lower abdomen and placed her hands on both sides. Was she pregnant with Bit's child? They had unprotected sex many times, only once did Bit use a condom, so; she could very well be pregnant, if that was the truth. After all; how many times does it take for a girl to get pregnant? Only once…  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the Blitz Team's base and Jamie slowly walked to the steal door; hunching his shoulders forward, sighing with annoyance. Grasping the cold door knob, he pulled forward letting the door open only to reveal Pierce.  
  
Jamie's eyes raised in question as a light splash of crimson began to show on his tanned skin, "Pierce, what are you doing here?" he asked. Delighted she was there, but wondering why. Between wondering and waiting for her to answer, he looked at her approvingly. Enjoying everything his eyes took in; her long slender legs, perfect curved hips and waist, wonderfully developed breasts, tight shoulders, tanned skin, beautiful face, long silky hair he was dying to touch. Just like her. He was dying to get to know her and her body. His mind still processing images of him and her together, he grew a strong, headache, causing his head to pound.  
  
Jamie's knee's collapsed and he sat on the floor, clutching his head in between his two hands, screaming.  
  
Pierce knelt down beside him, "Jamie? Jamie! Jamie are you alright?" Pierce hollered, grasping his head with him.  
  
'Kiss her, we both want to...' Wild Eagle tried to tempt him.  
  
'No, I'd rather wait until I know she likes me…Us…' Jamie reasoned with himself, and finally, the pain stopped. Without hurry he opened his gray eyes and stared at Pierce, who was less than five inches away.  
  
"Glad your back," she smiled.  
  
He smiled, showing his white teeth, "Thanks. Now, you were saying?" asked Jamie as he stood, helping Pierce up as he did so.  
  
Pierce stared at him for a moment and then realized what he was talking about, "Oh! Right! Sorry. I'm here because I think I can help you search for Leena. I was a part of the Backdraft at one time, and I think I might now where they are hiding."  
  
Jamie squeezed her hand tighter, "Really? Wow! Bit will be so happy! Come on! We have to go tell the others!" yelled Jamie in joy as he began to run to the Rec room, dragging Pierce with him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Jamie had rushed them to the others faster than his Renos could fly. They explained it to Doc, who reluctantly agreed to Pierce's bold and brave plan. Once Brad, Leon, Naomi and mostly Bit were informed, they were most grateful and full of spunk for their mission. Pierce guided them to three Backdraft headquarters, the {team} would take out their Zoids and raid the bases. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the Shadow Cat's Zoids, nor Mitch, or Leena.  
  
Doc sighed as the Hover Cargo rested in front of a cave/cliff, and still there was no sign of his young daughter.  
  
Doc glanced at Pierce, "A dead end. Maybe the Base was destroyed?"  
  
Pierce closed her eyes and shook her head, gaining glances from the others as she opened her eyes and looked at the computer screen, "This base was one of the most secret-it's hidden below. If Leena is still alive-this is where they are keeping her." Stated Pierce as she turned towards Leon and the others. "Best get into your Zoids; I'll stay behind with Leon, Jamie and Doc, be careful, and remember: get out alive. From what I hear-they are more of a threat and dangerous than what they used to be."  
  
Brad and Naomi nodded and headed to their Zoids in the Hanger, leaving Bit behind as he walked over to Pierce and Doc. "Thank you Pierce-for everything. And Doc, I'll bring Leena back! I promise!" shouted Bit as he turned around and ran out the door towards the Hanger.  
  
Doc smiled off at the blurry glimpse of Bit running, "I know you will son," he whispered softly to himself as he and Pierce turned around as Jamie and Leon sat down at the main computers opening the Hanger's doors.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Bit ran throughout the long narrow hallways and finally he made it to the hanger and ran up to his white Liger. Liger kneeled down in front of him gracefully with respect as he opened the cockpit's hatch, waiting for Bit to climb in. Bit jumped in, the safety belt inclosing on him as the Liger closed the cockpits hatch, growling as soon as the scanners came on.  
  
"Doc, change Liger Zero into Zero Jager!" commanded Bit as he looked forward a head at the computer.  
  
Doc hit a few switches, "Go a head Jamie," he gave with a thumbs up and a wink as Jamie turned a dial.  
  
"All systems mobilizing Zero Jager." Responded Jamie. Swiftly and quickly the white armor of the Liger was stripped and as quickly as it had been taken off, a blue one had been placed on. "All systems go." Shouted Jamie opening another door for  
  
  
  
Bit grinned, "Lets go get Leena back Liger! Goooooooooooooo Jageeeeeeeeeeerrr!" Screamed Bit, showing a great amount of determination in his green irises as Liger and himself jumped swiftly off the platform and onto the sand land, next to Brad and his Shadow Fox, and Naomi with her Red Gunsniper.  
  
Bit brought up a com-link with Brad and Naomi, "Okay, I decided to go with the Jager; incase we need to get out fast. The Panzer would have been too slow. What we need is for one of you, doesn't matter who, but one of you needs to shoot an opening into that cliff so we can get in, understand?" asked Bit.  
  
Naomi nodded, "I'll do it. I borrowed some of Leena's ammo," smirked Naomi as she aimed her Gunsnipers guns at the cliff, taking aim carefully she collapsed her thumb onto the switch, letting the bombs take flight into the cliff with a 'bang' and 'boom', fire and explosives following behind.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Mitch glared at the Doctor, "She can't be pregnant; not even your tests with our computers would be able to tell if a woman that had sex less than seven days ago was pregnant-even if she was!" he exclaimed, barking at the doctor in misbelieve.  
  
The doctor narrowed is eyes, "Depends on how many times the woman had engaged in unprotected sex."  
  
Mitch narrowed his eyes dangerously now too, glaring at the doctor. "Fine- But when you're not around..."  
  
  
  
"Ah, Doctor," the older man with slight gray hairs, that Leena had presumed to be the commander, judging from his voice; spoke up from the Shadows, walking forward into the lime green light that was radiating from the green liquid inside Leena's tube.  
  
Mitch stepped back and out of the way, dropping his head in respect as the man walked closer to them, Leena could barely make out the figure; her vision was getting hazy.  
  
"How is she?" he asked coldly instead of caringly.  
  
The Doctor stole a glance at Leena and then faced the commander again, "Sir, she appears to have woken up."  
  
He tapped his fingers together while inspecting Leena from outside her tube, "Excellent. And? What do you know about her?" he asked growing weary with his short patience span becoming shorter and shorter.  
  
Silently the Doctor moved over to his computer, "Her name is Leena Torous. She pilots the Gunsniper of the Blitz Team..."  
  
"Yes-yes. We know all that. Get to the personally stuff," he barked.  
  
A nod, "Yes sir. Her mother was born and raised in Atlantis, as were Leena and her brother until her mother died-from what is-unknown. Her father; Doctor Steven Torous moved his children away from Atlantis and on to the battlefield of the currently winning Blitz Team." Read the Doctor with no tone of voice at all.  
  
"Anything else? Relationships?"  
  
"She has currently been sleeping with Bit Cloud; pilot of the Ultimate X Liger Zero; man believed to be the chosen one." Replied the Doctor, glancing at his computer for anymore information.  
  
A smirk lingered in his cold brown eyes, "A weakness; that's what she is to Bit Cloud. A weakness." He paused and glanced at the naked red head in the tube. "Doctor!" he barked.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
  
  
"Give her the drugs; if it shows the side affects that we think it will- then she is the chosen one."  
  
"Yes sir. How many?" ha asked, glancing at Leena.  
  
"All of them."  
  
Leena's eyes widened in fear; what were they going to do to her?  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Three drugs out of five had been placed into the tube and injected into Leena's body. Her eyes closed as the needles of the last two dug into her skin and released their drug. Her head felt heavy and her brain began to feel as though it were being shut down. Her eyes closed and her body went limp.  
  
The Doctor glimpsed at his computer, "The drugs have taken an affect."  
  
Mitch walked out from the shadows, "Three Zoids; belonging to the Blitz team have been attacking the Base!" he hollered at the commander.  
  
The commander titled his head to the side, "Is this true?"  
  
Kelly came out from the shadows as Mitch had done, "Yes." She muttered, Shawn and Robert appearing by her side in a flash, as they knelt down.  
  
"How long have they?" more of a question then a command, which was unusual.  
  
Kelly looked up from the floor about to speak when Robert cut in: "A half hour to forty-five minutes at least sir!" he reported.  
  
Shawn glanced up, "With many weapons, they are currently holding off most of our guards with the Z-bats sir."  
  
An amused smile crept onto his face, "Really? Hm...Release the secret weapon!" he ordered. Turning back to look at Leena.  
  
Kelly jumped up, "What!? No! They can't be controlled! You said it yourself! What if they kill us after they get rid of them!?" she yelled, disbelieving what she had just been ordered to do.  
  
"Are you not taking orders Captain?" he snarled at her.  
  
  
  
"Damn right I'm not! You have no right to put the whole base endanger like this!" she snapped back, unyielding.  
  
  
  
"Kelly..." Shawn warned, trying to hold her back.  
  
  
  
"No Shawn! This is murder! Sure we've killed before but those Zoids will not just kill them-They'll slaughter them! He has no right to put our lives endanger! Think; as soon as those Zoids have they're blood, they'll want more! And then we'll be next!" she hollered.  
  
  
  
The old man turned around to face her again, "If you do not follow orders; you will pay the price. Now, let them free!" he brutally yelled at her.  
  
  
  
"No." she replied bravely.  
  
  
  
"Kelly don't! You know the price!" Shawn warned again, trying to hold and silence her.  
  
  
  
She pushed him away, "I won't let our people that dedicate they're lives to this organization be killed by one simple order!"  
  
  
  
"Fine," the commander snarled as he pulled out a gun, "I'll do it myself!" said the older man as he pulled the trigger, the fast silver bullet flying in the air and then a second later pushing into her flesh and out faster than she could blink.  
  
Kelly stood for a second, her pink hair caressing her cheek, the silence in the room after the gunshot had gone off, she could feel and hear these things. And before another second of it went on, her body went limp and fell to the ground. Her red blood spilling onto the silver metal floor from her chest.  
  
Shawn knelt down beside her while Robert, Mitch and the Doctor stared at the commander, and Kelly's now dead body in misbelieve. He pulled her body onto his and held her in his arms. Pulling his arm back, he gingerly pulled back a strand of her rosy pink hair and placed it behind her ear. "Kelly..." he whispered.  
  
  
  
The commander stood up more proudly, "Was her own fault. As it will be any of yours if you ever disobey me." He counseled. Making his way out of the lab room, "If you'll excuse me; I have to set free some Zoids..."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Brad blasted a Z-Bat with his ammo, watching it drop to the ground like a dead fly. He smirked, 'Too bad we aren't getting paid to do this,' he thought jokingly.  
  
  
  
"Good job Brad!" Bit called from his left.  
  
"Thanks Bit. Now which way do we go from here?" asked Brad, looking at the fork in the base that lay in front of them.  
  
Bit sighed an exasperated sigh, "We don't go from here. I do. You and Naomi head back to the Hover Cargo." Ordered Bit as he and the Liger began to move left.  
  
"Bit!?" Naomi and Brad hollered.  
  
"No. It's easier this way. This way, if anymore guards and warriors come this way; they'll go after you. So I'll have a faster shot at finding Leena. And this time...No one will be captured or left behind." Said Bit solemnly as the Liger moved into the Shadows.  
  
"Bit!" Naomi called, but got no answer. She tried again: "Bit!"  
  
"Leave it Naomi. Let him do this. He needs to do this if he ever wants to forgive himself." Said Brad as he and his Shadow Fox began to move towards the way they had come in.  
  
Naomi took a glance at the Shadows that took in the Liger, "Forgive himself for what?" she asked curiously, turning her Zoids around and following Brad.  
  
  
  
"For letting the things that happened-happen. Rescuing Leena is the only thing that will make him forgive himself." Replied Brad.  
  
"I don't see why we still couldn't go with him," responded Naomi, looking back at the shadows again.  
  
"Because...If Leena isn't alive, then he'd make sure he wouldn't come back empty handed, and he wouldn't want us to stop him." Said Brad looking at the self-destruction button on his Shadow Fox.  
  
Naomi appeared on his com-link, "You mean? He'd really?" Brad just nodded as she shut off the com-link and replied softly, "I hope, Leena's alive."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************  
  
  
  
Pierce's voice: "Next time on Zoids: Enter the Gate: Bit goes in to rescue Leena in a battle with Mitch that could cost him his life as well as Mitch's. For some mysterious new wild Zoids have just been freed, and are on the hunt for they have a thirst for blood. The Blitz Team as well as some friends try to help Bit out and rescue Leena! But can we do it? Next time on Zoids: Enter the Gate: Chapter Eight: New Wild Zoids appear for blood! Blitz Team look out!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author: Bwahahahaha…I left you with a cliffhanger! *regains composer* Anyways…  
  
News: Not the next chapter, but the chapter after(chapter Nine) there will be a lemon. Can you guess with who? Yup: Br/N! Bet you'll all be waiting for it. Now onto more news. I have this fic called "Chance", which is just something I did for fun-I don't really think its my best, nor do I really care for it. Anyways, this story is my PRIDE AND JOY! I consider this to be my BEST! Which is why it surprised me when "Chance" got 52 reviews, while this one only had 45, now 47. I was shocked! Well, I would really like it if you'd all review, and to all of you who have been reviewing:  
  
THANKS!  
  
Till next time…Bye… 


	7. Chapter Eight: New Wild Zoids appear for...

Author: Okay I am like so sorry. But I have really been busy with school,

activities, friends, my boyfriend(whom you all can *REALLY* blame for me not

updating-he disracted me the most!) and my friends. Not to mention my other fics

(I added a bunch more). Since every one wanted me to update, here ya go. This

chapter, maybe shorter. Probably slightly longer though. But hey-I think you are

all okay with that, right? ^_^ Okay, Davan: you have made my days! You have got

to be one of the most dedicated and best writers out there. You never seize to

amaze me with your detail and plots. So, in honor of you, your talent, and kind

reviews, I Aurora, author of this fic, dedicate this chapter, to you. Hope you

like it! ^_^ p.s. Since its been half a year, this is my little Christmas

present to all of you, and I hope to update a lot more often.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, if I did, do you honestly think I would be 

writing fanfiction? Now please read on.

Warning: Um...Yeah, well blood...Lots of blood...And violence...and bad words...

Zoids: Enter the Gate:

Chapter Eight: New Wild Zoids appear for blood! Blitz Team look out! Part One:

The long dark hallways were covered in depressing shadows and made it harder for

Bit Cloud and his destined partner to see.

"Liger! Night scanners up!" Bit hollered, sitting almost as one would assume as

patiently, but he was in such a hurry he gripped the bars hard, pressing his

hand into the metal he felt it crush his hand strongly.

Liger growled and Bit looked up, "Stressed? What do you mean I won't rescue her

with that attitude!?" he asked in his usual cocky unbelievable tone.

Liger responded with a growl more fierce than his last and Bit sighed heavily.

"Your right buddy. My stress and anger are blinding me. I need tobe more

clearheaded. I need to rescue her."

Liger growled, although softer this time it caught Bit's attention, {Your not

alone...} and he looked up, "Thanks bud, for not leaving me alone. Now! Lets go

find Leena and bring her home!" said Bit as he looked at the Ligers scanners.

"Go left, theres some sort of lab that was just picked up on the scanners. Maybe

theres a map there or something that can help us."

Liger growled again and began to run fast before Bit gave the order, he knew

which way to go as if they shared the same mind. {Destiny is at our gate, we

must protect it, Bit-My partner, this is our first test.} thought the Liger as

he made the sharp turn around the corner without hitting the metal wall that

slid alone the shadowed base.

*****

Pierce kept her eyes on the large computer in front of her as what was clearly

Brad and Naomi's Zoids came out from the entrance of the base. Pierce blinked a

couple of times, awaiting for Bit's Ultimate X Liger Zero to appear from the

caves shadow, after five minutes of waiting there was no sign made of Bit and

the Liger and she realized, either she hadn't waited long enough, or he wasn't

even ready to leave. Without hesitation she brought up a com-link with Brad and

Naomi, the images appeared on the main computer and split into two sides so

Naomi and Brad could both be seen.

"Wheres Bit?" Pierce got down right to the point.

This caught the attention of Leon, Jamie and Doc, and their eyes traveled over

to the computer, awaiting the answer to the strange question.

Naomi looked down and couldn't quite fine the right words-was she supposed to

tell them what Brad had confided in her?

Brad kept a stern face, almost seeming proud and like an older brother as he

spoke and broke the silence as if it were glass; "Bit's gone back looking for

Leena."

Pierce blinked several more times and then violently slammed her fist down on to

the desk, "Why the hell did you let him go in alone!?" she cursed, her voice

sounding of that of a commanders.

Naomi looked up, proud now too, "Do you honestly believe that the famous Bit

Cloud would let any of us-any of you; stop him?"

*****

"Sir," a young man in a black uniform slaughted to the older man and then stood

at ease, "The Liger Zero and its pilot have entered the base and have managed to

get pass as well as destroy; five Elephanders and three Zoo-bats. Permission to

release the Wild Zoids Sir?" 

The elder man glanced back into the shadows, to Shawn's form holding Kelly's

dead body, turning back towards the solider he grinned: "Permission granted. See

to it that the Liger Zero and its pilot never make it here to her." He said

while pointing to a young red head floating limply in a lenght tube of green

liqiud. 

The younger man slaughted again, "Sir yes Sir." And with his last words he

wondered back into the fading shadows of the base.

The man then turned his full attention to the young woman in the tube, "Doctor,

has she showed any signs of the drugs reacting to her?"

The Doctor glanced at the woman and then at the computer; "She was in a coma for

nearly three weeks. She was weak and her body standerds do not match the drug

doses we gave her. It will take time."

The man grumbled with unsatisfactory, "How long!?" he barked impatiently.

The Doctor sighed, "I'd say about a day or two, at the least."

"Give her more of the drugs then." 

The Doctor threw his papers down, "Are you insane? With the amount we just gave

her-it will kill her before any of us know! You want your results-you'll have to

wait." 

"Is there anyway we can speed up the process?" 

The Doctor shook his head and stared down at the floor. The room falling silent

for a moment. Then, as if lighting struck him he brought his head back up; "If

something that she remembers, if she remembers anything at all, triggers

something in her head-it might speed up the drugs work. but thats all I can

think of."

The old man grumbled with the most unsatisfied look on his face. "What does it

matter if she dies in the process? If she is the chosen one, then thats a good

thing!" The stubborn man yelled violently. 

The doctor then stood up straighter, "I took on an oath to save lives as a

doctor, not kill them on purpose!" 

The elderly man glared with his cold gray eyes, "And you also signed a contract

in blood to obey my orders, or do you not recall the punishment if you don't?"

he said as he placed both hands on his cane.

The doctor stared down at the floor again, clenching his fists with anger and

hatered, for the insane power hungry man in front of him, and for himself.

"Leave my daughter and wife out of this! I'll do as you say." 

"Good." The man smirked, "Add two-thirds more, and see if any changes occur, and

if they do, contact me at once." As soon as his orders were given, he had

disappeared into the shadows again.

The doctor glanced at Leena as he typed in the orders of giving her more drugs

into the computer, which responded quickly, its orders transffering to the tube

almost immediately, and soon needles were injected into Leena's pale skin again.

Pumping a purple fluid into her viens, the doctor turned around at the sight.

'If there is any hope in the legend becoming true. Then please Zoids gods of the

Gate, protect her, and send the warriors home safely...'

*****

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh" Bit Cloud growled as did Liger as they destroyed another zoid,

this one a war shark. Bit panted as sweat dripped down his face. "Liger, thanks

buddy."

Liger roared and started to run towards the doors down the shadowy hall in front

of them. Bit smirked slightly, 'Your right buddy, I would do the same for you.'

Thought Bit. Coming almost into contact with the iron doors, Bit hollered,

"Liger, Strike Laser Claw!" 

The Liger's claws glowed and sliced the door like he was scissors to paper.

Growling a victory growl. The lab was mostly dark, except for a few glowing

lights of green and yellow. Bit's eyes wandered all over, trying to figure if he

had perhaps, gone to the wrong end of the building, when he spotted a skinny,

pale skinned, fairly nude Leena floating in a large tube. 

"My gods Leena," Bit mummbled as he stared at her, his green iris welling with

tears, "What have they done to you?" He was frozen in place, scared to move. For

he thought for one minute, if he blinked, or moved, she'd be gone. Like she had

been the day of that battle, when they kidnapped Leena and wripped out his

heart, burning it with her Gunsniper. 

At least it had felt that way to him. He had been looking for her for two weeks

after the doctors and sciencetists said no human died in the fire. And now, she

was there. In front of him. Floating nude in a long lenghty tube, like she was

some kind of experiment. 'Have they done experiments on her?' In that train of

thought Leena's body jerked, but her eyelids remainded closed. 

"Thats it," Bit said to himself in a low whisper, "I'm getting you out of

there!" He then ran over by the computer, sreaching for something to break the

glass tube with, since he wasn't much of a computer genuis. He looked all over

but found nothin that looked as though it could set his Leena free. 

Then something in the corner, near the computer, there was a fire extinguish and

axe, of course for emergencies only. Breaking the glass with his fist he reached

for the axe and grasped it tightly in his hand, as he then ran to Leena's side.

'Hold on Leena,' he thought as he swung the axe across his mid-section, to his

side and then brought it crashing against the glass. Making it shatter like

nearly frozen ice being stepped on.

The green liquid flowed from the broken tube and Leena's body came tumbling

forward. In that instant Bit dropped the axe and Leena fell right into his arms.

He clenched her nude body gently as he knelt down. Moving the hair out of her

eyes he touched her cheek gingerly. "Its gonna be okay Leena, your safe now." he

whispered calmly into her ear. 

He rubbed her back gently and her skin jumpped a little at the touch. Her mind

was screaming that someone was now touching her. And her worst fear was it was

Mitch. But something was different about the touch. It was gentle, loving, warm,

inviting. Then her mind shouted: "BIT!" And her violet eyes opened immediatly.

And sure enough, Bit Cloud's green ones, were staring back into hers.

"Bit..." Tears stained down her cheeks and she was beginning to wonder if she

was dreaming. Three months of being with out him. Few days of him returning. Two

days of loving him. And two weeks without him. The viod in her heart vanished

and all she felt was completness and no doubt at all.

"Bit," she cried, "I was so scared." Her cold, nude body tremebled. "I thought I

would never see you again, and I-I..." Her sobs became louder as she pulled

herself closer to his frame.

He wrapped his arms around her lovingly. "I know Leena. I was so scared

too...Scared for the same reasons. And I was scared I would let you down," he

grasped her chin and made her look at him, "I couldn't bare loosening you, its a

loss I'm not going to even let come close to happening again." He promised and

sealed it with a kiss. It was warm and gentle, and Leena knew, Bit would keep

his word. His kiss, tender and warm, proved to her, he would protect her with

his life. And he'd bet his damn life on it.

Standing up, and pulling Leena to her feet, Bit took off his jacket and wrapped

it around Leena, amazingly enough, covering her. His heart ached to see her like

this. But his heart also beated, glad he could see her. "Now that your out of

there," said Bit as he pointed to the broken glass tube, "lets get you out of

here." Leena nodded in agreement.She was tired, her body, for some odd reason,

was weak and tired. It didn't make any sense, seeing as how she was asleep most

the time, with all the drugs they had given her. Heading toward the Liger Zero,

they smiled and one another though, despite the situation.

But before either of them had a chance to think, a trigger was pulled from the

shadows, and a bullet raced its way towards them, imbetting itself into Bit's

left shoulder. Squeezing tightly, trying to break through the bone, since it had

already broken through the skin. His blood gushed out at the immediate hit, as

Leena screamed in horror.

"Biiiiitttttt!!!!" She screamed, a look of pure frightment printed itself across

her face.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Bit winced in pain as his right hand clenched at his shoulder.

Pulling his hand away from the wound, the crimson liquid had staind his hand. 

"Oh Bit," Leena cried, her eyes watering as she looked into his.

"No, don't! Don't let them win! I won't, I'm counting on you not to let them

too. I'll be fine," he placed the back of his right hand on her soft pale cheek.

For she was too pure to stain blood on, and he couldn't move his left arm. Leena

then closed her eyes and gave in to his gentle touch.

A laugh admitted from the shadows, and this time, they were alarmed right away.

A voice achoed through the room, prying at their ears. "Did you really think I

would let you out of here, with her...Alive Bit Cloud?" his voice sounded amused

by all of the pain he was inflicting.

Bit knew, he knew the second the bullet hit him that it was Mitch who had pulled

the trigger. His body lit up with flames of hate at that instant. "Mitch, you

dirty bastard!" He hollered.

"Tsk, tsk. Wrong old friend. I believe it was your parents whom concieved you

outside of marriage." He replied, walking out of the shadows with a grin on his

face.

"Fuck off!" 

"Tsk, temper, temper. And in front of a lady no less." His eyes glanced at

Leena.

"Says the one who shoots a gun in front of a lady, nice manners yourself." Leena

spat at him.

"You little bitch," Mitch yelled, raising his arm to her, ready to strike her

down. Bit lunged forward, and rammed Mitch against the steel wall.

"Ah," Bit's should had pushed too hard into Mitch.

"Aw, does it hurt that much?" Mitch teased.

"Fuck yourself, and don't ever try to touch her ever again!" Bit raged with

anger.

Mitch pushed Bit off of him, and onto the floor. Leena leaned forward and

grasped Bit's hand, pulling him up before he reached the floor.

"Bit," Leena looked at him with pleading eyes, to see if he was fine.

"Leena get out of here," said Bit as he fully stood, and pushed Leena behind

him, for protection.

Leena moved back infront of him, to make him look at her, "No, not without you."

"Leena, leave now, I can take care of this." He stubbornly refused to let her

stay.

"No! You already have a wounded shoulder, please Bit! I can't loose you again!"

She sobbed.

'Thats why,' thought Bit, 'She's afraid of being without me again...' Bit

sighed, and quickly pulled her into a warm embrace. "Leena, I love you. And I

promised you I would never loose you, or let us be serprated again. And you know

I will keep that promise." He kissed her gingerly.

Leena nodded in return.

"Now get to the Liger."

Another nod, and she began to run.

Mitch scrambled to try and get aorund Bit, to keep Leena from getting away.

"No!" Bit screamed as he jumped on Mitch, punching him with his right arm.

"Cloud..." Mitch seemd to warn. But Bit just held him down. 

Leena turned around and stared at the scene, standing still. Bit turned around,

glancing at Leena, "Get out now! I'll follow you into Liger." said Bit, giving

her his best convincing look. She nodded again, and raced towards the Liger,

pushing her legs that haven't had this much excercise in almost three weeks.

Mitch laughed evily, and Bit looked down, not quite sure why the son of a bitch

beneath him was laughing when he was the one pinned.

"What's so funny!?"

"Her, and you."

Bit looked confused.

"Your bitch is loyal Bit, do you honestly think she's just going to abandon you?

No, she's going to come running back to check on you. And by then, I would have

killed you. So, by you leaving her helpless, and her in shock. I'll have a

little fun with her, and then send her to see you in hell!" Mitch laughed again.

"Fucker, you'll not lay a finger on her!" Bit punched him again, and this time,

Mitch hit back. Punching, kicking, biting, the fight ragged and at the few

moments, no one seemed to be the victor yet. And then suddenly, Mitch stuck two

of his fingers on Bit's pressure point of the bullet wound. "Aaaahhhhh!!!" Bit

screamed in pain as he fell back onto the floor. 

Mitch then pulled his finger off the wound, they too now stained with the

crimson. He chuckled slightly, and pinned Bit down, looking down on him he

grinned. "I told you I would kill you."

Bit lifted his eyes to look at the pathetic male before him whom claimed to be a

man, and a warrior. "You haven't won yet." Bit stated, coughing up a little

blood.

"Yes, I have." Said Mitch as he pulled out a knife, showing Bit his proof. Bit's

eyes widened. "Thats right, this is your death, Bit Cloud." He smirked again.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of Leena." He then raised the knife in the air,

above Bit's heart, he was ready to stab and end it all.

*Boom*

A gunshot went off, and a bullet pierced Mitch's right shoulder. "Aaahhhh!!!" 

He fell back, grasping his shoulder in pain.

Bit glanced at him, unsure of what exactly had just happend. Thats when he

turned to see who had fired the gun, and his eyes widened again, for Leena was

standing there, the black hand gun in her small hands, wrapped around her

fingers tightly, with another finger next to the trigger. "Leena!" 

She darted her eyes to him, taking her eyes off Mitch. "Bit..."

She seemed slightly scared, and she was shaking. Noticing the gun now, Bit

realized she had gotten it from inside the cockpit of the Liger Zero. 

"I told you to leave," he protested, angry she hadn't obeyed his commands of her

safety. But at the same time, glad she didn't.

"I couldn't leave you to die, you'd do the same for me." And he knew she was

right.

Mitch stood up, "Too bad he can't move to protect you like you could for him

though." He said raising his gun he had dropped on the floor earlier, at Leena.

"No!" Bit screamed.

*Boom*

*Boom*

*Boom*

Bit sat there, fear striken. Three bullets. Shot by the same person. Hit the

opposite person. And that person's body just laid there, limply on the floor.

Blood pouring out of all the bullet holes...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bit's voice: "Next time on Zoids: Enter the Gate: We all know three bullets

lodged themselves into a body in the last episode, but what is

surprising(probably not actually) is who's body it is. In the mean time, the

wild Zoids are free, and refuse to let us out alive. Can we defeat these blood

thirsty Zoids? Or will we have to join Kelly, and many others in death? Next

time on Zoids: Enter the Gate: Chapter Eight: New Wild Zoids appear for blood!

Blitz Team look out! Part Two:!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author: *stares at angry crowd with pitchforks and fire on a sticks*

Eh...Probably shouldn't have left you with a cliffhanger, eh?*whistles

innocently* Well, you can't kill me if you want to know what happens! And trust

me, the next chapter will be up a LOT faster. In the mean time: THANK YOU! All

of you who have stayed loyal, kept waiting, and done lots of wonderful

reviewing. I literally got tears in my eyes...My creative writing teacher told

me I would never make it as a writer, and that I had not talent...Now I have an

A in the class, and I hope, I am prooving his sorry ass wrong! Till next time. 

p.s. Oh yeah, lemon had been moved to chapter ten, sorry for inconvience, but

trust me...it will be worth it.^_~ And please keep reviewing! This fic currently

has more than "Chance" my other fic. Thanks again.


	8. Chapter Nine: New Wild Zoids appear for ...

Author: You can all kill me later...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, if I did, do you honestly think I would be writing fanfiction? Now please read on.  
  
Claimer: I own the plot, I own Mitch, Kelly, Shawn, Robert, and the creepy old man who always wants to rule the world or destroy it.

Warning: Um...Yeah, well blood...Lots of blood...And violence...and bad words...Zoids: Enter the Gate: Chapter Nine: New Wild Zoids appear for blood! Blitz Team look out! Part Two:Bit screamed a painful tune of misery.The black gun slipped from Leena's slender fingers and hit the floor with a smash. Her eyes darkened as she stared at Mitch. Her mouth moved to let out the million thoughts running through her mind as she stood there in horror and shock, but nothing came out. She winced lightly, looking down at the bullet holes in her body in disbelief. At the moment she had pulled the gun up to shoot; Mitch had already fired his gun. Sending two bullets into her chest and one into her stomach. Tears started to descend from her pale eyes.This _didn't_ happen to good people. This _shouldn't_ have happened. This _shouldn't_ have been the out come! It _should_ have been Mitch that was dying..._Not_ her.She was so young and had so much of her life ahead of her. She closed her eyes as she covered her wounds with her hands. Feeling the red liquid drip between the cracks of her fingers.Before she could _leave_ this frightening place, before she could have her _happy ending_ and feel safe in Bit's arms..._This_ had to happen. _No_...The Zoid Gods were _cruel_. Irony was a _bitch_. Fate was a _joke_. This was just plain _sad_. It was somber. _Tragic. Dark. Yes_. Life was no longer the happy image it used to be in her eyes. Life was now a dark void of Irony's creation.Her body was beginning to get extremely cold and everything felt numb. She stumbled backwards, trying her best to keep standing, but her body fell to the cool floor relentlessly. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her eyelids closed.'Good bye...' She thought bitterly, letting herself slip into a state of unconsciousness .Leena awoke to a strange beeping noise playing an annoying tune in her ear. Slowly she opened her eyelids, which felt really heavy. The room was extremely white and bright. The sun's rays danced into the room from the window and her vision gradually came into view.She was _home_! She was in the medical wing of the _hover cargo_!She sat up quickly, now ignoring the beeping of the machine next to her as she lifted her blanket off of her. Pulling up the long white shirt she was wearing she looked for her wounds from the bullets Mitch had fired.  
  
They _weren't_ there. Not even a _scar_... Had it been a dream?She turned to her left side and noticed her father sleeping in a chair by her bed. His face was twisted into a look that told how uncomfortable and stressed he was, even in sleep. Leena blinked for a moment and then smiled. Being a single dad, raising two kids must have been tough and lonely for him. Especially when she had told him she wanted a Zoid to go into combat with. He had given his 'My Only little Girl' speech for weeks, trying to convince her otherwise. But in the end she won the argument and he eventually grew into liking it."He hasn't left your side since we had to pull you and Bit out of the cockpit from the Liger Zero." Said her brother, as he watched her staring at their father.She turned up to look at him, "Then...It wasn't a dream?" A look of bewilderment on her face.Leon shook his head, "No. The Backdraft did kidnapped you.""What happened? Mitch shot me. I remember feeling the bullets go through and break my flesh! Yet I don't even have a scar...Where's Bit?" Leena rushed the words from her mouth, wanting answers quickly.Leon sighed, "He had to battle these wild Zoids to get you guys out of that base.""Wild Zoids?" Leena interrupted him. "Is he okay?He nodded, "Brad and Naomi think the leader of the Backdraft found the Zoids, and knew from the legend where they were from. The Gate. They believe he wants to open the gate. To let more of these Wild Zoids loose. They are vicious and fight as if they have the worlds best fighter piloting them...But they don't have a pilot at all. Bit had such a hard time defeating them...It must have been a hard and unstable battle." He paused letting his words sink into her head. Trying to see if she'd remember any of it."When we pulled you and him out of the cockpit, his shoulder was bleeding immensely from a bullet wound. And you both were unconscious. We thought maybe during the last shock of the battle, with that wound and all the energy he had to be putting into that fight, he was tired and accidentally hit his head and lost consciousness. Bit hasn't woken up yet, he's in the medical room next door. But Jamie and Dad got the bullet out, and healed his arm fairly well. We never found a wound on you though.""How long has it been since you guys pulled us out of there?"Leon stared at her intently, "Four days."Leena moved her legs to the side of the bed in an effort to get out of the bed and stand up when Leon ran to her side."Oh no! You are staying in bed missy!" Said Leon as he placed his hands on her shoulders.Leena pushed him to the side, "I've been in beds, and test tubes long enough to last me a lifetime." With that she started to walk out the door. Her legs wobbling a bit with each step she took.Leon just stared after her, "Test tubes?"Once Leena reached the closed door she closed her eyes and sighed, preparing to see her lover hooked up to machines for life support. Exhaling once more, she pushed a button and the door slid open. She walked into the room, noticing him lying there, still unconscious. He looked paler than she had ever seen him look, and a bandage was wrapped around his head. She presumed that if she had lifted up the sleeve to his shirt, she'd find his shoulder bandaged as well. Sequentially, she moved over to him and sat down in the chair by his bed. Placing her warm hand on his, she squeezed it lightly. She then exhaled, now noticing she had been holding her breath"Bit." His name rolled of her lips smoothly. "Oh your injuries are because of me. All of this is because of me." A tear slid down her cheek. "If it wasn't for me, you and Mitch would still be friends. You'd never have gotten these injuries.""And if it wasn't for you, I would have died." He folded her hand in his as he grasped it tightly. She looked up to see green eyes staring at her with love."Bit!" She cried, throwing her arms around him.He held her against him gently while he kissed her temple. "Are you alright? Nothing damaged?" He asked pulling away from her to look over her for any traces of a sprain or cut. He found none. And he knew he wouldn't. But he had to make sure.She shook her head, "No. Unbelievably enough. Not even a scar.""I meant after the battle."Leena raised an eyebrow, "Then you know that the bullet wounds healed?"He nodded his reply to her."H-How?" Was the only word she could manage to get out.Bit shrugged. Then after taking a moment to think he opened his mouth: "You remember, that day awhile back when we went shopping and after we came home I found you with that huge cut, and I tried to mend it for you?"Leena nodded.

"Remember how it disappeared suddenly and we weren't sure if it was ever really there to begin with?"

Another nod.He nodded in agreement, "I think that I healed you. Both times. Without realizing it."She was now looking at him as if he was crazy. "Maybe Leon is right, and you did hit your head..." She trailed off.Bit shook his head. "No I remember."Leena just stared, "What happened after I got shot and passed out Bit?"_::Flashback::   
_

__

__

Leena's body fell limply to the floor. Blood pouring from the gun shot wounds."No!" Bit screamed as he struggled with his body to stand up.Mitch snapped his head in Bit's direction and stared at him with wide eyes."You fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Bit shouted with rage bleeding from his eyes.Mitch realized how serious he was. Also noticing he was out of bullets, a look of panic washed over his face. He watched Bit finally manage to get to his feet and he decided now would be a good time to run. Tossing the gun and turning his back from his former friend, he bolted out of the lab.Bit staggered towards Leena, deciding she was more important at this moment and that killing Mitch would come later. Kneeling down he seized Leena's arms and pulled her against him. Cradling her against his body, he placed his hands down on her wounds to try and stop the bleeding. Her skin felt like ice. He then began to rock her body slightly."Leena? Leena? Leena you gotta get up. You have to. Open your eyes Leena!" He commanded, his voice cracking. "Leena!" A tear slipped down his face. "No!" He howled. "No! You're not **allowed** to leave me!" His anger setting in, he didn't realize he was suddenly pushing down harder on her wounds. "I **won't** let you leave me!"Leena whimpered lightly, her eyes still closed.Bit's head jolted down to look at her. She was still unconscious, but she hadn't made a sound since before she fell, so he took it as a good sign. He shook her again, "Leena! Leena open your eyes!" She didn't move.Shit.He placed his hands back on her wounds, "Leena, you gotta open your eyes, you're bleeding and-" Bit paused aware of something new. He didn't feel her blood on his hand. Or leaking from her wound. He felt skin. Bare, soft, skin. Skin that was now warming up. Removing his hand he peered down to confirm his hypothesis.She was **healed**!He glanced at her other wounds. Healed. Completely. Not even a scar to indicate that her skin had ever been broken.A loud roar then interrupted Bit's thoughts, as loud rumbling was followed to his ears."Fuck this shit." Muttered Bit as he picked Leena up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "I'm not waiting for something else to happen." He said as he ran over to the Liger Zero. The Liger growled and lowered himself as low as possible. Making it easier for Bit to get in."Thanks buddy." Murmured Bit as he sat down in the cockpit, placing Leena in his lap. He pushed her as close to him as she could, while putting the safety straps around them both. Placing his hands on the controls, Liger stood up. "Lets get out of here Liger...I don't wanna find out what made that noise!"Liger roared in agreement, starting to run out the exit of the Lab. His claws scraping the metal floor emitting a screeching pitch."Faster Liger or the enemies gonna hear you and catch up."Liger complied with the order, the sights around them starting to become just a glimmer. Light was ahead at the end of the dark tunnel and Bit recognized it as the way he came in."Good job Liger." Said Bit as they reached the outside of the base. It was a short-lived victory. The Ligers scanners started beeping. "Shit." Bit glanced at the scanners. "Liger! Three enemies coming up behind us."The Liger roared again."Avoid the battle if you can, I don't want Leena hurt!"Liger only assented to Bit's concern and made a run for the Hover cargo that was about two hundred to five hundred feet(in Zoid Steps)away."That's the Liger Zero!" Hollered Leon as everyone jumped up to look at the scanners."It is Bit!" Cheered Naomi, jumping up and down with Brad.Doc jumped up, "And Leena!""I'll be damned." Said Pierce."Bit?" Jamie pulled up the communicational screen, and Bit's image with Leena in his arms appeared on the screen."Jamie!" Bit gleefully responded. "An idea what's behind me?"Jamie's computer scanned the area. "Their Zoids. But totally different from any Zoids I've ever seen. Two of them look like a new version or take on the HellCat. The other one looks like it could be a sand shark!""Could be?" Bit questioned."Well," Jamie started, "It appears to be under the sand. And it is speed is increasing. Its almost right underneath you so avoid the attack.""Gotcha." Said Bit as he pulled up the control and the Liger zero Sprinted to the side. The sand shark darting up from the sand a second later. Bit pulled up a screen to talk to the pilot. But nothing responded. "What the...?" The Liger then shook violently and was blasted to the ground."Shit. Bit the HellCat's seem to have a beam canon. They're about to fire another attack so move quickly. And look out from your left, that's where it looks like the Sand Shark will attack, he's head to your left side." Jamie ordered, typing furiously."Right." Bit then pulled up another control and the Liger jumped to its right. Avoiding the beam canon, in the process of the sand shark jumped into the air to attack where the Liger had once been. But was hit with the beam canon from the HellCat's.Pierce raised an eyebrow,"They fired on their own teammate?""Jamie!" Bit's voice called over the screen."Yeah?""I can't get a hold of the pilots. Please try to get them to answer you. Tell them I don't want to fight and I'll leave them alone if they let me be! Leena can't take this in her condition right now." Uttered Bit, his words serious and full of concern.Jamie nodded, "Right." He then started typing, and opening up a bunch of windows on his computer screen. Not getting a visualization window, Jamie stared at his computer blankly. "That can't be right..." He then started typing again, and tried a different route to get to the Visualization window for communication. And he got the same reply.Naomi's eyes widened, "Brad! Are you thinking what I am thinking?"He stared at her for a second. "Shit." He knew exactly what she was thinking! "Jamie!" He commanded. "Ran a scanner on those Zoids.""I already told Bit, I'm not sure what kind of Zoids they are.""Not for that." Said Brad as he stared at the screen. "Scan for an signs of a pilot in there cockpits.""Scan for their pilots? How could a Zoid attack without a pilot?" Jamie scratched his head."If our hunches are right, those Zoids aren't from around here..." Said Naomi as she looked at the battle still going on outside.He understood what she was saying. "Okay. Scanning." Jamie began to type extremely fast, opening and closing windows and finally opening the scanner. The Hover Cargoes satellite shifted. Brad and Naomi peered over Jamie's shoulder, waiting for the results. The results popped up and Jamie gasped, "You were right. They have no pilots!"Jamie switched back to the link with Bit, "Bit, those Zoids don't have pilots!"The Liger dodged another attack, "What!? How can that be?" He asked in astonishment. His breathing was becoming ragged and he glimpsed at his shoulder that was covered in blood."Brad and Naomi believe them to be the Wild Zoids from the Legend the old man was talking about." He replied, looking at Brad and Naomi, making sure he got the story right.Bit was wheezing, "Okay, Jamie just tell me how I can beat em'."Jamie thought for a moment. Then the idea came upon him like lighting. "Go with the Enemy of thy enemy maneuver. That should at least wound them enough for you to use Ligers laser claw."Bit nodded, "Thanks." With that he pushed forward one of the controllers. "Okay Liger, let's get the attention of those Hellcats." Said Bit as the Liger started running circles in between the Hellcats, while they both started charging their beam canons."Bit they're going to fire now!" Shouted Jamie as Bit heard him and dodged the attack sharply, the Liger hitting the ground roughly as Bit let go of the controls to hold Leena tightly so she wouldn't get hurt. Bit's body jerked and his head thrashed to the side of the cockpit. Blood trickled down the side of his head."Bit if you don't want to loose you have to attack them now while you still have this chance!" Screamed Jamie through the intercom.Bit grunted and placed his hands back on the controllers. "Liger."  
  
The Liger roared in a response, and then started charging for the Hellcats. Jumping in air above them, the Ligers claws started to glow brightly."Liger! Double-Strike Laser Claw!" Shouted Bit as the claws of the Liger Zero ripped through the metal of the Hellcats, tarring without protests as it reached the core of the Zoids and destroyed it."Whoo-hoo!" Cheers from the Hover Cargo could be heard.Bit just sat there panting...His energy was gone and he had lost so much blood. He glimpsed at Leena. She was breathing better than she had been in the lab. At least now he could hear her breathing. His body was trembling and he felt his eyelids pulling themselves over his eyes. He grunted trying to protest to falling into the darkness, but his body was going to win this one."Leena." He whispered as he drifted into the darkness of his mind, his body going limp.:: End Flashback ::Leena just stared. "You could have died.""Nah." He shrugged the thought off.She hit him on his good shoulder, "Don't give me that shit! Yes you could have. And you healed me...How did you heal me?" She shook her head not understanding.Bit stared at her in silence for a little while with somber eyes. "I think I know how." He finally spoke.Leena looked confused, "How?""Its because I'm the chosen one."Brad's voice: Next time on Zoids: Enter the Gate: Chapter Ten:  
  
Bit reveals he is the chosen one meant to Enter the Gate and stop all the Zoids. He reveals his healing powers, and premonitions that occur in his dreams. So in order to grasp his true mission of why he's here, we set out to Atlantis, where the legendary book originated from, hoping to find answers to our many questions...And maybe even to our destinies. Nest time on Zoids: Enter the Gate: Chapter Ten: Return to Atlantis! Ready! Fight!

Author: 25 pages and just enough time for a new episode of Gundam Seed....Hope you're all happy...I spent all day on this...Just cause I felt guilty for neglecting you. But thanks for reviewing and loving the story. It's not done. As it won't be for a time. I will continue to update as long as you guys continue find interest in it. Till next time. 


End file.
